


The Symphony of our Love

by EliotRedmoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: BL, French, Love, Lycée, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Pecho, Romance, collegues - Freeform, highschool, idk honestly, romantique
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliotRedmoon/pseuds/EliotRedmoon
Summary: Un jeune professeur d'histoire prend sous son aile un tout nouveau professeur d'anglais, au risque d'attraper des sentiments sur le chemin.L'écriture de cette histoire est terminée, un nouveau chapitre sera publié tous les samedis à 18 heures.
Relationships: valex - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Il se retourna, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son appartement, et ferma la porte. Ça y est, plus de retour en arrière possible. Il était temps pour lui de plonger entièrement et véritablement dans la vie active.

Ce jour marquait sa première journée en tant que professeur d’anglais. L’année précédente, il avait eu un avant-goût de ce qui serait désormais son quotidien, au travers du poste de professeur stagiaire. Mais il était dorénavant indépendant, en capacité de faire face à une classe seul. Du haut de ses 23 ans, c’était tout bonnement effrayant. La différence d’âge avec des lycéens n’était pas frappante, en particulier avec les classes de terminales. Mais il comptait sur l’image qu’il renvoyait pour obtenir suffisamment de respect.

En effet, si ce n’était pas volontaire de sa part, les retours sur lui étaient bien souvent les mêmes : Alex était un jeune homme détaché et mystérieux. Son silence et l’impassibilité dont il faisait preuve intimidaient bien du monde, et en attiraient tout autant. Avec le temps, il avait appris à se méfier des personnes l’entourant, et avait grandi en évitant la compagnie. La solitude n’était pas un poids, bien au contraire. Selon quelques uns, son physique n’aidait pas à casser cette image : en particulier ses cheveux noirs et bouclés. Ses yeux bruns paraissaient presque noirs à certains moments, détaillant ce qui se trouvait devant lui sans pour autant laisser apercevoir ses pensées. Accompagné de la façon dont il se tenait - droite, avec une élégance acquise au travers des années -, il avait tout d’un homme intimidant. Peut-être serait-ce un avantage.

Ces questions ne trouveraient réponses qu’une fois devant les élèves. Le temps avançait doucement, et il franchit les étapes. Premièrement, il ne parvint pas à esquiver la salle des profs. Il apprit qu’il était le seul nouveau dans l’établissement, que beaucoup ici n’avaient pas l’intention de partir. Il était le plus jeune, mais surtout il arrivait alors que toutes les relations étaient déjà formées. Rien de rassurant pour lui. Il se présenta à quelques collègues, forçant maints sourires, et s’éclipsa pour se rendre dans le bureau du proviseur. 

Il l’avait déjà rencontré précédemment, afin de discuter de quelques détails. Mais cette fois, le but était de lui présenter son tuteur. Même s’il était un professeur confirmé et capable, ils jugeaient bon de le faire suivre par quelqu’un qui serait en mesure de lui donner des conseils. Il n’était pas contre cette initiative, mais il ne s’en réjouissait pas non plus. L’idée de devoir garder un lien pendant toute l’année avec quelqu’un qu’il n’avait encore jamais vu lui semblait presque insurmontable. Il sentait le stress monter, ses mains se refroidissaient lentement, sa gorge se nouait et son ventre se tordait. Il n’avait aucune raison de se mettre dans un tel état, mais il était incapable de le contrôler.

Alors qu’il attendait l’arrivée du collègue avec qui il devrait sympathiser dans les prochains jours, on frappa à la porte. Apparut un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que lui, aux cheveux bruns. Lorsque Alex se leva, il s’aperçut qu’il était plus grand. Si lui faisait 1 mètre 71, l’homme en face de lui devait atteindre 1 mètre 80. Cela aurait pu être imposant, inquiétant même, mais son visage criait tout l’inverse. Ses lèvres étaient étirées en un sourire franc, qui le poussa à en forcer un en retour. 

\- Valentin Slider, professeur d’histoire-géo depuis deux ans. Et toi ?

\- Alex Moreau, professeur d’anglais. Je viens d’arriver.

Il serra la main qu’il lui tendait, et tous deux prirent place sur les chaises pour écouter les consignes et conseils de leur supérieur. Valentin semblait être une bonne personne, il était agréable et surtout très souriant. Mais c’était également ce qui mettait Alex mal à l’aise. Toute cette bonne humeur ne pouvait pas être honnête, il n’y croyait pas. Une partie de lui était tout bonnement persuadée que cela cachait quelque chose, un trait de caractère moins innocent. Était-il comme certains, souriant en face, pour mieux critiquer dans le dos ?

Son collègue lui tint la porte lorsqu’ils sortirent du bureau, et le regarda avec curiosité. Sûrement avait-il envie de lui poser des centaines de questions, d’en savoir plus sur lui. Mais il prit la décision de se contenir, et le jeune professeur n’en fut que plus reconnaissant.

\- Ça va ? Pas trop stressé ? J’ai vu qu’on t’avait donné les premières. Vu les noms sur les listes, tu as l’air d’avoir de bonnes classes. On a repéré aucun gamin difficile.

Sans même le savoir, il venait de découvrir l’objet de la majorité de ses inquiétudes. Il avait terriblement peur de tomber sur une classe qui lui donnerait du fil à retordre. Il savait s’imposer, mais les limites étaient difficiles à trouver lors d’une première année. Lorsqu’il avait appris qu’il n’avait pas de classes de terminales, il avait pu souffler un coup. Il n’aurait pas la pression des examens.

\- Un peu. J’avais surtout peur d’avoir des classes turbulentes, mais maintenant ça va.

Alors qu’ils marchaient tous deux en direction de la salle des profs, Valentin posa sa main sur son épaule. Un simple geste amical, mais Alex se tendit. Il n’appréciait pas la compagnie en général, mais les contacts physiques étaient encore une autre chose. Une poignée de main, il pouvait le prédire. Mais les gestes comme celui-ci étaient toujours inattendus et il n’avait aucun moyen de s’y faire avant. Ne souhaitant cependant pas faire partir cette relation sur un reproche ou un malentendu, il ne fit aucun commentaire et garda son inconfort pour lui.

\- Ne t’en fais pas. Il y a toujours deux ou trois intéressants mais souviens toi toujours que c’est toi qui fait la loi. Hésite pas à en coller un ou deux ou à les virer de cours dès le début pour montrer que tu te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds, tout ira bien. 

Il s’était justement demandé que faire dans une telle situation. Prenait-il le risque de se faire détester par ses élèves en paraissant trop dur ? Il ne désirait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds non plus comme il le disait, alors il devrait prendre une décision. Dans le meilleur des mondes, les élèves seraient calmes et il n’aurait même pas à y penser. Mais il préférait imaginer le pire pour y être préparé plutôt que d’y faire face sans en connaître la possibilité.

\- Tu connais un peu le lycée ? Tu sais où se trouve ta première heure ?

\- On m’a fait visiter rapidement. Mon premier cours est en 105.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle des profs, Valentin récupérant ses affaires par la même occasion. Il sembla remarquer le malaise d’Alex et l’entraîna plutôt vers un panneau où étaient affichées les salles ainsi que les classes correspondantes. Il lui indiqua alors que son premier cours ne serait naturellement pas assuré, le professeur principal prenant en charge les élèves pour des raisons pratiques et surtout administratives. Alex n’avait rien à faire pour le moment et était libre.

Son collègue n’était pas de cet avis, et ne comptait pas le laisser seul au milieu de ces inconnus au vu de son petit sourire. Valentin était lui-même un inconnu dans ce contexte, mais le jeune professeur préférait rester proche d’une personne que de plusieurs. Il regarda l’emploi du temps qu’il tenait dans ses mains, et croisa son regard alors qu’il lui faisait une bien intéressante proposition.

\- Ton premier cours est à 11 heures, il te reste deux heures pour te préparer. Viens avec moi. Je dois accueillir ma classe de terminale. On m’a collé comme leur prof principal.

Sans le vouloir, il se détendit un peu. Il ressentait toujours les conséquences du stress, mais il n’était pas seul face à toute cette nouveauté. Il était en compagnie d’un homme drôlement souriant, un peu étrange selon lui, mais pour l’instant ça lui allait. Relâchant la tension d’un cran, il passa la main dans ses cheveux et hocha la tête, accompagna ce geste d’une courte approbation orale. Ses cours étaient déjà prêts, il n’avait rien d’autre à faire. S’il restait là, il finirait noyé sous la curiosité des collègues dont il sentait le regard sur lui.

Valentin se mit à rire et vérifia son propre emploi du temps une dernière fois avant de lui accorder à nouveau toute son attention. Il semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Sûrement parce qu’Alex ne faisait aucun effort pour cacher sa nervosité, et que son collègue était passé par là également. Il n’était pas énormément plus vieux que lui, alors il devait encore bien l’avoir en mémoire. 

Il le poussa doucement vers les escaliers en lui affirmant qu’il pouvait se détendre, et en blaguant sur l’état endormi des élèves du fait de la rentrée. C’était difficile pour tout le monde, et il y avait peu de chances qu’ils commencent les bêtises aujourd’hui. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Il lui fit également la remarque qu’il ferait bien d’être plus bavard devant ses élèves, sans quoi ses cours seraient trop ennuyants et il ne finirait pas son programme. Une tape dans le dos plus tard, il déverrouilla la porte de sa salle.

Le jeune professeur aurait donné beaucoup pour faire demi-tour et retourner au calme. Pendant quelques instants il avait imaginé que son collègue serait un peu plus supportable, un peu moins joyeux. C’était tout bonnement étouffant pour quelqu’un comme lui. Il parlait de ses cours et de la façon dont il devait les donner sans même le connaître, sans même savoir comment il procédait. Il se permettait d’avoir des gestes comme s’ils étaient des amis proches alors que leur relation était purement professionnelle. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne lui disait pas tout ça en face se résumait en un mot : proviseur. 

Il entra dans la salle en même temps que Valentin, et dans les moments suivants, le regarda faire cours, ou tout du moins prendre son rôle de professeur principal. Il les fit se présenter, organisa même un petit jeu pour qu’ils puissent apprendre à se connaître afin que personne ne soit laissé de côté. Il aborda également des sujets plus importants comme les emplois du temps, les salles, le self, et bien d’autres choses. Alex n’aurait pas les mêmes discours à faire, mais assister à tout cela lui donnait deux principaux avantages : il avait une idée de ce qu’il devrait faire les prochaines années, et il avait aussi l’occasion de voir comment les élèves se comportaient en cette matinée.

Valentin ne put lui adresser la parole qu’une heure plus tard. Il laissa sa classe prendre une pause avant d’enchaîner avec le reste des informations, et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Ça t'aide pour ta classe de tout à l’heure ? Honnêtement, tous les profs ont horreur des rentrées. Surtout avec les secondes qui sont perdus et les terminales qu’on doit traîner jusqu’au bac.

\- J’ai compris le principe, je devrai pouvoir m’en sortir.

\- Le plus pénible reste les préparations de cours et les corrections, mais tu connais déjà ça.

Non, selon lui ce n’était même pas le plus pénible. Le pire était dans sa matière, l’anglais. Les langues en général n’étaient pas faciles à enseigner, cela demandait beaucoup de travail et de temps. Mais au lycée, c’était encore plus complexe. Les élèves n’avaient bien souvent aucune envie d’être là et de suivre ce qu’ils avaient préparé pour eux. Il pouvait bien comprendre, ils n’étaient pas spécialisés, ou en tous cas très peu. Il y avait aussi d’autres problèmes, comme le nombre d’élèves dans un seul cours. C’était tout bonnement impossible de faire parler tout le monde et de s’assurer qu’ils avaient tous bien compris. Il adorait suivre les progrès individuellement, combler les lacunes avant qu’elles ne grandissent, mais le système scolaire ici l’en empêchait. Voici le plus difficile.

Il s’était déjà résolu à faire des cours ludiques, à proposer des jeux pour travailler au maximum sur leur expression. Il resterait sûrement sur cette idée, jusqu’à ce qu’une solution soit trouvée, ou bien jusqu’à la fin des temps si leurs plaintes continuaient à résonner dans le vide.

Ils en arrivèrent pour une raison ou une autre à ce sujet, Valentin demandant des précisions sur le fonctionnement de ses classes. Il lui expliqua qu’il avait la chance d’avoir des groupes divisés en deux à certains moments, ce qui l’aiderait grandement. Mais ce n’était pas comme ça partout, il avait bien des classes entières à gérer par moments. En tant que professeur d'histoire, son collègue n’avait lui pas la chance d’avoir des effectifs divisés cependant.

Il lui proposa de le laisser partir avant la fin s’il souhaitait aller à la rencontre de quelques classes qu’il aurait plus tard, mais Alex refusa aimablement. Ainsi, la deuxième heure prit place, similaire à la première. Il écouta les explications de l’organisation de ce cours, le programme d’histoire qui attira son attention, et enfin une petite partie du début du chapitre. Ayant fait des études en Littérature et Civilisation anglaise, il appréciait cette matière. Même s’il n’était pas un professionnel concernant le passé de la France, bien au contraire.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, les élèves ne se firent pas prier pour sortir, laissant les deux professeurs seuls dans la salle. 

\- Tu veux un café avant de te jeter à l’eau ?

\- Ça peut pas faire de mal.

\- Un non, mais trop… Après c’est les élèves qui en pâtissent de ces profs accros au café... Il faut que j’arrête de te balancer des trucs pareils autrement je vais te faire fuir. Allez, je te l’offre ce café. J’en ai bien besoin aussi de toute façon.

Alex garda ses remarques pour lui, n’osant pas lui préciser qu’il cherchait déjà un moyen de s’enfuir. Il n’était pas méchant, juste trop bavard et collant pour lui. Enfin, son but n’était pas de le blesser, il était gentil avec lui depuis le départ. Il accepta le café qu’il lui proposait avec un remerciement, retournant dans cette salle pleine de collègues qui lui donnait tellement envie de faire demi-tour.

Son tuteur lui rappela qu’il pouvait demander des conseils à n’importe qui quand il le voulait, qu’ils répondraient tous avec plaisir. Il lui demanda ses premières impressions sur quelques personnes, et les réponses restèrent vaguement positives. Il n’avait pas parlé à tellement de monde, et ses interactions étaient courtes. Il n’avait pas d’avis bien fondé, et ne voulait pas non plus se mettre quiconque à dos. Quant à l’avis sur le lycée en lui-même, il était tout aussi neutre. Il n’avait pas vu grand chose, n’avait pas même encore fait sa rentrée. Il serait capable de vraiment lui répondre après une ou deux semaines.

Au fil de la conversation, Valentin lui proposa de l’accompagner jusqu’à sa salle, quitte à arriver un peu en retard de son côté, et même de manger ensemble. Ce à quoi Alex donna une réponse positive, naturellement. Il n’allait pas s’isoler de cette façon alors qu’il essayait d’être si attentionné avec lui. Ou bien peut-être que si, s’il continuait à le toucher aussi régulièrement, en tapotant son torse comme il venait de le faire par exemple.

\- Si tu as trouvé ta voie et que tu as une réelle motivation pour enseigner ta matière, tu trouveras les mots justes. Il faut que ça vienne du cœur et pas de la tête. Détends toi et souris un peu.

Il ne lui donna pas l’occasion de répondre, après quelques instants il détourna le regard et fit demi-tour pour aller assurer son propre cours. Alex le regarda partir et enfin haussa un sourcil, peu sûr de comment répondre à une telle prise de parole. Il aurait presque pu sentir la détermination monter, mais il la dispersa involontairement dans un soupir, et ouvrit la porte de sa salle. Il déposa ses affaires, préparant ce dont il aurait besoin pour ce premier cours, et expira une bonne fois. Il n’y avait pas de raison, tout se passerait bien.

Il fit entrer les élèves, une moitié de classe uniquement. C’était rassurant, il avait moins de regards sur lui, et moins de risques de perdre leur attention également. Il se présenta, n’hésita pas à donner son âge qui, il le savait, rassurait certains. Puis il s’intéressa à chacun d’eux, leur demandant de parler un peu de ce qu’ils aimaient faire, de ce qu’ils attendaient de cette année. Ils ne semblaient pas détester cette attention individuelle et il le nota dans un coin de ses pensées.

Il reprit la parole après un moment pour expliquer leur programme, comment il s’organisait. Pour satisfaire leur curiosité à leur propos, il alla même jusqu’à leur expliquer pourquoi il avait choisi ce métier. Il n’était là que pour leur enseigner l’anglais, mais s’il pouvait les aider avec leur orientation, il n’était pas contre.

Il fut satisfait du déroulement des choses, et put voir que les lycéens en face de lui l’étaient aussi. Il n’avait pas entendu de plainte, les soupirs étaient rares, et ils étaient plutôt souriants en sortant quelques minutes avant la sonnerie. Lui aussi était content de cette matinée. S’il avait beaucoup de mal à interagir avec les autres adultes, et qu’il avait besoin de temps, c’était différent en classe. Pour lui, ils n’étaient pas encore assez âgés pour réellement cacher ce qu’ils pensaient, et ils restaient assez faciles à lire. En d’autres termes, il n’avait pas à se méfier ou à se demander s’ils chercheraient un moyen de profiter de lui sans qu’il ne s’en aperçoive. Ses sourires n’étaient pas forcés, et il prenait plaisir à faire cours. Si Valentin l’avait vu, peut-être aurait-il pensé qu’il était une personne entièrement différente. Mais il l’attendait pour aller manger, alors Alex récupéra ses affaires, et après un dernier tour visuel de la salle, partit le rejoindre.

A son arrivée dans le hall, son tuteur était déjà présent. Il l’attendait patiemment, et dès qu’il l'aperçut, il lui fit un sourire. Alex ne ressentit pas de pression comme précédemment, et il fit même un léger sourire en retour avant de s’en rendre compte. Rien de très long ou de très grand, mais c’était une première fois.

\- Alors ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Très bien même.

Un nouveau sourire rayonnant de la part de Valentin, et ils se mirent en route. Il le suivit principalement, bien que le fonctionnement d’un self n’était pas inconnu, lui aussi étant passé par le lycée quelques années avant. Ils partirent en salle des profs pour manger, évitant de se mélanger aux élèves trop nombreux et trop bruyants. C’est un privilège qu’il avait toujours souhaité avoir, et maintenant il pouvait pleinement en profiter.

Valentin lui demanda de lui envoyer son emploi du temps par mail afin qu’il puisse décider d’une heure à laquelle venir le voir, ce à quoi il répondit qu’il le ferait dans la journée. Il décida, dans un élan de courage et de générosité, de lancer la conversation.

\- Tu aimes l’anglais au moins ?

\- Disons que ça peut aller. J’ai dû faire une année à l’étranger, je suis parti en Irlande. Je parle pas couramment, mais j’adore. C’est joli et chantant. Enfin, je me rendrai pas compte si tu fais une erreur. De toute façon, je suis un fantôme. Je viens et j’assiste au cours. Je suis juste là pour le côté pédagogie, méthodologie, et autorité. Tout ce qui est un peu plus chiant quoi.

Ce serait bien plus agréable pour lui d’assister à ses cours en aimant la langue. Il pourrait découvrir l’accent anglais d’Alex, et peut-être qu’il pourrait tirer quelques trucs pratiques. Tant qu’il ne le coupait pas au plein milieu et qu’il venait le voir à la fin du cours pour faire ses remarques, alors ils n’auraient aucun problème.

\- Et toi pour tes études, tu es parti où ?

\- On m’avait proposé de partir en Allemagne, mais moi et l’allemand… Donc j’ai passé deux ans en Angleterre. C'était bien, j’aimerais y retourner.

\- Deux ans ? Attends tu peux pas résumer deux ans avec un “c’était bien” ! Raconte un peu ! Déjà pourquoi deux ans ? C’est une année obligatoire, pas deux.

\- Au départ je devais faire un an. Mais mes notes ont augmentées une fois là-bas et mon comportement aussi, j’étais plus à l’aise. J’ai demandé à faire une seconde année et ils ont approuvé. Malheureusement j’ai dû revenir après ça.

\- C’est génial ! J’aurais peut-être demandé une année en plus si j’étais prof de langue. Et tu as des connaissances alors ? Beaucoup d’amis anglais ? Tu pourrais faire des échanges avec tes élèves ?

\- Ouais, je pourrais.

Il avait fait un effort, avait sincèrement voulu démarrer une conversation avec lui. Peut-être son jugement avait-il été trop rapide ce matin, dans un contexte de stress. Il n’était pas doué pour ces choses, n’était pas à l’aise mais son collègue allait sûrement remarquer qu’il disait plus de choses.

Pourtant, son visage se ternit à sa réponse. Il ne répondit même pas, sembla se concentrer sur son plateau et son assiette plus qu’autre chose. Alex avait fini de manger depuis un moment et se contentait d’attendre Valentin, mais ce dernier se leva après avoir terminé, prit ses affaires, et ne lui adressa qu’une phrase froide et sans sourire avant de partir sans lui adresser un autre regard.

\- Envoie-moi ton emploi du temps par mail, j’ai des photocopies à faire.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Après cet incident, il ne se passa rien. Alex prit ses affaires et partit à son tour, voyant peu d’intérêt à courir après son collègue pour lui demander des explications. Il n’avait pas l’impression d’avoir dit quoi que ce soit de mal et n’avait en soi aucune raison de culpabiliser. Alors si son tuteur ne l’appréciait pas, c’était dommage, mais c’était ainsi.

Il passa en salle des profs pour récupérer quelques documents et ignora Valentin qui faisait des photocopies dans son coin. Il s’en alla même directement pour rejoindre sa salle, loin de la compagnie qu’il ne souhaitait pas. Il prépara ses affaires et envoya le mail avec son emploi du temps qui avait été réclamé, auquel il ne reçut qu’un simple “merci”. Il se fit la remarque qu’avoir une réponse était déjà positif et soupira.

Mine de rien, il était quand même déçu de cette situation. Il n’avait peut-être pas été le plus agréable avec son collègue, mais il n’avait pas été méchant non plus. Il avait commencé à se détendre un peu en sa compagnie, avait osé en dire un peu plus sur sa vie. Un premier pas qui ne représentait rien pour la plupart, mais pour Alex c’était un effort conséquent. Il aurait aimé aller au bout des choses, créer un lien aussi petit et insignifiant soit-il. 

Son attention fut prise par un élève qui vint le voir et il n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ses regrets plus longtemps. Puis l’heure s’écoula de la même façon que dans la matinée, il tint le même discours et eut le même comportement. Il ne voulait pas laisser ce qu’il se passait dans sa vie privée, ou même dans sa vie professionnelle, avoir des conséquences sur ce qu’il montrait aux lycéens en face de lui. Il mettait ainsi toutes les pensées de côté, se concentrant sur eux et sur son cours uniquement.

Lors de la pause, il passa de nouveau en salle des professeurs et fit l’effort d’aller vers un collègue d’anglais qu’il connaissait déjà. Puisque Valentin ne semblait pas vouloir avoir plus d’interactions que ça avec lui, il poserait ses questions à d’autres. Il demanda quelques informations sur des élèves qui semblaient vouloir perturber les cours et découvrit même qu’il avait un jeune homme entièrement bilingue dans une de ses classes. 

La dernière heure de la journée passa plus lentement, la plupart des adolescents pressés de rentrer. Mais il fit de son mieux pour garder leur attention et combler ce manque d’énergie. Il les laissa partir un peu avant, comme il avait fait pour toutes ses classes. A partir du moment où ils n’étaient pas irrespectueux alors il ferait ça à chaque heure. Il avait été élève lui aussi, il savait ce que c’était.

Alors qu’il fermait la porte de sa salle, il entendit une voix derrière lui et peina à masquer un sursaut. Il se retourna et posa ses yeux sur Valentin avec une surprise non dissimulée. Il le regardait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il n’avait pas l’air très heureux de lui adresser la parole et pourtant il était quand même juste devant lui.

\- Alors, cette première journée ? Un avis, des ressentis, des questions ?

Il hésita quelques instants sur la réponse à donner. Il ne voulait pas empirer le silence et le malaise entre eux. Il prit la décision de prendre un peu sur lui pour se montrer un peu plus ouvert, espérant sauver un minimum la situation.

\- Non, tout s’est bien passé, j’ai aucune question.

\- Parfait. Je viens lundi à 14 heures.

Son tuteur se retourna et prit la direction des escaliers, peu déterminé à emmener la conversation plus loin. Ainsi, Alex le suivit, puisqu’ils allaient tous deux au même endroit. Il n’avait rien à lui dire, peu importe à quel point il réfléchissait à une possible question. Il ne savait pas comment commencer une discussion sans sujet prédéterminé, ce n’était pas dans ses compétences. En face des élèves, il savait de quoi parler. Avec son entourage, il était plus à l’aise et eux avaient l’habitude des silences réguliers. Mais Valentin n’était ni l’un ni l’autre.

\- T’es toujours aussi bavard ou c’est moi qui te mets mal à l’aise ?

\- Non, c’est moi. Je préfère écouter les gens parler que de prendre la parole.

Il avait sauté sur l’occasion, n’hésitant pas une seule seconde sur la réponse. Il voulait lui assurer qu’il n’était pas la cause de son silence, de sa méfiance. Et surtout, il pouvait continuer à parler. Alex avait eu une drôle d’impression face à ce collègue si bavard, mais il s’était également rendu compte qu’il n’était pas tant dérangé que ça par ce trait de caractère. Il trouvait toujours le moyen de dire des choses intéressantes. 

Il vit un petit sourire timide naître sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur et il lâcha une expiration qu’il ne savait pas retenir. Sourire lui allait bien mieux, un visage trop sérieux était intimidant sur lui. 

\- Ah, je croyais que c’était moi. Mais si ça va pas, dis le moi. Tu peux encore changer de tuteur lors des trois premières semaines, après je te serai assigné pendant un an.

\- C’est bon, je n’ai rien à te reprocher.

Avait-il été si horrible avec lui ? Au point qu’il pense qu’il était le problème et même qu’il souhaitait changer de tuteur ? Même s’il n’avait pas apprécié la personnalité de Valentin, il n’avait aucun moyen de juger ses compétences pour l’instant alors jamais il n’aurait demandé de changement aussi tôt. De plus, il avait visiblement une petite affection naissante pour lui, tout allait pour le mieux. S’il pouvait apprendre à le connaître un peu plus, il en serait heureux.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, descendant les escaliers au milieu des élèves pressés. Valentin lui assura une nouvelle fois qu’il pouvait lui faire n’importe quelle remarque, que s’ils travaillaient ensemble alors ils devaient tout se dire. Alex lui répondit positivement, du même avis. S’ils étaient condamnés à passer l’année ensemble, alors ils devaient miser sur l’honnêteté.

Ils sortirent sur le parking pour les employés et il déposa ses affaires sur le siège arrière de sa voiture. Valentin n’était pas garé très loin, mais il n’y avait pas eu plus d’interactions entre eux. Ce n’était que le premier jour, et ils auraient besoin de plus de temps pour se rapprocher, si cela venait à se produire.

\- Alex ? T’es en couple ?

Il lui avait demandé cela juste avant qu’il ne monte dans sa voiture et il tourna la tête vers lui en haussant un sourcil. Il remarqua de légères rougeurs sur son visage, mais il garda son sourire pour lui-même. Pas la peine de le gêner sur ça.

\- Absolument pas, je l’ai jamais été. Et toi ?

\- Une fois, il y a quatre ans, quand je finissais mon master. Tu attends la bonne ? Pas dans les élèves hein !

\- J’attends le coup de coeur depuis 23 ans, même si j’en ai un peu marre.

\- Dis-toi que ça fait 25 ans que j’attends. Enfin, c’est bête pour toi, toutes les jolies et jeunes profs sont mariées ou en couple et toutes plus âgées que moi. Ça commence à faire âgé pour toi.

\- T’en fais pas, je vais aller piocher dans les élèves.

\- Hé, elles sont mineures, évite la prison.

Alex avait eu des dizaines d’occasions de se mettre en couple. Mais jamais il n’avait ressenti cette étincelle, ce petit quelque chose qu’il recherchait. Il n’avait pas même de type en particulier, n’avait aucune préférence. Que ce soit sur le genre ou le physique, rien. Au niveau de la personnalité, il s’était déjà dit que quelqu’un avec de l’énergie et souriant amènerait un bon équilibre, mais ce n’était qu’une idée. Il était cependant surpris que Valentin soit seul.

Ce dernier referma la portière de sa voiture et Alex en fit de même de son côté. La discussion ne se terminait pas et ils n’allaient pas garder cette distance. Alors ils s’étaient rapprochés, à son plus grand plaisir. Enfin, ils étaient capables d’avoir une réelle conversation et il n’avait pas l’impression de se forcer à quoi que ce soit.

\- Pour être franc, vu comment tu t’entends avec tout le monde, je pensais que tu avais quelqu’un parmi les profs.

\- Les collègues que j’apprécie le plus sont déjà mariées, parfois avec des enfants. Peut-être que tu auras plus de chance que moi avec ton charme.

\- Je t’assure que non. Et puis avec mon caractère…

\- Oh tu sais… Les femmes sont attirées par les hommes mystérieux. Elles doivent toutes penser que tu es du genre coup d’un soir, sans attache.

\- Je suis loin d’être le genre de personne à avoir des coups d’un soir. Et puis je suis pas mystérieux.

\- Peut-être pas volontairement, mais tu te fais discret, tu passes comme une ombre silencieuse et tu es super mignon. Pour les collègues, ça doit être le paradis. Quand tu es arrivé ce matin, tout le monde s’est retourné vers toi, tu t’es fait remarquer et on oublie pas un joli visage comme le tien. 

\- Dommage pour moi, j’aurais préféré passer inaperçu. Ça évite bon nombre d’histoires.

\- On se connaît tous ici, on est comme une famille. On n'est pas du genre à se faire des coups bas, rares sont les querelles. 

Il eut l’espoir de réussir à s’intégrer dans cet établissement pendant quelques secondes. Il avait eu une mauvaise expérience l’année de son stage et il avait fait l’erreur de penser que c’était pareil partout. Mais il voulait faire confiance à Valentin et ne pas partir défaitiste. Si tout était comme il l’affirmait, alors il trouverait sa place.

Il ferait attention aux regards que son collègue avait mentionnés, curieux de voir si on l’avait vraiment remarqué tant que ça. Si c’était le cas, alors il n’oserait plus jamais mettre un pied dans la salle des profs, pour sûr.

Après encore un instant à discuter, la fatigue se fit savoir et ils décidèrent d’en rester là pour aujourd’hui. La première journée était tout bonnement épuisante pour tous, professeurs et élèves. Son tuteur sembla hésiter, mais il lui tendit la main et lui fit un chaleureux sourire.

\- À demain ?

\- À demain.

Finalement, avant de serrer sa main et de partir, ils avaient pris la décision d’échanger les numéros de téléphone. C’était une grande première pour le jeune professeur d’anglais. Lui qui avait si peur de cette journée et des gens qu’il allait rencontrer avait tout de même réussi à créer un lien.

Il rentra chez lui avec un sentiment de satisfaction. Tout s’était passé pour le mieux. Ses classes avaient été agréables et les quelques problèmes qui avaient pu naître avec son tuteur étaient déjà réglés. Il passa sa fin de journée et sa soirée avec ce doux sentiment au fond de lui, bousculé par une pointe de curiosité et d’impatience quant à la suite.

Sa nuit fut courte, comme toutes les précédentes et son matin déclenché par un café habituel. Lorsqu’il arriva en salle des profs, 15 minutes avant le début de son cours, il ne vit pas Valentin et se dirigea alors dans sa propre salle. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas frissonner en sentant tous les regards sur lui comme l’avait affirmé son collègue. Il n’aurait qu’à les ignorer, ce n’était pas grave.

Il prit plaisir à retrouver des élèves vus la veille et à commencer un véritable cours au lieu d’une simple présentation. Chaque jour lui rappelait pourquoi il était là, pourquoi il avait choisi ce métier. Il avait une passion pour la transmission de connaissances, il aimait plus que tout aider les autres, leur ouvrir de nouvelles portes et les voir évoluer. Rien ne le rendait plus heureux que tout cela. Il avait encore bien des choses à apprendre de son côté, était encore loin des professeurs qu’il avait lui aussi admiré fut un temps. Mais il faisait de son mieux et il finirait par y arriver, sans aucun doute.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu’il retournait dans cette salle remplie de collègues qui ne cherchaient pas à cacher leur curiosité à son propos, il vit Valentin s’asseoir dans un canapé un peu à l’écart. Il hésita quelques instants, mais finalement se rapprocha dans l’espoir qu’il commence une conversation pour qu’il puisse suivre.

\- Hey ! Ça va ? Tu as commencé plus tard aujourd’hui ?

\- Ça va et toi ? J’ai commencé à 9 heures.

Il s’installa à côté de lui, le sourire de son tuteur le faisant se sentir le bienvenu. Il ne fit pas de remarque sur ses cheveux complètement ébouriffés et pourtant il trouvait que ça lui allait incroyablement bien. Ça lui donnait un petit côté sauvage, bien mieux qu’une coupe soignée.

\- Veinard ! Hier onze heures et aujourd’hui neuf. Je dois reprendre l’habitude de me coucher tôt, surtout que les premiers jours sont les plus fatigants. Mais sinon ça va.

Il prit soin de lui demander comment étaient ses classes, s’ils avaient déjà eu des problèmes avec quelques élèves. Alex lui répondit que ce n’était pas le cas, même s’il en avait repérés quelques uns en avance. Cela fit sourire Valentin qui lui donna de nouveaux conseils à ce propos. Il l’incita à ne pas trop les punir, simplement à les réprimander pour éviter qu’ils ne se déchaînent dans ses cours. 

Il lui mentionna son élève bilingue et lui promit de lui montrer un jour qui était ce jeune homme. De là, ils discutèrent des possibles élèves en difficulté et Alex affirma qu’il comptait reprendre les bases puisqu’il en avait le temps. La majeure partie du temps, ils n’arrivaient pas à parler anglais parce que la langue ne les intéressait pas et ils ne faisaient aucun effort. Il espérait trouver une solution à ça. 

En l’entendant parler autant, Valentin sembla se redresser un peu et ses yeux se mirent à briller de joie. Il lui répondit en rigolant que lui-même avait des problèmes en anglais et que même après un an en Irlande, les lacunes restaient. Puisqu’il faisait face à un professeur d’anglais, ce dernier lui affirma qu’il reviendrait sur les points difficiles avec lui s’il le souhaitait.

Il se surprit à sourire pendant cette conversation et ne fit rien pour s’en empêcher. Il ne faisait pas encore de grands et beaux sourires comme son interlocuteur, mais cela ne saurait tarder. La sonnerie interrompit cet échange et dans un dernier élan de courage Alex lui demanda à quelle heure il allait manger. Et puisqu’ils finissaient tous deux à midi, ils prévirent de s’attendre pour de nouveau se rendre au self ensemble.

Ce n’est que deux heures plus tard, alors qu’ils venaient de s’installer à table, qu’il se demanda pourquoi la conversation n’était jamais partagée avec des collègues. Pourtant ces derniers étaient peu loin d’eux. Certes, ils se mettaient un peu à l’écart pour une raison qu’il ne connaissait pas encore, mais personne ne venait remplir cet espace non plus.

\- Évitons de parler de boulot, on y est déjà. Dis-moi plutôt, lors de tes deux années à l’étranger, tu étais dans quel coin de l’Angleterre ? C’était beau ?

\- J’étais à Oxford, pas loin de Londres. Ça me permettait d’y faire quelques tours des fois. L’ambiance est complètement différente d’ici.

\- Ah oui… Oxford… T’as pas déconné toi. Chapeau. Mais si ça te plaît tant, le pays, la langue, les gens… Pourquoi t’as pas fait prof de français en Angleterre ? Tu parles couramment français c’est le top !

\- Moi et la grammaire française, on s’entend pas très bien. J’ai jamais vraiment compris.

\- Moi-même j’ai un peu de mal… Prof d’anglais en Angleterre alors ?

\- Je préfère rester professeur ici, pour transmettre ma passion pour le pays et la langue.

Il aurait pu effectivement devenir professeur en Angleterre. Mais ce n’était pas ce qui lui plaisait, pas vraiment. Il voulait apprendre aux élèves quelque chose de nouveau, une langue qui n’était pas maternelle. Il voulait qu’ils découvrent quelque chose. Et surtout, l’anglais était désormais vital pour n’importe qui. Les aider dans ce domaine, c’était les aider à ouvrir tellement de portes et de possibilités dans l’avenir. Il trouvait ça incroyable. Jamais il n’aurait pu trouver la même chose en enseignant l’anglais dans un pays anglophone.

Il continua à répondre à ses questions, cette fois ne se mettant pas sur ses gardes au beau milieu de la conversation. Valentin avait sincèrement l’air heureux de l’entendre s’exprimer un peu plus et il avait également l’air très impressionné et curieux à propos d’Oxford. Dès qu’il en eut l’occasion, il lui demanda comment les choses se passaient là-bas, s’il y avait comme dans les films des élèves qui étaient rentrés uniquement à cause de l’argent et qui faisaient n’importe quoi. Alex lui répondit que ce n’était pas si différent d’ici, simplement que les élèves étaient plus respectueux. Tout était très carré, très strict, mais en même temps les professeurs étaient disponibles à chaque instant.

\- Et c’est là-bas que tu as rencontré tes amis ?

\- Effectivement. Au départ je voulais pas vraiment tisser de lien avec eux, mais ils ont refusé de me lâcher alors on s’est rapprochés.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tellement éviter les gens ? Si je ne te suivais pas partout, tu m’éviterais aussi ?

\- Hé, j’y peux rien, c’est dans mon caractère. Je peux pas changer comme ça. Et puis j’ai fait des efforts, me reproche pas tout ça.

Il s’attendit à une remarque de sa part, à un reproche. Ce n’était pas une discussion qu’il souhaitait avoir, il savait qu’il devait maîtriser sa non-attirance pour les autres. Il n’avait juste aucune envie et aucun intérêt à tisser des liens avec tout le monde et n’importe qui voilà tout. On l’avait tellement utilisé, avait tellement parlé dans son dos qu’il était dégoûté à jamais des humains. 

Pourtant, Valentin ne dit rien. Il avait d’abord souri, puis s’était soudainement redressé, son visage d’un rouge impressionnant et ses yeux écarquillés. Il avait tout bonnement l’air complètement perdu. Il crut le voir fixer ses lèvres pendant quelques instants, avant que son regard ne rencontre une nouvelle fois le sien. Il remarqua également ses mains, complètement crispées sur la table. Il était comme figé.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es drôlement rouge… Tu as de la fièvre ?

Il avait l’air bien malade de son point de vue. Son affection naissante lui criait de l’emmener quelque part, à l’infirmerie ou peu importe. Dans un endroit calme. Il avait déjà fini de manger alors ça n’allait pas le pénaliser. Mais c’était son tuteur, pas même son ami. Est-ce qu’il pouvait vraiment se permettre de faire une telle chose ?

Valentin fronça les sourcils, visiblement encore perdu et peu conscient de la situation. Il secoua la tête et au vu de ses mouvements suivants, cela lui donna le vertige. Les conversations mouraient sur les lèvres des collègues et l’attention était désormais presque entièrement sur le professeur d’histoire. 

\- Non… Ça va… 


	3. Chapter 3

Ses mots ne firent rien pour le rassurer, bien au contraire. Il avait beau lui dire qu’il allait bien, Alex pouvait voir que ce n’était pas le cas. Il se demandait s’il n’allait pas faire un malaise dans les secondes à venir, mais il n’avait pas grand chose pour l’aider. Valentin venait de manger, alors lui donner du sucre par exemple n’aurait aucun effet. Ça aurait pu être une allergie à quelque chose dans la nourriture, mais là aussi il était impuissant de toute façon.

\- T’as vraiment pas l’air bien, tu devrais te reposer.

\- Je reprends à 15 heures… J’irai me poser dans un canapé…

Sa façon de parler semblait si lointaine, Alex se demanda s’il avait même conscience de ce qu’il lui répondait. Il ignora le regard des autres et se permit de poser sa main sur le front de son collègue pour vérifier sa température. Il était chaud, mais ce n’était pas étonnant vu la rougeur de son visage. Ça ne semblait pas assez important pour être une vraie fièvre. Avec un peu de chance, ce n’était que passager.

Il lui indiqua qu’il allait déposer leurs plateaux, afin que Valentin ne soit pas encombré et s’éclipsa rapidement. Lorsqu’il revint, il vit qu’il avait posé son front sur la table et que ses yeux étaient fermés. Il en conclut qu’ils devaient bouger au plus vite pour qu’il puisse se reposer convenablement, pas en plein milieu du self.

\- Ça va aller pour marcher ?

\- Si je tombe, tu me rattrapes ?

Avec son aversion pour les contacts physiques, il eut envie de répondre “non”, mais il se retint. Il était tout à fait capable de mettre ce détail de côté pour Valentin. Il ne répondit pas afin de ne pas le déconcentrer ou le perturber et le suivit dans le réfectoire. Il le voyait chanceler légèrement, mais rien qui attira l’attention des élèves et rien qui le poussa à initier un contact non plus.

Ils arrivèrent enfin et il ne s’autorisa à soupirer que lorsque son tuteur fut installé dans un canapé. Il alla pour prendre sa place sur une chaise peu éloignée, mais il lui assura qu’il pouvait venir à côté de lui et qu’il ne s’allongerait que plus tard. Alors c’est ce qu’il fit, bien qu’il aurait préféré qu’il se repose maintenant. S’il le pouvait, il viendrait faire un tour avant de repartir chez lui. Juste pour être sûr qu’il allait bien.

\- Dis, tu as un copain ?

\- Non plus.

Il lui avait déjà demandé s’il était en couple et lorsqu’Alex avait répondu négativement, il parlait évidemment de façon générale. Un homme, une femme et finalement peu importe le genre de la personne, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Quelle différence ? Il n’aimait pas un prénom, n’aimait pas des pronoms, il aimait une âme, une façon de penser. L’attirance physique finirait par venir avec.

Valentin ne répondit pas, n’ajouta rien, soupirant uniquement. Pourquoi souhaitait-il tellement connaître sa vie privée ? Il n’était pas contre en parler, mais que le sujet revienne à deux reprises en si peu de temps était surprenant.

Il changea complètement de sujet peu de temps après, demandant à Alex ce qu’il aimait faire de son temps libre. Ce dernier répondit qu’en dehors de la musique et de la lecture, peu de choses lui venaient en tête. Une discussion sur les livres en suivit et ils trouvèrent qu’ils avaient certaines similarités à ce propos. Simplement, l’un lisait en anglais et l’autre lisait beaucoup de livres d’historiens. Les histoires de science-fiction étaient leur principal point commun.

Mais Valentin mentionna aussi qu’il jouait de la musique et il n’en fallait pas plus pour piquer la curiosité du jeune professeur qui s’empressa de lui demander quels instruments. Il ne s’attendait pas à une si longue liste, qui le laissa sans mots. Il se rassura en se disant que beaucoup de monde devait réagir comme lui.

\- J’ai d’abord appris la flûte. Ensuite le piano et puis la guitare mais surtout la basse. Je me suis lancé sur le violon après. J’adore le violoncelle mais je préfère jouer de la contrebasse. Un peu de saxe également.

\- Je… Je sais pas ce que je suis censé répondre là.

\- Je sais pas, tu ne joues de rien ?

\- Je ne sais jouer d’absolument aucun instrument.

Il ne faisait qu’écouter la musique et c’était bien suffisant pour lui. Il n’avait jamais touché à un instrument, sauf au piano de son meilleur ami, mais uniquement pour appuyer sur des touches au hasard. Loin d’un bon niveau. Voilà pourquoi c’était si impressionnant pour lui, ça paraissait si dur. Si lui écoutait la musique, Valentin était celui qui la créait. Ça l’épatait tout bonnement.

Il lui fit une proposition aussi inattendue que le reste : en l’entendant dire qu’il n’avait aucune connaissance en musique, il lui proposa de lui apprendre à jouer d’un instrument. Pour lui qui avait toujours voulu essayer, c’était une occasion en or. Il ne souhaitait pas prendre de cours avec un professeur qu’il ne connaissait pas, pour des raisons évidentes. Mais Valentin, il le connaissait. Depuis peu de temps, mais il avait réussi à le mettre à l’aise en un temps record. Décidant qu’il n’avait aucune raison de refuser, il répondit que s’il avait assez de patience et de temps, alors il était partant.

\- Quel instrument te plairait ? Si je ne le connais pas, ça pourrait être drôle d’apprendre en même temps que toi !

\- Mmh… La batterie ?

\- C’est compliqué mais si tu as la motivation ça peut fonctionner.

Aurait-il imaginé demander à un presque inconnu qu’il avait rencontré moins de deux jours auparavant de lui apprendre un instrument ? Si on lui avait affirmé qu’il aurait cette conversation, il aurait ri sans hésitation. Mais il était motivé, il voulait le faire. A partir du moment où il voulait vraiment quelque chose, il n’était pas du genre à baisser les bras.

La sonnerie interrompit leur discussion, mais Valentin ne laissa pas leurs plans tomber à l’eau. Il lui indiqua que ses parents avaient une batterie et qu’il n’avait qu’à lui envoyer un message lorsqu’il voulait s’y mettre. Il sembla indiquer ce week-end, mais se reprit en disant qu’il avait sûrement des choses à faire. Alex ne releva pas, il improviserait le timing.

Il dut partir en cours et cette idée resta dans sa tête le reste de l’après-midi, avec le malaise de son collègue. Il passa de nouveau en salle des professeurs à 15 heures, mais il ne croisa pas son tuteur. Il en vint à la conclusion qu’il avait pu se reposer un peu et qu’il était retourné donner cours. Cela marqua la fin de sa journée et le retour chez lui également.

Il continua de penser à cette batterie et à la proposition qui lui avait été faite. Il n’avait pas beaucoup de connaissances ici et ses sorties étaient grandement limitées. Ça lui permettrait de voir quelqu’un en dehors du travail et peut-être que Valentin pourrait même devenir un ami ? Il ne voulait pas trop s’avancer, ne voulait pas espérer en vain, mais il n’ignorait pas cette possibilité.

Le samedi matin, alors qu’il allait chercher son café, il se demanda s’il devait envoyer un message. Son collègue avait sous-entendu qu’il aurait un week-end rempli, mais ce n’était pas le cas. Ses cours étaient déjà prêts et il n’avait bien évidemment aucune correction à faire. C’était le moment parfait pour se lancer dans la musique et pour passer le pas niveau social. Il eut peur de le déranger, mais il haussa finalement les épaules. Il était assez grand pour lui dire s’il ne pouvait pas ou n’en avait pas l’envie. Alors il attrapa son téléphone.

Il fit cependant face à un nouveau problème. Comment formuler son message ? Il ne devait pas être trop direct, ne devait pas pour autant être trop timide ou hésitant. Il écrivit d’abord un “Salut, disponible ce week-end ?”, qu’il effaça rapidement. Non, ça n’allait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qui le dérangeait, mais impossible d’envoyer ça comme ça. Alors il fit une seconde tentative. “Salut, ça te dit de se voir ce week-end ? On a pas pu finir notre discussion sur la batterie”. Plus il lisait ses mots et plus il les trouvait étranges. Mais il ne pouvait pas passer des heures dessus, alors il envoya avant de pouvoir modifier à nouveau.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il reçut la réponse : il l’invitait à passer quand il le souhaitait, lui indiquant qu’il était disponible tout le week-end et ajoutant son adresse. Alex lui indiqua qu’il passerait alors dans l’après-midi, à une heure raisonnable. Il apprit qu’ils partiraient directement chez les parents de Valentin pour récupérer la batterie.

Il n’avait aucun problème avec les parents en général. Il savait qu’il n’allait pas tisser de lien avec eux, que ce n’était que temporaire. Mais ça restait des gens finalement, alors la partie trop introvertie en lui le suppliait de faire demi-tour. Avec un peu de chance, ils étaient comme Valentin. Si c’était le cas, il se sentirait assez à l’aise pour que son silence ne soit pas malpoli. Et avec beaucoup de chance, son collègue n’allait pas le laisser seul face à ces inconnus en connaissant son caractère.

Il se posa la question lors du trajet en voiture, stressa un peu bien qu’il n’avait pas de réelle raison pour. Il eut également peur que cela le pousse à reprendre une attitude plus distante avec son tuteur, ce qui pourrait les faire reculer de nouveau dans leur relation professionnelle et même privée inexistante. Pourtant, quand la porte s’ouvrit sur Valentin et qu’il le vit sourire et lui tendre la main, il ne put s’empêcher de se détendre. Il avait un effet absolument magique sur lui, qui le poussait à lui rendre ses sourires et à en demander plus.

\- Salut, ça va ? Ah, fais pas attention au bazar.

\- Ça va, le week-end est calme. Et toi ?

\- Mieux que vendredi midi. C’est pas complètement passé mais pour l’instant ça va.

Il prit quelques instants pour regarder ce qui l’entourait. La maison de Valentin était simple, mais chaleureuse. Comme lui. La salle à manger était à peine séparée de la cuisine par un petit bar et ça donnait l’impression que tout était plus grand. Il aperçut une bibliothèque bien remplie, quelques meubles avec des bibelots, des tableaux sur les murs, rien de bien anormal. Il ne se permit pas de montrer sa curiosité plus que ça, pour ne pas le mettre mal à l’aise ou paraître intrusif.

Il refusa son invitation à boire quelque chose et regarda Valentin enfiler ses chaussures pour qu’ils puissent partir. Il allait le laisser conduire, puisqu’ils partaient avec sa voiture. Il avait l’air d’être quelqu’un de prudent à ce niveau.

\- C’est grand chez toi ? Une batterie ça prend de la place. Sinon on peut la mettre dans mon salon, ça comblera le vide.

\- Je pense pas pouvoir la prendre chez moi.

Ça l'embêtait un peu de lui demander de la prendre alors qu’il était celui souhaitant apprendre, alors il lui affirma que si ça ne lui allait pas, ils pourraient trouver un arrangement. De son côté il était en appartement alors c’était tout de suite plus délicat. Ce n’était pas une maison comme ici, avec de la place et pas de voisins directs. Mais ils n’eurent pas ce problème, il fut décidé qu’elle resterait ici et qu’Alex se déplacerait pour jouer. Ça permettrait aussi à son professeur d’être sûr qu’il travaillait avec régularité.

Les détails étant réglés, ils montèrent en voiture et Valentin s’excusa des 30 minutes de route où il devrait supporter son blabla. Ça semblait insurmontable, mais ce n’est qu’en arrivant qu’il réalisa qu’il avait apprécié l’écouter parler et échanger avec lui. Lui qui n’était pas à l’aise avec les gens trop bavards, son collègue semblait être le parfait équilibre. Avant même de démarrer, il avait mis sa playlist et pendant le reste du trajet il lui avait parlé de musique, partant de ce qu’il écoutait à ce qu’il voulait jouer exactement. Alex se sentait bien, à l’aise.

\- Voici l’humble demeure de mon enfance. Prêt à démonter la batterie ? Mes parents sont à la maison, mais ils sont pas envahissants.

Il était aussi prêt qu’il pourrait l’être dans une telle situation : pas du tout. Mais il lui mentit en affirmant qu’il l’était et le suivit alors qu’il toquait à la porte. Ils entendirent simplement des pas précipités et une voix qui devait appartenir à sa mère crier “C’est eux ! Lève toi !”. Il retint un sourire et une petite dame en robe rouge apparut. Elle fit la bise à Valentin, qui le présenta par la même occasion et il eut le droit à un salut presque tout aussi chaleureux. Forcément, pour paraître tout aussi agréable, il lui fit un sourire qui paraissait absolument naturel.

Il fit ensuite la connaissance du père, en train de travailler sur une petite horloge. Ils échangèrent un sourire ainsi qu’une poignée de main et Valentin les abandonna pendant quelques instants pour rejoindre sa mère qui l’appelait.

\- Fais attention, ma femme va vouloir te marier avec Valentin. Elle fait le coup à tout le monde, homme ou femme, ignore la.

C’était bon à savoir. Il ferait attention à ça et ne serait pas surpris si elle venait à faire des remarques. Il espérait que ça n’allait pas mettre de gêne entre eux. Il le remercia de les laisser prendre la batterie et l’homme répondit que ça leur ferait de la place, alors c’était avec plaisir.

Valentin revint pour poser un gâteau chaud sur la table et il comprit qu’ils n’iraient pas voir cette batterie tout de suite. Ils s’installèrent à table, Alex à côté de Valentin et il eut presque l’impression de passer un instant en famille. Ils étaient très gentils et les interactions n’étaient pas gênantes, pour une fois. Plutôt, sa mère parlait et ils écoutaient, ou bien essayaient d’en donner l’impression. Pas sa faute, il avait énormément de mal à se concentrer sur une si longue histoire dans ce contexte et un coup d'œil au fils et au père lui indiqua qu’il n’était pas le seul.

\- Et alors Alex, vous avez de la compagnie ? Un compagnon peut-être ? Valentin refuse de se trouver un conjoint, c’est désespérant ! Qu’est-ce que vous en dites ?

Il ne s’attendait décidément pas à une intervention si directe. Elle avait complètement changé de sujet d’une seconde à l’autre. Et il refusait d’écouter les sous-entendus de sa question, il n’entendait absolument rien et allait répondre très bêtement pour éviter toute situation embarrassante.

\- Non, je n’ai personne. Je pense qu’on a encore le temps pour trouver l’amour. Il doit sûrement attendre le coup de foudre.

\- Bien sûr, on a encore largement le temps. J’attends de trouver la personne qui me conviendra. Tu voudrais pas que je sois malheureux hein ?

Il avait sauté sur l’opportunité que lui donnait Alex et ce dernier retint un sourire. Il avait bien raison. Il ne connaissait pas sa mère, mais sûrement que s’ils se lançaient dans une véritable discussion sur l’amour, ils n’en verraient pas la fin. Il le suivit lorsqu’il prit la fuite avec l’excuse de la batterie qui les attendait, ne souhaitant pas lui imposer de rester dans une situation gênante pour lui.

Il apprit à démonter une batterie grâce à Valentin, retenant les étapes même s’il ne devrait pas le refaire avant un moment. Elle resterait en un morceau une fois à sa place. Ils travaillèrent de façon efficace et tout fut terminé en un rien de temps. Ils firent des aller-retours jusqu’à la voiture pour tout transporter et lorsque tout fut terminé ils rentrèrent dire au revoir aux parents. Alex les remercia de l’accueil et également pour la batterie, une nouvelle fois.

En voiture, Valentin lui demanda s’il connaissait un peu de solfège, ce à quoi il répondit non. Il avait déjà essayé d’apprendre, mais sans réelle motivation alors il avait mis tout ça de côté et n’y était jamais revenu. Ils devaient vraiment reprendre les bases, il était un débutant total. C’était beaucoup de boulot, mais il allait travailler sérieusement et en un rien de temps il aurait un niveau convenable. Il n’était pas comme les lycéens, il savait apprendre et se concentrer. Il avait des années d’expérience.

\- Tu restes manger ce soir ?

\- Ecoute, proposé si gentiment…

Il ne s’attendait pas à cette proposition, mais il n’était pas sur le point de la refuser. C’était la preuve que son collègue l’appréciait un minimum et voulait apprendre à le connaître. Refuser serait faire un grand pas en arrière, ce qu’il ne voulait pas. Ça le sortirait de sa routine aussi. Il regarda son interlocuteur sourire, puis bientôt faire une grimace.

\- J’ai plus grand chose par contre… Pizza ça te va ?

\- C’est très bien.

Ils se mirent d’accord sur le planning : ils allaient rentrer la batterie, prendre les pizzas, manger et ils la monteraient après, dans la soirée. Ils pourraient même tester un peu avant qu’il ne soit obligé de rentrer.

Ils ramenèrent tout dans la maison sans problème et assez rapidement puisqu’ils étaient deux. Puis Valentin lui proposa de choisir où est-ce qu’il voulait manger, insistant pour l’inviter. Alex le laissa choisir la pizzeria, puisqu’il payait et lui proposa de manger ici plutôt que sur place. De cette façon, chacun prenait une décision et ils étaient comme presque toujours sur un pied d’égalité.

Il lui proposa une bière une fois à table, mais Alex refusa en lui rappelant qu’il conduisait plus tard. Même si ça ne l’empêchait pas de prendre le volant, il préférait éviter. Il était plus rassuré lorsqu’il était entièrement sobre. Son tuteur n’avait aucune raison de refuser lui cependant, alors il en profita.

\- Tu m’as dit que tu n’as jamais eu de copine ou de copain, mais tu as déjà eu quelqu’un avec qui tu as eu des relations bien au-delà de la simple amitié ?

\- Ça dépend de ce que tu entends par là. J’ai évidemment des gens que je classe plus haut que de simples amis.

\- Des amis de longue date ?

\- J’ai rencontré mon correspondant à Oxford, qui est devenu mon meilleur ami et qui m’a présenté à son petit groupe.

Le visage de Valentin se mit à rougir incroyablement vite de nouveau et il détourna le regard en se passant une main sur le visage. Immédiatement, Alex se demanda s’il était en train de refaire un malaise. Il avait dit en début de journée qu’il allait mieux mais que ce n’était pas totalement passé. C’était la preuve qu’il devait continuer à se méfier. Ainsi, il resta sur ses gardes même en le voyant retourner dans le frigo, rechercher une bière visiblement.

\- Et il habite en Angleterre ? C’est quoi son nom déjà ?

\- Ouais, il est en Angleterre. Il s’appelle Matthew, il a 25 ans.

\- Ah, on a le même âge.

Il lui parla un peu de son meilleur ami, puisque Valentin semblait surpris d’apprendre que son correspondant était plus âgé que lui. Mais ce n’était rien de surprenant, c’était même plutôt fréquent. Ça lui permettait aussi de loger chez lui lorsqu’il retournait là-bas, au lieu de payer l’hôtel et de se ruiner. En retour, Matthew venait en France de temps en temps, mais il ne parlait pas un mot de leur langue.

Valentin lui parla aussi de son meilleur ami, plus âgé que tous. Il avait déjà une femme et une petite fille. Ce qui l’amena à sa propre situation et il se désespéra un peu de n’avoir personne dans sa vie. Pour essayer de le réconforter un peu, Alex lui assura que ça allait venir, qu’il ne resterait pas seul éternellement. Il lui sortit même cette phrase courante, disant que l’amour frapperait à sa porte quand il s’y attendrait le moins.

\- Oh à qui le dis-tu mon pauvre… C’est exactement l’impression que j’ai en ce moment.

A la façon dont il s’était figé juste après avoir dit ça et au rire plein d’amertume qui avait suivi, il n’avait pas voulu dire ça. Mais Alex était trop curieux pour laisser une telle phrase sans suite. S’il avait des problèmes en amour, ça expliquait pourquoi il ne se sentait pas toujours bien. Et peut-être qu’il pourrait l’aider.

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu’un ?

\- ...On peut dire ça oui. C’est très récent, on se connait pas très bien. Je peux pas dire que je l’aime, mais c’est différent quand on est ensemble. Je rougis tout le temps et j’enchaîne les bourdes. Pourtant je suis à l’aise comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps.

\- Peut-être qu’en apprenant à vous connaître il va se passer quelque chose ?

\- Peut-être… C’est compliqué. On est pas super proche, je sais même pas ce qu’il pense de moi.

Le visage de Valentin tourna une nouvelle fois au rouge, mais pour une raison connue cette fois. Il venait clairement de dire que c’était un homme. Pas que cela dérangeait Alex, il s’en fichait bien lui. Il n’allait certainement pas le juger. Au contraire, il continua à lui donner des conseils comme il le pouvait. Il lui rappela notamment qu’une confiance mutuelle devait prendre le temps de se mettre en place. Et il rigola même pour la première fois en disant que ses conseils n’avaient pas grande valeur.

Il n’avait pas prévu qu’il le prenne dans le mauvais sens. Il lui assura qu’il ne pouvait qu’avoir plus d’expérience que lui et après lui avoir demandé s’ils pouvaient parler franchement, lui raconta que quelques années avant ses amis s’étaient beaucoup moqués de lui pour n’avoir pas franchi le pas sexuellement parlant et sous la pression il avait fini par avoir sa première fois avec sa meilleure amie. Il lui confia que c’était la pire décision qu’il aurait pu prendre et que maintenant dans le domaine de l’amour il était totalement perdu.

\- Je pense pas que tu dois en avoir honte. Tu ne vas pas avec n’importe qui, c’est un bon point. Et pour ta meilleure amie, tu n’étais juste pas prêt. Vas-y étape par étape, renforce votre lien, passez du temps ensemble, complimente-le de temps à autre… Reste toi-même surtout.

Il aurait aimé éviter d’avouer qu’il n’avait franchi aucun cap de son côté, mais Valentin lui avait posé la question alors il n’avait pas eu le choix. Il avait détourné le regard et avait fait de son mieux pour limiter ses rougeurs, bien que ce fut plus facile à dire qu’à faire.

\- Tu sortirais avec un gars toi ?

\- Moi ? Je regarde pas trop tout ça. Je tombe amoureux d’une personnalité, pas d’un corps. Tout ça, ça passe au second plan. Mais si tu cherches à avoir son avis, demande-lui au détour d’une conversation, comme là, c’est plutôt pas mal.

\- Je ferai ça… Ça ne me coûte rien et peut-être qu’il y aura un résultat.

\- Vas-y avec confiance, c’est le meilleur moyen. Mais je vais le rencontrer moi cet inconnu qui te fait tant d’effet ?

Il le regarda avaler sa bière de travers et fit un sourire désolé. Il lui avait donné des conseils, maintenant il voulait connaître l’identité de cet homme. Valentin ne lui donna aucun indice, simplement qu’il l’avait sûrement déjà rencontré et qu’il l’aimerait sûrement bien puisqu’ils se ressemblaient. Alex essaya de pousser un peu en demandant un nom, mais son collègue rougit encore plus. Il eut du mal à lui répondre, se raclant la gorge, ouvrant et fermant la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans rien dire. Il passa une main sur son visage, puis finalement lâcha une réponse tout bas.

\- Je suis presque sûr que tu le connais. Je te laisse deviner ?

\- Mon pauvre, t’es totalement amoureux.

\- Tu penses ? Non, c’est pas possible… Je le connais depuis, un, deux, trois jou- mois ! Trois mois. Oui trois mois c’est ça. C’est trop peu !

\- T’arrêtes pas de te reprendre depuis tout à l’heure… Tu caches quelque chose ?


	4. Chapter 4

La façon que Valentin avait de se reprendre constamment en parlant de ce mystérieux individu ne lui plaisait pas. Qu’il cache son nom, Alex pouvait le comprendre. Qu’il ne souhaite pas lui donner plus de détails, certes, il acceptait puisqu’il voyait à quel point le sujet embarrassait son interlocuteur. Mais qu’il doute et se reprenne sur des choses comme leur rencontre et depuis combien de temps ils se connaissaient… Il espérait sincèrement qu’il n’était pas en train d’inventer une histoire de toutes pièces. Il n’avait pas besoin de ça pour avoir son attention.

Il regarda Valentin détourner le regard et laisser le silence prendre place pendant quelques secondes avant de lui donner une réponse assez vague.

\- Je veux juste cacher son nom si tu veux bien. Tu es le premier à qui j’en parle, je me sens en confiance alors… C’est juste que je connais rien de lui.

\- Mais en trois mois, t’as pas eu le temps d’apprendre à le connaître un minimum ?

\- Je le vois pas très souvent et il est aussi bavard que toi sur sa vie. Il commence à me connaître, mais moi je ne sais rien de lui. Je connais une de ses passions et son métier, rien de plus.

\- Je peux pas t’aider là… On a beau se ressembler selon toi, si je décidais de parler de ma vie, ça ne te débloquerait pas.

Mais il voulait bien le croire. Il trouvait encore la situation un peu étrange, mais son but n’était pas d’invalider les sentiments de son collègue ainsi que sa confiance. Il partait du principe que son impression était fausse, une petite remontée de son manque de confiance général.

Valentin lui offrit un sourire crispé et proposa de s’occuper de la batterie au lieu de parler de sa vie. Alex ne refusa pas, ne souhaitant pas le pousser plus loin s’il n'était pas prêt. Il finirait bien par trouver l’identité de ce coup de foudre, il était déjà en train d’y réfléchir. Pour l’instant, il préféra suivre son tuteur et il eut le droit à un petit tour rapide de la maison. La conclusion était la même qu’auparavant, c’était relativement simple mais reflétait parfaitement la personnalité de celui qui y habitait.

Après avoir attrapé un tapis dans la chambre, ils s’étaient mis à monter la batterie, cette fois un peu plus facilement. Il suffisait de faire l’inverse de ce qu’ils avaient fait plus tôt, alors il n’y eut aucunement besoin d’instructions. Ils travaillèrent principalement dans le silence, Alex réfléchissant toujours à cet homme qui posait tant de soucis à Valentin. Il était curieux de nature, il détestait ne pas savoir. 

Dès qu’ils eurent terminé, Valentin l’invita à s’installer pour essayer. Il lui indiqua comment se positionner, lui expliqua aussi ce à quoi il devait faire attention. Le résultat fut satisfaisant, mais une fois positionné Alex se rendit compte qu’il n’avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Alors il releva la tête vers son professeur qui devait maintenant lui donner son premier cours. Ce dernier avait rigolé en voyant qu’il était perdu, mais l’avait rassuré en lui disant qu’ils allaient commencer par des choses simples.

Ses mains se posèrent sur les siennes, rectifiant sa prise sur les baguettes. Il s’accroupit également à côté de lui, et mit une main sous son genou pour corriger sa position. Rien de bien dramatique, rien d’extraordinaire, mais pour Alex ça l’était. Parce qu’il n’avait pas frissonné. Il n’avait pas ressenti de dégoût non plus, ou même d’inconfort. En fait, il s’était à peine rendu compte du contact physique entre eux, comme si c’était quelque chose de normal. Comme si en quelques jours à peine, il avait réussi à lui faire confiance. 

\- T’es sûr que tu as besoin d’apprendre à jouer ? Selon moi tu sais déjà le faire.

\- T’as raison. J’en ai déjà joué étant petit et un peu en grandissant. J’avais pris des cours, mais ça s’est envenimé. Je garde quelques bases de là et aussi à force d’écouter les batteurs donner des conseils à d’autres.

Valentin avait vraiment tout essayé dans la musique. Il lui avait dit qu’il ne maîtrisait pas à la perfection tous ses instruments, qu’il n’avait que les bases quelques fois et qu’il était vraiment à l’aise avec deux ou trois uniquement. Mais rien que ça, c’était impressionnant aux yeux d’Alex. Pouvoir prendre un instrument presque au hasard et en jouer quelques notes sans hésitation, il n’avait jamais croisé quelqu’un avec cette capacité.

Ils continuèrent mine de rien une bonne partie de la soirée et le niveau monta un peu. Ce n’était encore que des bases, des cours de débutant puisqu’il n’avait même pas commencé depuis 24 heures. Mais il se débrouillait bien, il était concentré et content de faire ça avec son collègue alors il retenait sans problème.

Lorsqu’ils furent tous deux trop fatigués, ils décidèrent d’en rester là. Valentin lui indiqua qu’il pouvait profiter des week-ends pour venir quand il le souhaitait, qu’il était généralement là de toute façon. Ainsi, sans le vouloir, ils s’étaient presque programmé d’autres rendez-vous tournant autour de la batterie. Il qualifia même Alex de “compagnie agréable”, ce qui lui donna toutes les raisons de revenir au plus vite.

\- Même demain si tu fais rien. J’ai pas encore trop de boulot.

\- J’ai rien de prévu demain. Attends toi à me revoir quelque part dans l’après-midi.

Pensait-il qu’il allait l’inviter à revenir dès le lendemain ? Non, évidemment. Déjà il avait été surpris de l’entendre dire qu’il appréciait sa compagnie, mais il ne pensait pas que c’était à ce point. Cependant, il avait lui aussi apprécié cette journée. Ça lui avait permis d’apprendre à connaître Valentin un peu plus, de se sentir plus à l’aise avec lui. Qu’il lui livre une partie de lui autour d’un repas et qu’il se montre si chaleureux aidait beaucoup.

En rentrant, son appartement sembla bien trop vide et silencieux. Il avait passé la journée en compagnie de ce qu’il appelait un rayon de soleil, souriant, plein de bonne humeur. Certes il ne semblait être en forme et Alex avait souvent peur de le voir tomber et faire un malaise, mais il n’était sûrement pas comme ça habituellement. Il l’espérait. 

En y repensant, il eut presque du mal à retenir un sourire. Si peu de temps et il s’attachait déjà à quelqu’un. Ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’il contrôlait, il était capable d’apprécier et de détester quelqu’un tout aussi vite. Et face à la question “pourquoi est-ce que je l’apprécie autant”, il ne trouva aucune réponse, que ce soit dans la soirée, ou même le lendemain. 

Il s’était demandé s’il devait vraiment passer chez son tuteur justement, sachant que c’était dimanche. Mais il l’avait invité alors ne pas venir serait réellement malpoli. Il lui avait même assuré qu’il pouvait passer, qu’il n’était pas occupé et que ce serait avec plaisir. Il envoya tout de même un message en début d’après-midi pour savoir si c’était toujours d’actualité et Valentin lui répondit que oui plus d’une heure plus tard. Cela fit douter Alex mais il lui fit confiance, alors il fit comme le jour précédent.

Lorsqu’il frappa à la porte, il entendit un gros bruit, un cri et eut peur de ne jamais voir Valentin ouvrir cette porte. Mais ça arriva finalement et il le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Il tenait sa guitare par le manche, ses cheveux étaient complètement ébouriffés, il avait la marque de sa main sur sa joue et surtout son visage était entièrement rouge.

\- Heu… Ça va ? Entre, entre, désolé.

\- Hey… Si tu veux je peux… Enfin, je veux pas te déranger si tu dormais ?

\- Non t’inquiète ! Je jouais et je me suis endormi, donc quand t’as frappé…

Valentin ouvrit la porte en grand et lui fit un sourire gêné. Il lui expliqua qu’il n’avait pas bien dormi et qu’il avait fait deux fois le même cauchemar. Mais avant qu’Alex n’ait eu l’occasion de lui demander plus d’informations, il lui parla de batterie et lui demanda s’il voulait commencer maintenant. Partant du principe que s’il changeait de sujet, il ne voulait pas en parler, le jeune professeur n’insista pas et le suivit jusqu’à l’instrument.

Ils reprirent ce qu’ils avaient fait la veille, fort heureusement Alex se souvenant de tout, mais Valentin ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Il était un peu plus distant, un peu moins souriant que le jour précédent. Pire, il lui avait semblé voir sa main trembler de façon peu naturelle. Il attendait qu’il aborde le sujet, ce qui n’arriva jamais. Le seul élément déclencheur fut quand il lui indiqua qu’il aimerait faire une pause pour boire un coup. Il le regarda aller lui chercher de l’eau et en fut presque blessé lorsqu’il le vit tendre le verre à bout de bras. Il se tenait quand même loin de lui, trop loin pour que ce soit naturel. 

Il le remercia, mais l’ambiance était extrêmement tendue désormais. Valentin se rapprocha un peu, mais c’était trop tard maintenant. Il le regarda s’asseoir de nouveau sur son tabouret et soupirer avant de lui fournir des explications.

\- Désolé Alex. C’est pas contre toi, je suis pas dans mon assiette en ce moment. 

\- Pourquoi tu me l’as pas dit ? Je t’aurais laissé ton dimanche.

Alex ne se posa plus de questions et reposa directement les baguettes. Même en lui ayant proposé la veille, il aurait pu lui envoyer un message en lui expliquant qu’il n’était pas bien. Il n’aurait rien dit évidemment et Valentin aurait pu se reposer ce week-end pour revenir en pleine forme le lundi. Désormais, il douterait à chaque fois qu’il lui dirait qu’il pouvait passer, aurait plus encore l’impression de déranger.

Il fit comme dans le self, posa brièvement sa main sur son front. Il n’avait toujours pas l’air d’avoir de fièvre. Il devait soit couver quelque chose, soit être très fatigué. La conclusion était la même, il devait absolument se reposer.

\- Va te reposer, je rigole pas. Tu as besoin que je fasse quelque chose ? Sinon je vais y aller.

\- Non, ça va, ne pars pas ! Je voulais te voir, reste !

Alors qu’il s’était levé, son collègue avait attrapé son poignet et avait prononcé ces mots. Alex en fut surpris et le regarda sans savoir quoi lui répondre. Qu’il dise si honnêtement qu’il voulait le voir et surtout qu’il souhaitait qu’il reste faisait naître une drôle de sensation. Sûrement de l’étonnement.

\- Me dis pas que je viens de penser tout haut…

Valentin ne mit pas deux secondes à rougir comme jamais encore et à le lâcher. Il se leva précipitamment et s’éloigna vers son canapé pour se laisser tomber dessus. Il lui demanda sur le coup d’oublier, lui affirma qu’il pouvait y aller, qu’il était juste malade et qu’il allait se reposer. Mais ce type de réponse ne satisfaisait pas Alex, pas après ce qu’il avait dit quelques secondes avant. Il avait, selon ses mots, pensé à voix haute. Alors au fond, ses mots n’étaient pas faux, bien au contraire. Ils n’étaient juste pas censés prendre vie.

Il s’approcha de lui lentement, apercevant une petite larme couler le long de sa joue, lui brisant un peu plus le cœur. S’il tenait tellement à ce qu’il reste avec lui, ce n’était pas impossible. Il n’était pas contre, il appréciait tout autant sa compagnie. Et en l’occurrence, il pourrait veiller sur lui et s’assurer qu’il ne finissait pas par se blesser.

\- Et si j’ai envie de rester…? On peut toujours faire autre chose pour que tu puisses te reposer en même temps.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir me supporter, moi et mes paroles étranges, pour l’après-midi ?

Le jeune professeur crut voir un petit sourire sur le visage de son tuteur et se permit alors de se détendre. S’il ne pleurait pas, alors c’était une excellente nouvelle.

Quand il se redressa et lui fit signe de s’asseoir à côté de lui, il s'exécuta. Il n’eut pas à lui demander plus de détails sur sa situation, Valentin se mit à lui raconter de lui-même ce qu’il se passait. Il lui raconta qu’il ne comprenait pas, que jamais il n’avait été comme ça. Qu’il avait l’impression de faire des malaises constamment, que son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas comme il le devrait, qu’il se faisait des films. Il lui conta aussi le rêve dont il avait parlé en début d’après-midi, qui selon lui n’avait aucune signification, mais qui revenait en boucle. Un cauchemar des plus normaux, mais Alex comprenait l’inquiétude. Ce n’était jamais agréable de ne pas faire des nuits complètes sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

Ils en discutèrent pendant un moment, en venant à la conclusion que la solitude devait trop lui peser. Il avait des collègues, confirma qu’il avait des amis ici et là, mais ce n’était pas de cette solitude qu’il souffrait. Son cœur avait choisi quelqu’un, avait eu un véritable coup de foudre et son cerveau semblait suivre le pas. Il avait besoin d’une compagnie amoureuse, quelqu’un pour prendre soin de lui et qu’il pourrait chérir en retour. Ce mystérieux homme ferait mieux de faire bouger les choses, ou bien il ne savait pas comment les choses évolueraient. 

Il lui assura quand même qu’il était là quand il le souhaitait, qu’il pouvait l’appeler n’importe quand. Même au beau milieu de la nuit s’il en avait besoin. Il ne pouvait pas lui apporter quoique ce soit d’autre, si ce n’est que son soutien total et une épaule sur laquelle s’appuyer.

\- J’en reviens à la discussion d’hier mais… est-ce que si je suis attiré par un homme, je suis gay ?

\- Pas forcément non. Tu peux ne pas mettre un nom sur ta sexualité, mais une attirance envers un homme en particulier ne te rend pas gay.

\- Quand je pense à lui, je vois nos discussions, ce qu’on fait ensemble, son sourire qui est rare mais si sincère et si beau, je vois pas son corps… C’est quelque chose d’autre qui me fait craquer, son intelligence, sa gentillesse, je ne sais pas. 

\- Vu comment tu en parles, c’est réellement une bonne personne. Fonce, tente ta chance.

L’entendre parler de ses sentiments aussi ouvertement, les décrire avec tellement d’intensité était à la fois adorable, mais aussi très délicat. Valentin était amoureux, il n’y avait aucun doute à avoir. Dès qu’il parlait de cet homme, il avait un sourire tellement doux sur ses lèvres et ses yeux semblaient briller de mille éclats. D’un autre côté, il en serait presque jaloux. Personne ne parlait de cette façon de lui, tout comme il ne le faisait pour personne. Il ne cherchait pas une relation, ne faisait rien pour s’approcher des gens, au contraire. Il gardait cette habitude de les rejeter. 

Les questions que lui posait Valentin étaient plus complexes encore dans ce contexte. Lorsqu’il lui demanda comment il réagirait si un homme, un ami, venait tenter sa chance avec lui, ce qu’il souhaiterait qu’il lui dise, il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il ne se basa que sur des suppositions, répondit qu’il ne dirait pas non immédiatement, qu’il le laisserait essayer. Simplement, qu’il aille droit au but, s’il souhaitait voir quelque chose naître qu’il le fasse comprendre clairement, qu’il fasse le premier pas en l’invitant quelque part.

\- Simplement, il faut que je puisse parler comme je le fais là, il faut que je sois à l’aise assez rapidement. Sinon ça ne fonctionnera pas.

Il répondit à quelques autres questions, donnant son point de vue plus que de vrais conseils. Valentin hochait la tête à chaque fois, écoutant avec attention et il lui assura qu’il essaierait d’inviter l’inconnu quelque part. Il voulait sincèrement faire les choses bien, essayer d’aller plus loin sans pour autant être trop collant avec cet homme, ou le mettre mal à l’aise. Il voyait son confort autant que le sien, et c’était très, très mignon à entendre selon Alex.

Son collègue en vint à la conclusion qu’il allait attendre que la rentrée passe et qu’en attendant il serait juste plus explicite sans pour autant être direct. Il voulait, selon ses propres mots, éviter la friendzone au risque de ne plus jamais en sortir.

\- Pour l’instant, je vais juste continuer de le voir à la maison de temps à autre ou au boulot.

\- Il est au lycée ? Et il vient ici ? Je vais peut-être le rencontrer par hasard !

\- Bah oui évidemment, je t’ai dit hier que tu le connais. En dehors du lycée, je ne sais pas si on a des fréquentations en commun.

Il essayait de garder son calme et de lui faire un sourire, mais Alex l’avait bien vu sursauter et réaliser son erreur. Il s’était laissé emporter par son récit, avait donné des informations qu’il n’avait aucune intention de lâcher. Mais il n’allait pas s’en plaindre, il voulait connaître l’identité de cet homme. Il souhaitait plus que tout avoir un nom, ou au moins un visage sans forcer pour obtenir un des deux.

Mais tout de même, en essayant de deviner il n’arrivait pas à trouver quoique ce soit. Un homme qui se trouvait au lycée, qu’il connaissait, que Valentin avait rencontré il y a trois mois. Tous les professeurs étaient là depuis bien plus longtemps et s’il remontait trois mois en arrière, c’était l’équivalent des épreuves du bac. Qui aurait-il pu rencontrer en cette période qu’Alex avait également vu et qui travaillait au même endroit qu’eux ? Même en s’éloignant des enseignants, il n’avait rien. Il devait sérieusement rater quelque chose.

\- Tu es sûr que je le connais ? Il y a trois mois on était en juin, tu l’as rencontré où ?

\- Je vais t’aider un peu, mais par pitié si tu as un nom, ne le dis pas à voix haute.

Il lui donna toute son attention après ces mots. Valentin était véritablement stressé de ce qu’il voyait, il regardait le sol et il avait soudainement déplié ses jambes. Un peu comme s’il se préparait à fuir. Alex ne dirait pourtant rien, il lui avait demandé de garder son identité s’il la trouvait alors il n’allait pas s’amuser à l’embarrasser. Il gardait ses lèvres bien scellées et son collègue n’aurait pas à en rougir.

Un petit silence suivit, comme s’il hésitait encore à lui dire et il le laissa prendre la décision sans insister. S’il se décidait à faire demi-tour, il le pouvait encore. Mais non, sur ce qui semblait être un coup de tête, il avait donné plus d’informations, en avait rectifiées quelques unes et s’était levé précipitamment pour s’enfuir dans la cuisine, laissant Alex seul avec ses mots.

\- T’as raison, en fait, ça fait bien moins longtemps que je le connais. C’est pour ça que je ne sais rien à son propos. C’est la première fois que je suis chamboulé comme ça en rencontrant quelqu’un et encore plus un homme. Pour tout te dire, il est plus jeune que moi, et il est prof.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Alex se sentit encore plus perdu que précédemment. Valentin lui avait alors menti ? C’était vexant, il avait toujours tout fait pour qu’il soit à l’aise et qu’il puisse parler librement. Dans un même temps, il pouvait comprendre la difficulté. Parler de son “crush” ne devait pas être simple et peut-être avait-il tout simplement peur qu’avec de telles informations, son identité soit révélée. Il soupira et décida de passer sur ce mensonge, de tout bonnement ignorer son existence.

Puisque son interlocuteur venait de s’enfuir dans la cuisine, cela lui donna le temps de réfléchir. Valentin connaissait l’homme depuis moins de trois mois, ce qui remontait forcément à la rentrée et donc à quelqu’un de nouveau dans l’établissement. Il rencontra cependant un problème dans sa pensée : il était le seul nouveau professeur. Cela lui avait été dit, il le savait. Il essaya quand même de faire un résumé des informations qu’il avait : cet homme était comme lui, il venait de temps à autre ici et était au lycée. C’était également un professeur. Beaucoup de coïncidences. 

Impossible, il y avait peu de chances pour que la réponse soit réellement ce qu’il avait en tête. Mais son collègue venait de fuir, ne le regardait plus, il lui posait beaucoup de questions sur sa vie amoureuse et sur ce qu’il attendait de quelqu’un. Tout ne pouvait pas être qu’un hasard. 

Il sentit son visage chauffer, prenant sans aucun doute des couleurs et son ventre se serra. Il ne souhaitait pas faire un pas en arrière et redevenir timide, mais ne venait-il pas de tout lui avouer ? Alex ne pouvait pas même lui offrir une réponse, il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il souhaitait, de ce qu’il pouvait et voulait lui donner. Il n’avait absolument aucun argument ou sentiment contre, mais tout cela était encore bien incertain. Il décida alors de ne pas réagir, de ne rien concrétiser. Il avait déjà expliqué à Valentin ce qu’il attendait, lui avait dit que tout le monde avait sa chance à condition que la personne fasse le premier pas.

Il prit le temps de se calmer, profitant que son aîné traîne dans la cuisine. Lorsque ce dernier revint, il lui fit un sourire innocent qui reçut une réponse similaire.

\- Nan, je vois pas. Tu me tiens au courant de toute façon ? 

\- Oui, je te dirai. Mais puisque ça fait peu de temps, je suis pas sûr de ce que je ressens alors j’ai le temps avant de faire un pas en avant.

Il laissa Valentin changer le sujet bien rapidement, pour leur intérêt mutuel. Continuer sur un tel sujet alors qu’ils savaient désormais tous deux qui était le principal concerné était trop dangereux. Regarder un film cependant, cela ne l’était pas. Ils se décidèrent sur un titre bien connu que pourtant Alex n’avait jamais vu et son collègue lui promit même de lui prêter les livres s’il appréciait. Pour sûr, il finirait par les lui voler, il était un grand lecteur.

Ils s’installèrent chacun sur leur moitié de divan et le jeune professeur jeta un coup d’oeil à Valentin. Il semblait mieux se porter et ne donnait pas l’impression d’être au bord du malaise. La fatigue se lisait encore sur son visage, mais ce n’était en aucun cas surprenant. Il avait affirmé plus tôt qu’il avait passé une mauvaise nuit et qu’il avait été hanté par le même cauchemar plusieurs fois. Alex espérait surtout qu’une activité si calme et qui ne demandait aucune réflexion allait le pousser à se reposer et peut-être même à fermer les yeux. Il ne ferait pas de commentaire si cela arrivait.

Ses souhaits trouvèrent réponse, puisqu’alors qu’il regardait le film, il sentit quelque chose contre sa cuisse. Il dévia son attention avec curiosité et son regard se posa sur la tête de Valentin. Il serrait encore un coussin entre ses bras et il avait visiblement glissé jusqu’à poser le haut de sa tête contre la cuisse d’Alex. Ce dernier resta interdit quelques secondes, avant de finalement faire un doux sourire. Ne souhaitant pas le réveiller, il ne dit rien et reporta son attention sur le film. Il ne se rendit compte que trop tard que sa main était plongée dans les cheveux de Valentin, avec lesquels il jouait inconsciemment.

Décidant qu’il n’avait aucune raison de paniquer, il n’arrêta pas et laissa même Valentin s’installer un peu plus, sa tête désormais complètement posée sur ses jambes. Quelque part au fond de ses pensées, il se rappela que de tels contacts n’étaient pas dans sa zone de confort et qu’il devrait tout faire pour les éviter. Mais de telles idées furent noyées par la chaleur se répandant avec douceur dans tout son être. Il n’avait aucune envie de bouger, n’avait aucune réelle raison de le faire. 

Un seul problème survint, mettant Alex dans une situation délicate : le film était maintenant terminé et Valentin dormait toujours. Il le regarda en se demandant comment le réveiller, ou même s’il devait le faire. Mais son collègue ouvrit les yeux, répondant à ses questions. Il le regarda réaliser dans quelle position il était et essayer de se redresser précipitamment sans grande réussite. 

\- Alex ? Oh mon dieu je me suis endormi sur toi, désolé !

\- Ne t’en fais pas, prends ton temps pour te réveiller.

Valentin sembla ouvrir un peu plus les yeux après quelques secondes et il se redressa enfin. Alex se retint de sourire à son air gêné qu’il qualifierait sans doute d’adorable. Il répondit à une nouvelle excuse en lui assurant que ce n’était pas grave, qu’il préférait qu’il se repose, il en avait besoin.

Ils partirent bien vite dans la chambre du propriétaire de la maison, pour qu’Alex puisse jeter un coup d'œil à sa collection de livres. Sans surprise, en dehors des livres d’histoire, il avait beaucoup de romans de science-fiction et de romance. Ces genres lui correspondaient parfaitement, il en renvoyait l’image. Alex se ferait un plaisir de plonger dans son monde, espérant secrètement pouvoir le comprendre un peu plus grâce à cela. Il emprunterait différents ouvrages avec le temps, jusqu’à ne plus avoir de choix. 

Alors que Valentin lui répondait qu’il viendrait régulièrement pour la batterie et qu’il pourrait donc changer ses livres, il ajouta qu’il pourrait un jour prendre l’instrument chez lui s’il le voulait. Cela donna l’occasion à Alex d’imposer son avis pour la première fois. Ne lui laissant pas de choix, il répondit que l’instrument était le sien et que pour un passionné de musique comme Valentin, c’était important de pouvoir garder de quoi jouer. D’ailleurs, il lui confia qu’il aimerait beaucoup l’entendre jouer des instruments qui étaient chez lui. Son aîné lui assura qu’il en jouerait de temps à autre pour l’accompagner à la batterie.

\- Il est tard, tu manges ici ?

\- Je suppose… Désolé, j’avais pas prévu de rester.

Plus Alex passait de temps avec Valentin et moins il voyait les journées passer. A chaque fois, il ne prenait conscience de l’heure que trop tard, grâce à une remarque, ou bien à une sonnerie lorsqu’ils étaient au lycée. Habituellement, il n’en était pas dérangé, mais il ne souhaitait pas rester chaque soir chez son collègue, cela lui donnait l’impression de profiter de lui et de ce qu’il voulait bien lui offrir.

Le jeune professeur l’aida naturellement à cuisiner, bien qu’il n’y eut pas grand chose à faire. Ils décidèrent qu’une salade irait bien pour un dimanche soir où ils étaient tous deux fatigués. Ils se mirent à table et Valentin lui demanda ce qu’il faisait d’autre comme activité, ou bien même s’il faisait du sport.

\- Laisse-moi deviner ! Vu tes épaules, je dirais que tu faisais de la natation ?

\- Bien essayé, mais non. J’ai décidé d’essayer la danse contemporaine il y a deux ans.

\- De la danse ! Je trouve ça magnifique. Tu as des vidéos de tes spectacles ?

\- Je te ferai voir, j’en ai quelques unes.

Alex fut presque surpris de le voir si enthousiaste face à sa réponse concernant la danse. La plupart des gens ne réagissaient pas comme ceci, bien au contraire. Un homme faisant de la danse, c’était encore dur à accepter pour la majorité. Lui-même s’était posé des questions avant de commencer, mais il avait découvert qu’il n’y avait aucune raison de poser une étiquette féminine ou masculine sur un sport. 

Il continua à lui en dire un peu plus sur cette activité, lui expliquant assez brièvement comment cela se déroulait lorsqu’il en faisait encore. Valentin, en échange lui parla de musique et de son entourage. Il lui expliqua qu’il avait un ami batteur qui s’y connaissait bien plus et lui proposa de venir jouer avec ses amis un jour. Alex ne répondit pas à cette invitation lancée entre deux explications, peu à l’aise à l’idée de rencontrer trop de monde d’un coup, encore plus s’il devait jouer d’un instrument qu’il ne connaissait pas encore avec des personnes expérimentées. Il verrait ça dans le futur, pour le moment il était très bien ici, juste avec Valentin.

Ils ne prolongèrent pas la soirée, se souvenant que le lendemain, ils avaient des cours à assurer et qu’Alex avait encore la route pour rentrer. Quelques remerciements et sourires, ainsi qu’une poignée de main plus tard, il était de retour chez lui. Il tenta de ne pas repenser à la journée une fois dans son lit, fit de son mieux pour ne pas rester bloqué sur les sentiments exprimés indirectement. Il évita également la question “pourquoi moi” soigneusement.

Le lendemain, alors qu’il attendait son collègue en salle des professeurs, il se demanda même comment il allait faire pour ne pas être gêné. Mais en le voyant arriver avec une petite mine, de grandes cernes et des yeux gonflés et rouges, ces pensées disparurent. Il le suivit du regard jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive en face de lui.

\- Ah salut, ça va ? T’as l’air fatigué.

\- Tout va bien ? T’as pas l’air en forme.

Alex mourrait d’envie de lui dire de rentrer, de se reposer et de ne pas rester là dans cet état. Mais il n’était personne pour lui suggérer une telle chose. Il ne pouvait qu’essayer de lui faire comprendre et au pire des cas, veiller sur lui. Il pensait pourtant que tout était réglé, que la journée d’hier lui avait permis de vider ce qu’il avait sur le coeur. Lorsqu’il était parti, Valentin ne semblait pas aller mal, il lui avait parlé normalement et lui avait fait un sourire similaire aux autres.

Son tuteur haussa les épaules et lui répondit qu’il avait juste mal dormi et que le lundi n’était jamais la meilleure journée. Alex n’insista pas, lui rappelant juste qu’il pouvait le mettre au courant s’il n’allait pas bien et que le lycée avait une infirmerie. Il pourrait tout de même voir l’évolution de la situation, car Valentin allait venir avec lui pour son cours de 14 heures afin d’en voir le déroulement. Ce dernier lui proposa une nouvelle fois de manger ensemble, une proposition qui fut acceptée sans hésitation. 

Il lui fit à cet instant une demande assez singulière. Il l’informa qu’il pensait à passer le concours pour enseigner en classe européenne. Il lui raconta que c’était quelque chose qui l’attirait beaucoup, puisque c’était l’occasion pour Valentin de partir sur des sujets un peu différents du programme d’histoire. Cela voulait dire un peu plus de travail et d’heures, mais ce n’était rien d’insurmontable. Et sa relation avec les élèves semblait être très bonne, alors ce serait bénéfique à tout le monde.

\- Tu pourras regarder les qualifications nécessaires ? Et me dire si c’est assez accessible pour moi ?

\- Rien de très compliqué je pense, il faut juste des connaissances dans la langue et dans la matière que tu souhaites proposer. Je vais me renseigner correctement et je reviendrai vers toi. Par contre, c’est généralement l’étude des Etats-Unis et du Royaume-Uni. Est-ce que tu t’y connais ?

\- Je connais un peu, mais c’est tout.

\- Je te donnerai un coup de main.

Il était très heureux de pouvoir lui proposer un peu d’aide. Il lui demanda son niveau d’expression orale afin d’avoir une idée, mais Valentin répondit qu’il ne savait pas vraiment. Cependant, il lui proposa d’essayer de tenir une conversation en anglais un jour, pour qu’Alex puisse se faire une idée de son niveau exactement et des lacunes qu’il avait. Ce serait d’autant mieux que le professeur de langue pourrait le corriger et lui donner des conseils directement plutôt que de passer par quelqu’un d’autre ou d’y aller à l’aveugle.

Ils parlèrent aussi de l’agrégation que son collègue avait en tête. Alex lui précisa tout de même que s’il devait se préparer pour deux concours en même temps, il allait être surchargé et les résultats ne seraient peut-être pas ceux espérés. Il comprenait son envie de tout passer d’un coup pour ne pas s’encombrer dans le futur, tant que les connaissances étaient encore fraîches, mais il allait devoir faire des concessions. Par chance, Valentin lui répondit qu’il avait raison et que s’il se décidait à passer le concours de classe européenne cette année, il retarderait l’autre à l’année suivante. Le repas se termina sur cette conclusion tout à fait raisonnable.

Les collègues n’avaient fait aucun commentaire concernant son tuteur, ou même l’écharpe qu’il gardait autour du cou en toutes situations. Ce lundi n’était pourtant pas marqué par des températures froides, cet habit n’avait alors pas sa place. Elle n’avait pas même été enlevée lors du repas, restant toujours à la même place. Alex en vint à se demander s’il ne cachait pas des traces d’une quelconque activité avec quelqu’un. Cela ne le regardait pas, il n’avait pas à faire des commentaires ou même à montrer de la curiosité à ce propos. Mais après les aveux du jour précédent, il se posait bien des questions.

Il prit la décision de lui demander à la fin de la journée s’il ne montrait rien, désireux de savoir ce qu’il se passait. Avant, il dût assurer son cours comme il l’aurait fait habituellement, Valentin au fond de la classe, prenant des notes sur ce qu’il faisait et disait. Alex aurait sûrement dû stresser, mais il n’avait pas ressenti une once d’appréhension pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, il avait pris beaucoup d’idées d’anciens professeurs, avait monté un fonctionnement se basant sur ce qui l’avait aidé en tant qu’élève. Si des changements étaient à faire, il doutait que cela soit majeur. Cela n’allait pas bouleverser toute son organisation, alors il ne s’en faisait pas. Deuxièmement, il avait déjà pu tester sa méthode et avait déjà corrigé quelques choses, pour que tout le monde puisse se sentir à l’aise et concerné. Ce n’était rien de nouveau et de non travaillé. Finalement, il avait d’autres choses en tête depuis plusieurs jours, ne lui permettant pas de penser aux retours de son tuteur.

Lorsque l’heure se termina, il laissa partir tout le monde et répondit à quelques questions individuelles avant de se retrouver face à Valentin. Son regard trouva directement son écharpe, qui n’avait toujours pas bougé et qui le rendait de plus en plus suspicieux. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer ses questions et commentaires.

\- J’ai pas grand chose à te dire, le cours était intéressant et clair même pour moi qui suis arrivé en plein milieu. Comment tu comptes t’organiser pour les évaluations ?

\- Déjà, pas de contrôle surprise, je préviens au moins deux semaines à l’avance. Et à chaque début de séquence je leur annonce en quoi consistera l’évaluation finale, pour qu’ils puissent se préparer.

\- Essaie de pas être trop sévère sur l’accent. Même moi après un an en Irlande, j’ai encore un accent français tout pourri. Et ne te fais pas avoir par les petits malins qui demandent à décaler le contrôle sous prétexte qu’ils ont pas eu le temps de réviser.

Evidemment, Alex ne comptait pas les réprimander sur l’accent. Comme Valentin le sous-entendait, c’était très compliqué à travailler, encore plus dans un milieu entièrement français. Lui avait la chance d’avoir passé deux ans en Angleterre, mais ses élèves étaient encore jeunes pour cela et ils n’avaient pas tous les moyens de voyager. Tant qu’ils faisaient un effort pour ne pas avoir une prononciation complètement française, il serait généreux.

Son but n’était pas de les déprimer, de leur faire détester la langue ou même de les faire rater leur année. Bien au contraire, il voulait leur bien avant tout. Alors il ne déplacerait pas ses contrôles sans bonne raison et ne pouvait pas leur donner des points non plus, mais il pouvait les accompagner et les encourager jusqu’au bout. Il faisait ce métier pour cela, il n’allait pas faire demi-tour soudainement.

\- T’as cours là ? Sinon je dois passer à la pharmacie acheter de la crème pour mon cou, tu veux m’accompagner ?

\- J’ai rien, je vais venir avec toi. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Tu t’es fait mal ?

Il ne s’était alors pas trompé, la présence de cette écharpe n’était pas normale. Il ne l’avait jamais vu en porter et ça n’allait juste pas avec ce qu’il connaissait de lui. Pour autant, ce n’était pas si rassurant. S’il avait besoin d’aller à la pharmacie pour aller acheter une crème, cela voulait dire qu’il avait sérieusement mal et qu’il avait besoin de quelque chose pour le soulager. Pire encore, il avait étouffé la zone toute la journée, ce qui devait empirer la douleur. Il n’avait sûrement pas voulu inquiéter les autres professeurs ou même les élèves, mais ce n’était pas la meilleure solution.

Valentin sembla hésiter quant à sa réponse, un peu gêné, alors qu’Alex fermait la salle de classe. Pourquoi évitait-il soudainement son regard ? La raison ne pouvait pas être si horrible que ça. Peu importe ce que c’était, il n’allait rien dire, n’allait rien lui reprocher. Ce n’était pas sa place et encore moins son intention. Il regarda son collègue avec confusion et ce dernier prit enfin la parole.

**TW // violence**

\- Tu vas me prendre pour un fou, mais hier je me suis fait étrangler par quelqu’un.


	6. Chapter 6

**TW // violence**

Alex le regarda tout d’abord avec surprise, puis avec inquiétude. Valentin s’était fait étrangler par quelqu’un ? Ce n’était pas quelque chose d’ordinaire et encore moins quelque chose que l’on dit avec autant de légèreté. Il était pourtant parti tard de chez lui, que s’était-il passé ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Non, enfin je veux dire, dans un cauchemar. On m’a étranglé dans un cauchemar, j’ai dû me débattre et me blesser tout seul

Heureux de s’être fait des idées et d’apprendre qu’il n’avait pas réellement été agressé, Alex soupira et se remit en mouvement, quittant le bâtiment afin de se diriger vers la pharmacie la plus proche avec son collègue. Sur le chemin, il demanda à ce dernier s’il faisait souvent de tels rêves et si les conséquences étaient toujours si graves. Fort heureusement, la réponse fut négative et il apprit que c’était probablement une conséquence des nouvelles responsabilités en tant que tuteur.

Alors que son collègue achetait ce dont il avait besoin, Alex en conclut que Valentin était d’un naturel anxieux et qu’il ferait mieux d’éviter de lui rajouter plus de stress. Il était tout à fait capable de se débrouiller seul et d’assurer ses cours correctement sans que quelqu’un ne passe derrière lui. Il lui demanderait des conseils comme il le ferait avec n’importe qui, ainsi la situation serait plus équilibrée.

Ils purent bien vite retourner au lycée, bien que l’écharpe retrouva sa place autour du cou de son aîné. Malgré la crème qu’il avait appliquée sur le chemin et qui semblait le soulager, les marques étaient encore bien visibles. Si les collègues ou même les élèves venaient à voir une telle chose, les remarques et rumeurs allaient vite naître et se propager.

Une fois de retour dans ce qui était déjà devenu leur canapé attitré, ils purent avoir une discussion sur leurs études et sur l’établissement actuel. Alex avoua que s’il adorait être professeur, partager son savoir et ses connaissances, c’était tout de même beaucoup de pression. Il lui arrivait de ressentir le poids des attentes extérieures, de se dire que son rôle n’était pas n’importe lequel. Ils avaient le pouvoir d’influencer positivement ou négativement la vision du monde des élèves qu’ils avaient, ainsi que leur futur. Il tentait cependant de ne pas y penser trop souvent.

\- Dis, je me fais la réflexion, mais tu n’es pas tout à fait le même avec les élèves. Tu es plus… Souriant ? À l’aise ?

\- J’ai eu de mauvaises expériences avec des professeurs l’année dernière, alors j’ai tendance à me méfier maintenant. Par contre, je sais que les élèves à cet âge là disent haut et fort ce qu’ils pensent et ressentent, je n’ai pas vraiment à me méfier.

Pour Alex, l’année dernière avait été un véritable enfer. Il avait toujours eu des difficultés à créer des relations et à aller vers les autres, mais cela avait encore empiré la chose. Il s’était retrouvé au beau milieu de rumeurs sans vraies raisons et avait pris la décision de ne plus faire confiance à quiconque, même sur une banale conversation. Il expliqua alors à Valentin que c’était la raison pour laquelle il avait été si méfiant dans un premier temps, peu sûr de s’il finirait par répandre des choses sur lui. Mais il avait finalement compris qu’il n’était pas ce genre de personne et que s’il souriait beaucoup, ce n’était pas par hypocrisie.

Il eut le plaisir d’apprendre que dans le lycée où il se trouvait maintenant, les histoires se faisaient peu nombreuses et discrètes. Il n’aurait pas à craindre les autres professeurs et ne découvrirait pas de bruits sur sa personne. Son seul souhait était de passer une année calme et sans problème, ce qui se produirait selon les paroles de Valentin. Savoir qu’il n’était pas seul et qu’il avait un collègue, peut-être même pouvait-il le qualifier d’ami, à ses côtés était très rassurant.

Leur discussion s’éternisa un peu, Alex profitant du temps qu’ils avaient devant eux pour lui montrer comme promis des vidéos de lorsqu’il dansait encore. Il aperçut presque des étoiles dans les yeux de Valentin et il ne put que se sentir flatté. Il lui indiqua qu’il avait pratiqué pendant deux ans et qu’il était très vite monté de niveau, lui permettant de faire plus de choses. Il s’était intégré dans un groupe de quatre personnes, ce qui était aussi la raison pour laquelle il n’avait pas repris en France. L’envie ne lui manquait pas mais il ne souhaitait pas fonder un nouveau groupe avec de nouvelles personnes.

\- Mais tu as l’air de tellement aimer l’Angleterre, pourquoi tu n’y vis pas ? Avec un diplôme comme le tien, tu peux faire beaucoup de choses !

\- Parce que mon rêve est de transmettre ma passion à des adolescents et que mon métier actuel représente tout ce que j’ai toujours voulu faire. Et puis, y habiter pour mes études c’est différent d’y emménager définitivement.

Alex se sentait bien mieux en Angleterre, Valentin avait raison. Il y avait ses amis, sa passion et beaucoup d’autres choses. Il pourrait s’y trouver un travail satisfaisant, qui lui permettrait de vivre sans s’inquiéter du lendemain. Mais son rêve se trouvait ici, il aimait se retrouver face à des élèves qui ne connaissaient presque rien et essayer tant bien que mal de leur transmettre sa passion pour ce magnifique pays et sa langue plus belle encore. Il n’était pas là pour l’argent, pour les vacances ou pour des questions pratiques. Il était là par pure envie.

L’arrivée d’autres professeurs en salle des professeurs les poussa à passer à autre chose, Valentin décidant de présenter Alex à ses collègues. Sans le savoir, il lui facilita grandement la chose, il était beaucoup moins difficile de s’intégrer après avoir été introduit par une personne déjà connue. Il eut le droit à une description tout à fait banale, ce à quoi il se permit de se plaindre en reprochant à son tuteur de ne pas avoir précisé à quel point il était exceptionnel. Alors ils recommencèrent, cette fois en lui lançant des fleurs et en le flattant ouvertement. Enfin, il fut convaincu et laissa passer pour demander quelques conseils sur une de ses classes.

Pouvoir converser et interagir avec d’autres professeurs sans avoir à craindre les conséquences fut une bonne expérience pour lui. Et plus les jours passèrent, plus il trouva sa place, autant dans son environnement professionnel qu’aux côtés de Valentin. Les jours se ressemblaient et pour autant, chaque week-end était passé chez son collègue. Naturellement, il venait pour jouer de la batterie et continuer à s’améliorer, mais il se rendit compte après quelques temps qu’il venait aussi pour voir son aîné. Il n’était pas rare qu’il perde la notion du temps et reste la soirée chez lui, non à contre-cœur cependant. La conversation était désormais plus facile et il n’eut plus à surveiller ses gestes ou réactions.

Si Alex ne mentionna jamais la confession de Valentin, ce dernier ne le fit pas non plus. Le sujet entre eux fut soigneusement évité et ils ne se comportèrent pas différemment. Aucun pas en avant n’eut lieu et le jeune professeur d’anglais pensa même que ces sentiments s’étaient envolés, remplacés par une amitié naissante. Il crut ressentir une légère déception, qui fut mise en arrière-plan afin de se concentrer sur des choses plus concrètes.

Les vacances arrivèrent vite, au plus grand plaisir de certains et à la déception d’autres. Cela ne changea rien à leurs habitudes, puisque le samedi Alex toqua à la porte de son collègue qui l’accueilli avec un sourire. Il remarqua qu’il était bien vêtu pour une journée si banale : il avait rasé sa petite barbe qu’il entretenait depuis pourtant plusieurs jours, avait enfilé une chemise blanche dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts et portait un pantalon noir. Il crut même voir la volonté de dompter ses cheveux, bien que cela fut de toute évidence un échec.

En entrant, il constata que même la maison était impeccable. Jamais elle n’était excessivement en désordre ou sale, l’environnement dans lequel vivait Valentin était très propre. Mais ce jour-ci, toutes les pièces semblaient briller. Il en vint à la conclusion qu’il attendait quelqu’un d’important et il tenait à faire une parfaite impression.

\- Tu pars ces vacances ? Ou des amis viennent chez toi peut-être ?

\- Pour l’instant j’ai rien de prévu non. Et toi ? Des plans ?

Alex ne comptait pas partir, ne trouvant pas le courage de faire le chemin pour aller en Angleterre. Ses amis n’avaient pas parlé de venir non plus, sûrement occupés par d’autres choses et ne souhaitant pas s’inviter alors qu’il n’avait rien proposé. Il serait très content de passer ses vacances sans trop d’interactions sociales, sa propre compagnie bien suffisante. Il ne savait pas si leurs rendez-vous du samedi seraient maintenus pendant ces deux semaines, Valentin ayant peut-être des plans autres ne lui permettant pas de lui ouvrir sa porte.

Fort heureusement, il lui assura que non, il n’avait rien de prévu et que s’il faisait quelque chose avec ses amis, ce serait lors de la seconde semaine. Ainsi, ils pourraient sûrement se voir même pendant cette période et ne pas interrompre leurs habitudes.

Ils s’installèrent tous deux à la batterie et Alex observa avec amusement l’attitude de Valentin. Il s’était installé sur son habituel tabouret, juste à côté de lui, cependant il semblait bien raide comparé aux autres fois. Il était droit, avait ses mains posées à plat sur ses genoux et surtout alternait entre croiser son regard et le détourner. Il lui adressa ensuite un sourire faussement détendu, ce qui le fit hausser un sourcil. Avait-il quelque chose à lui dire ? S’il souhaitait parler de la raison de son stress, Alex était tout ouïe.

\- Si tu ne fais rien, je me disais qu’on pourrait aller un de ces quatre au restaurant. Juste histoire de fêter ces deux premiers mois et ta carrière qui débute ?

Simplement avec cette phrase, Alex compris ce qui le tracassait et pourquoi il était si bien habillé aujourd’hui. Il avait fait un effort dans le but de lui poser cette question. Il se souvenait lui avoir dit, avant de comprendre qu’il était au centre de ses sentiments, qu’il ferait mieux d’inviter la personne quelque part, comme au restaurant. Valentin lui avait répondu à cette époque qu’il le ferait, simplement pas immédiatement. Puis, puisque les choses n’avaient pas bougé, il s’était dit qu’il avait fait demi-tour, que ses sentiments avaient évolué en quelque chose de moins fort. Mais même après autant de temps, il semblait que ses ressentis n’avaient pas changés.

Valentin lui avait confié qu’il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il éprouvait réellement, que tout n’était que suppositions. Mais si après autant de temps il continuait à avoir de telles idées et attentes, cela voulait dire qu’il avait réussi à stabiliser la chose et que cela ne pouvait pas qu’être un attachement par nécessité ou par solitude.

Réalisant que son collègue était nerveux de sa réponse et qu’il ferait mieux de lui donner le feu vert avant qu’il ne se fasse des idées, il hocha la tête avec une timidité naissante et un petit sourire. Cela lui faisait très plaisir d’avoir cette occasion, son corps lui faisant bien comprendre avec divers signes de nervosité mais aussi d’impatience. Valentin lui sembla immédiatement se détendre et il lui offrit un sourire bien plus naturel qui lui correspondait nettement mieux.

\- Super ! Quand tu veux alors ! Ce soir, un midi, un soir dans la semaine c’est comme tu veux !

Son nouvel enthousiasme fit sourire Alex de plus belle, habitué à voir son tuteur plein d’énergie et de bonne humeur. Il comprenait bien d’où venait son tracas, mais il lui avait affirmé laisser sa chance à tout le monde, alors il n’avait qu’à rester comme il était et continuer sur cette voie. Sans même le savoir, il avait déjà fait plusieurs pas en avant, se rapprochant d’Alex et le mettant en confiance avec les jours. Le travail le plus important était fait, il ne manquait plus qu’il s’enfonce un peu plus dans son cœur pour trouver ce qu’il cherchait.

Il dût alors se pencher sur la nouvelle question qui lui était adressée. Quand souhaitait-il poser ce rendez-vous ? Il était partagé entre la peur et la curiosité. La situation était plutôt intimidante, autant pour Valentin que pour lui. Tout pouvait bien se passer autant que les choses pouvaient devenir gênantes et délicates. Le prétexte du travail était utilisé alors ils pourraient toujours le mettre en avant si les choses devenaient trop compliquées, mais cela laisserait des traces dans leur relation. D’un autre côté, il ne pensait pas que la conclusion serait négative. Il était resté plusieurs fois manger en sa compagnie et même si le contexte n’était pas le même, il doutait que cela puisse soudainement changer du tout au tout. Ainsi, cela laissait place à la curiosité. Comment les choses allaient-elles alors se dérouler ? Où allaient-ils tous les deux ?

\- Ce soir ?

\- Parfait, je t’emmènerai dans un coin sympa !

Alex avait donné cette réponse sur un coup de tête, peu sûr de ce qu’il souhaitait. Il ne voulait pas le faire attendre trop longtemps et le plus tôt serait de toute façon le mieux. S’ils retardaient trop la chose, ils finiraient par s’inquiéter plus qu’ils ne le devraient et ce ne serait plus naturel. Il s’en voudrait de gâcher une telle occasion. La réponse semblait convenir à Valentin qui lui fit un magnifique sourire et inonda tout son être de joie.

Son tuteur se leva cependant soudainement, faisant naître bon nombre de question dans la tête de son cadet. Où allait-il ? Était-il en train de l’abandonner à la batterie ? Il revint bien vite avec un paquet cadeau qu’il lui tendit avec fierté, faisant naître plus de confusion encore en lui. En quelle occasion avait-il le droit à un cadeau ? Surtout, qu’est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Il le remercia en le prenant, s’excusant tout de même de ne rien avoir à lui offrir en retour. S’il avait su, il lui aurait trouvé quelque chose qu’il aurait lui aussi bien emballé.

Alex passa à l’étape détestée d’une bonne partie de la population : l’ouverture de cadeau. Il se débarrassa bien vite du papier, son attention immédiatement prise par les baguettes qu’il avait trouvé à l’intérieur. Il avait toujours joué avec celles qu’ils avaient récupérées en même temps que la batterie, ne s’en formalisant pas. Mais cela signifiait qu’il avait désormais ses propres baguettes et cela représentait pour lui une victoire personnelle. Valentin le considérait désormais assez doué pour lui en faire cadeau, lui indiquant dans un même temps qu’il ne comptait pas abandonner leur apprentissage.

Il ne perdit pas de temps pour les essayer sous le regard toujours pétillant de fierté de son collègue. Il le remercia plusieurs fois, lui assurant que les sensations étaient très différentes et très agréables. C’était un extraordinaire cadeau et il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. Il eut l’occasion de les utiliser tout au long de leur cours habituel du samedi qui, finalement, ne changea en rien malgré les plans qui s’étaient formés pour la soirée. Il eut même le droit à un compliment, ce qui se faisait rare avec un professeur si demandeur et aux attentes élevées. Au lieu d’un « bien joué » ou tout autre remarque dans le même genre, il lui dit explicitement qu’il jouait désormais bien. De quoi le mettre de bonne humeur.

\- Il nous reste du temps avant de partir, est-ce que je peux t’offrir un pré-apéritif de vacances ? On a plus d’horaires à maintenir maintenant !

Alex refusait habituellement de consommer de l’alcool, sachant qu’il devait reprendre la route peu de temps après. Mais cette fois, il ne déclina pas sa proposition, décidant que cette journée était spéciale et qu’il pouvait faire une exception. Alors, il accepta la bière qui lui fut présentée et ils retrouvèrent le canapé. Tous deux finissaient souvent dans une situation similaire, l’un à côté de l’autre dans un canapé, entamant des discussions toutes plus uniques les unes que les autres.

Valentin lui demanda notamment comment les premières semaines s’étaient déroulées, comment il se sentait par rapport au lycée. Il ne voulait pas savoir par rapport à sa position de tuteur, mais plutôt dans un cadre plus privé. Ils communiquaient beaucoup à ce sujet, le jeune professeur venant lui demander des conseils régulièrement ou même lui exposer une situation qui méritait d’être mise en avant selon lui. Il n’eut ainsi pas de nouvelles choses à lui dire, aucune nouvelle information pour lui. Il pouvait se rassurer, il avait trouvé un bon équilibre et s’adaptait plutôt bien à ses classes également.

Si son tuteur lui avoua qu’il avait l’impression de ne pas lui être d’une grande aide, Alex lui indiqua qu’il ne se rendait simplement pas compte de tout ce qu’il faisait pour lui. Il était à ses côtés, l’aidait à s’intégrer correctement et à franchir certaines limites qu’il s’était imposé. Il était revenu quelques fois dans ses cours, pour lui donner des retours variés et des conseils plus ciblés encore au cas où il devait rectifier le tir quelque part. Il remplissait extrêmement bien son rôle sans en avoir conscience.

Puis, sans savoir comment la conversation avait dévié sur un tel sujet, ils se retrouvèrent à parler de la fille du meilleur ami de Valentin et du petit frère d’Alex. Ils avaient, semblait-il, tous deux l’idée de les prendre quelque temps pendant les vacances afin de soulager les responsables, ou plutôt pour pouvoir voir les enfants et passer du temps avec eux sans les parents.

\- On pourra les garder tous les deux ! Comme une réunion baby-sitting !

\- Ce serait sympa, autant pour eux que pour nous.

Prévoir de telles choses à l’avance et sans savoir comment leur soirée allait se passer était peut-être un peu risqué, mais l’idée de passer plus de temps avec son collègue ne fit que le rendre plus heureux. Il n’aurait pas l’impression de s’imposer ou de déranger, n’étant pas celui qui avait lancé l’idée. Il n’avait plus tant de problèmes à proposer sa compagnie pour des occasions comme le samedi, ou si le sujet apparaissait, un autre jour de la semaine. Mais il n’était pas assez à l’aise pour lui demander son temps lors de périodes plus longues et plus privées, comme des vacances.

Enfin, ils laissèrent tomber les plans dans un futur éloigné et se concentrèrent sur ceux de la journée. Valentin, après un moment à discuter, se leva et proposa à Alex de se mettre en route. Il lui indiqua ses plans de simplement marcher en ville et décider du restaurant ensemble, selon leurs envies. Naturellement ce dernier ne refusa pas et cinq petites minutes plus tard, ils furent prêts à partir. Alors que son collègue ouvrit la porte, Alex sentit son cœur s’agiter un peu plus et l’appréhension monter. Il avait beaucoup de scénarios en tête, beaucoup de possibilités mais il était incapable de prédire quoique ce soit, tout comme il était impossible pour lui de comprendre ce qu’il ressentait. Amour, amitié, attachement superficiel… Même en marchant aux côtés de Valentin, il fut incapable de trouver la réponse.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Ils passèrent un petit moment à simplement marcher l’un à côté de l’autre, recherchant un lieu qui conviendrait à leurs goûts et leurs attentes. Entre deux, ils évoquèrent leurs familles et le lieu de leurs études. Ils affirmèrent notamment qu’ils avaient apprécié s’éloigner et prendre leur envol, l’indépendance leur correspondant bien mieux.

Ils trouvèrent finalement un établissement sur lequel ils se mirent d’accord et purent s’installer à une table. Involontairement, ils étaient presque isolés du reste, dans une ambiance presque romantique grâce aux lumières. Surtout, avaient-ils réellement l’habitude d’aller au restaurant avec quelqu’un en laissant des sous-entendus possibles ? Alex ne s’était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation, évitant avec soin les relations où l’incertitude régnait.

Valentin choisit avec attention un vin pour accompagner leur soirée. Il prit le temps pour la sélection, impressionnant presque Alex. Mais il lui affirma vite qu’il n’y connaissait pas grand-chose et qu’il ne se basait que sur ce qu’il avait entendu par des amis ou des collègues. Cela leur fit un nouveau point commun : ils n’avaient aucune connaissance sur les types d’alcool ou de vin. Lors de repas ils devraient se fier à l’instinct de l’un ou de l’autre sans jamais savoir s’ils avaient tort ou non.

\- Au fait, tu habites loin du lycée ? J’ai dit que je viendrai te réveiller un mercredi matin, mais j’ai toujours pas regardé ton adresse.

\- Un quart d’heure environ, donc c’est raisonnable. Je suis plutôt content que tu n’ais jamais débarqué, c’est super positif pour moi.

\- Tu es à combien de temps de chez moi ? Je suis déçu que tu ne sois pas impatient que je vienne tambouriner chez toi à 7 heures 30, mais je vais essayer de m’arranger quand même.

\- Je suis à quoi, une vingtaine de minutes ? Mais te force pas, c’est pas si grave que ça si tu viens pas interrompre mon sommeil, je vais pas t’en vouloir. En plus, c’est pas comme si on se voyait jamais…

Ces dernières semaines ils avaient effectivement trouvé de plus en plus de temps pour se voir. Ils interagissaient déjà au lycée, que ce soit pour partager leurs repas ou bien pour aider l’autre. Ils passaient bien souvent leurs pauses à discuter de sujets divers et variés, trouvant toujours quelque chose de nouveau et d’intéressant. Et puis, Alex venait également tous les samedis chez son tuteur et après avoir passé des heures à la batterie, il était en règle générale invité à rester diner. Le lendemain étant un dimanche, ils prenaient tout leur temps et il finissait par repartir assez tard.

Cependant, Alex observa la réaction de Valentin qui fit un petit sourire contrit. Était-il d’un autre avis ? Ou bien avait-il compris quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas souhaité dire ? Il lui répondit qu’il avait raison et qu’ils se voyaient souvent, bien que sa déception à ces mots fut claire. Cela apporta un sourire sur le visage de son interlocuteur qui n’eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qu’il attendait, ou plutôt espérait comme réponse.

\- Ça me dérange pas… Tu trouves qu’on se voit trop ?

Valentin releva soudainement la tête et arrêta de regarder la table avec dépit pour lui offrir un grand sourire. Quelques mots avaient suffi à le rassurer et à lui rendre toute sa bonne humeur, comme si Alex venait de prononcer une formule magique. À ça, il s’empressa de répondre que non, qu’il aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec lui et qu’il ne souhaitait rien changer. Il lui confia également qu’il pensait qu’à l’inverse, il lui imposait sa présence. Il en était cependant bien loin, Alex venant à sa rencontre avec plaisir à chaque occasion se présentant à lui.

On leur apporta la bouteille de vin demandée et il regarda son aîné le goûter comme tout bon professionnel, bien qu’il pût lire dans ses yeux qu’il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il faisait. Il apprécia l’effort et le laissa confirmer auprès du serveur qu’il était conforme à ses attentes. Puis, une fois tous deux en possession d’un verre, ils purent trinquer.

\- À ta carrière qui commence et à notre rencontre !

\- À notre rencontre et à mon tuteur.

Il observa Valentin hésiter quelques secondes avant de murmurer « à nous deux ». Le sens aurait pu être une simple conclusion de leurs propos précédents, mais il comprit bien que ce n’est pas ce qu’il avait en tête. Heureusement, les lumières empêchaient les rougeurs potentielles de ressortir et de se faire connaître de l’autre. Ne souhaitant pas les accentuer jusqu’à ce qu’elles soient visibles, il préféra changer de sujet juste après avoir reposé son verre.

Alex lui rappela qu’il attendait toujours que Valentin se mette à jouer d’un instrument pour lui, chose qu’il avait promise il y a de cela un moment. Il n’avait jamais trouvé le bon moment pour le lui rappeler, mais ce soir il tenait à le voir faire. Ne serait-ce pas dans le thème de leur soirée de rentrer et de se munir d’un instrument ?

\- Si tu restes avec moi ce soir, promis, je jouerai de ce que tu veux.

Essayait-il de faire du chantage afin qu’il reste un peu plus longtemps à ses côtés ? Naturellement, il accepta son offre sans aucune hésitation. Même sans instrument à la clé, il aurait accepté de rester plus tard que les autres jours simplement pour profiter de sa compagnie. Cette soirée était différente des autres et il souhaitait voir jusqu’où ils pouvaient aller tous les deux.

Valentin lui proposa de choisir l’instrument qu’il souhaitait entendre, rendant la tache difficile pour Alex. Il souhaitait tout entendre, sa curiosité le poussant à ne pas choisir pour ne pas délaisser un quelconque instrument qui pourrait lui plaire. Il proposa alors à son collègue de choisir lui-même, lui affirmant qu’il était intéressé par tout. Il le regarda réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, avant que finalement il ne trouve une solution qu’il refusa de lui dire. Il lui avait pourtant affirmé qu’il lui jouerait de tout, sans exception. Faisait-il cela pour le garder un peu plus longtemps à ses côtés, ou bien par réelle volonté de lui laisser la surprise, il n’aurait pas su dire. Mais il se débrouillait très bien.

Le repas leur fut apporté et tous deux commencèrent à manger, les sujets de conversations défilant les uns après les autres. Personne ne fut capable de comprendre comment ils se retrouvèrent à parler de l’utilisation de la langue française dans les hautes sphères anglaises, mais ils étaient tous deux aussi passionnés l’un que l’autre. C’est ce qui rendait leur relation unique et agréable ; si pour d’autres cela aurait été ennuyant et peu adapté au contexte, pour eux c’était presque le quotidien. Ils appréciaient tenir des débats et donner leur avis sans invalider celui de l’autre. Peut-être était-ce une conséquence de leur métier commun.

Alex fit de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser distraire par d’autres choses, comme quelques frissons qui parcoururent son corps bien qu’il n’avait aucunement froid, ou encore une drôle de chaleur dans son ventre qui essayait d’attirer son attention depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Il ne souhaitait pas sauter aux conclusions, mais il avait déjà entendu parler de ces ressentis dans des situations assez similaires.

Valentin enchaîna avec un dessert qu’il refusa cependant, leurs goûts bien différents sur ces sujets. Il appréciait peu les choses sucrées et s’il lui arrivait d’en manger lorsqu’il avait une envie soudaine, cela restait bien rare. Mais il avait remarqué que son collègue, à la différence, était attiré par les gourmandises, un trait qu’il trouvait adorable malgré lui.

Lorsqu’ils retrouvèrent l’air frais de l’extérieur, ils se mirent à longer une rivière, empruntant lentement le chemin du retour. La nuit était déjà tombée et le silence régnait, leur donnant une ambiance des plus paisibles. Leurs mains se frôlaient de temps à autre, cependant aucun n’osa saisir l’occasion et passer un nouveau pas. Ils venaient de sortir du restaurant et si l’envie ne manquait tout de même pas de voir jusqu’où ils seraient à l’aise ensemble, la peur se faisait ressentir de chaque côté.

Ils s’arrêtèrent sur un pont, éclairé par quelques lampadaires, en profitant pour jeter un coup d’œil à l’eau et aux poissons. Peu importe où ils étaient, il eut l’impression que tout devenait proche de romantique. Le silence entre eux s’étalait de plus en plus, sans pour autant en devenir gênant ou embarrassant. Ils avaient à plusieurs reprises eu l’occasion de se tenir compagnie sans avoir besoin de mots entre eux, Alex ayant l’habitude de ne pas exprimer ses pensées à chaque instant et Valentin apprenant à apprécier ces moments également.

\- Elles sont gelées ! Tu crains le froid ?

Alex se rendit compte que Valentin venait de frôler ses mains des siennes. Il avait dû sentir, même brièvement, qu’il avait les mains froides et il était désormais en train de les entourer des siennes, bien plus chaudes. Le jeune professeur lui affirma immédiatement que c’était normal et qu’il n'avait pas à s’en faire, il avait l’habitude après tout. Même si leur situation était drôlement agréable.

Refusant cependant de laisser tomber, son aîné approcha leurs mains toujours liées de son visage et tenta de les réchauffer en soufflant un peu dessus. À ce moment, aucun des deux n’osa croiser le regard de l’autre, bien trop intimidés. Alex lui demanda s’il avait toujours aussi chaud, puisqu’il était presque brûlant de son point de vue et il apprit qu’ils étaient les exacts opposés sur ce sujet. Ainsi, en hiver Valentin était un véritable chauffage et en été Alex était un réfrigérateur. S’ils restaient ensemble, ils pourraient s’équilibrer et trouver un juste milieu qui leur permettrait de vivre agréablement.

Valentin garda finalement leurs mains entrelacées proche de son torse, abandonnant l’idée de les réchauffer avec son souffle. Il se mit même à doucement caresser le dos d’une des siennes sans vraiment y faire attention selon le sourire embarrassé qu’il lui offrit dans les secondes suivantes. Il pouvait voir ses quelques rougeurs à la lueur des lampadaires et il n’avait aucun doute sur le fait qu’il avait les mêmes. Il tâcha cependant de ne pas y prêter attention et de passer à autre chose.

\- On rentre à la maison ? J’ai l’impression que tu vas te transformer en glaçon si on reste.

\- Je ne dis pas non à rentrer au chaud.

Valentin ne bougea pas immédiatement, jetant un regard à leurs mains puis plantant son regard dans celui d’Alex. Ce dernier attendait de voir ce qu’il allait faire, ce qu’il voulait faire. Il n’avait aucunement sous-entendu qu’il souhaitait arrêter ce contact, que ce soit avec des mots ou bien avec un geste. Son manque de refus ou de rejet était pour lui une permission claire de maintenir cette situation. Mais il eut la déception de sentir son collègue s’éloigner et couper tout contact physique entre eux. Il essaya de se persuader que ce n’était que le manque de chaleur et que mettre ses mains dans ses poches l’aiderait à se sentir mieux. Il ignorait délibérément ce que son cœur tentait de lui dire, caché sous des battements effrénés et incontrôlables.

Il se rassura en se disant qu’ils ne savaient pas encore communiquer convenablement et qu’ils étaient tous deux trop hésitants pour prendre de telles décisions. Alex aurait pu reprendre sa main dans la sienne pendant le chemin du retour, sûrement Valentin n’aurait-il rien dit. Mais il ne voulait pas tout gâcher entre eux simplement parce qu’il n’avait pas su lire ses désirs. Il ne savait pas ce qui était trop rapide ou ce qui était acceptable, que ce soit pour l’homme à ses côtés, ou bien pour lui-même.

Revenir dans un environnement familier l’aida à se débarrasser de ces inquiétudes. Retrouver le canapé sur lequel ils parlaient bien souvent était un soulagement, bien qu’il savait au fond de lui qu’ils n’oseraient plus dans ce contexte sortir de leur zone de confort. Peut-être avaient-ils besoin de temps pour y réfléchir, chacun de leur côté. Pour faire le point sur ce qu’ils souhaitaient et ce qu’ils voyaient comme futur. Pour l’instant, ils feraient mieux de garder leurs habitudes.

Valentin lui proposa un chocolat chaud, afin de se réchauffer réellement, ce qu’il accepta à la fois pour chasser le froid, mais également pour se changer les idées. Bientôt, ils furent installés chacun de leur côté avec une tasse dans les mains. Si Alex craignait le froid, il était loin de détester l’hiver. Ces moments qu’il pouvait passer avec les personnes chères à son cœur, dans un environnement dont la chaleur agréable contrastait avec la froideur extérieure étaient selon lui les meilleurs.

Soudainement cependant, son aîné se redressa, abandonna sa tasse sur la table de salon et lui demanda s’il souhaitait toujours l’entendre jouer, ce à quoi Alex répondit oui évidemment. Il était toujours curieux quant à l’idée qu’il avait eu au restaurant et qui semblait lui plaire. Il le regarda ainsi sortir et installer ses divers instruments, tous sans exception. Il prépara même un micro, qu’il plaça un peu plus bas que la normale. Finalement, il sortit quelque chose qu’Alex ne connaissait pas, presque comme deux plateformes avec des pédales.

\- Étrange tout ça, non ? Mais tu vas voir, ce sera cool ! Enfin j’espère.

Il attrapa sa basse et se mit à créer un rythme, avant d’appuyer sur une pédale. Alex comprit ce que c’était lorsque même après que Valentin ne s’arrête de jouer, ce qu’il venait de faire continua en boucle. Puis il se saisit d’un autre instrument et répéta la même chose, bien que chaque petit morceau était différent pour créer un ensemble original. Il sembla se détendre et se perdre dans sa musique, ne lui adressant que rarement un regard et se concentrant plutôt sur ce qu’il souhaitait obtenir. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de faire quelques petits pas de danse par-ci par-là, complètement absorbé par son activité. Et Alex ne chercha pas à l’en empêcher, le regardant trouver son bonheur dans sa passion.

Lui qui pensait remettre ces pensées à plus tard se retrouvait entièrement concentré sur Valentin. Et bien que cela l’embarrassa de le penser, il le trouvait plus séduisant encore désormais. Le voir s’amuser et plonger dans son monde était magnifique, il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion d’avoir cette vision mais il l’appréciait à son juste prix. Et s’il devait choisir un mot pour décrire l’homme devant ses yeux, il n’aurait jamais pensé dire cela, mais « adorable » était la parfaite description. Comment se lasser ?

Après plusieurs minutes, leurs regards firent de nouveau connaissance et il put lire dans celui de Valentin une immense fierté, qu’il nourrit d’un compliment empli d’admiration. À quel point cet homme était-il parfait ? S’il avait pu, sûrement lui aurait-il offert tous les compliments du monde et plus encore, pour avoir la chance de voir ce sourire juste quelques secondes de plus. Mais puisque la musique tournait encore, aussi agréable soit-elle, il se détourna pour l’arrêter et ranger ses instruments, les couvant presque du regard en le faisant.

\- Alex, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui ?

Il le suivit du regard alors qu’il revenait au divan, reprenant sa tasse. Il remarqua des signes de stress qui avaient pourtant disparus depuis qu’ils étaient rentrés. Il détournait le regard assez rapidement et se mordillait les lèvres, comme s’il hésitait à lui poser la question qu’il venait de mentionner. Était-il gêné ? Timide ? Était-ce par rapport à la musique, ou bien avait-il une autre demande en tête ? Il envoyait bien des signaux différents qui étaient difficiles à interpréter.

\- Est-ce que tu aimerais apprendre d’autres instruments pour faire ça ? Ou mieux, apprendre un morceau pour qu’on joue ensemble ?

Face à cette demande singulière mais peu intimidante, il s’autorisa à se détendre. Comment avait-il pu avoir d’autres idées ? Pour ne pas s’attarder là-dessus, il lui répondit qu’il n’était pas contre, mais que son niveau était bien loin du sien puisqu’il venait de débuter. Il progressait vite, travaillant sérieusement mais il ne pouvait pas devenir professionnel en si peu de temps. Il aurait besoin de bien des années pour affirmer qu’il voulait faire quelque chose sans penser au travail derrière. Valentin le rassura immédiatement en lui disant qu’il avait commencé comme lui et qu’il savait ce qu’il ressentait. Il l’informa même qu’il devait travailler de son côté chaque semaine afin de tenir la cadence, puisque la batterie n’était pas dans sa zone de confort. Il lui demanda néanmoins de ne pas partir chercher ailleurs, de ne pas prendre d’autres cours et de rester ici, ce qui toucha fortement Alex. Il n’irait jamais voir autre part et ne souhaitait aucun autre professeur que Valentin, il pouvait être rassuré.

La conclusion fut la suivante : il viendrait souvent ici afin de profiter de la batterie et des cours qui lui étaient offerts. Valentin lui fit même la proposition, peu sérieuse, d’emménager avec lui. Comme il l’affirma, celui réduirait nettement leurs dépenses s’ils venaient à simplement diviser des factures communes par deux. Entre deux rires, il lui indiqua que s’il avait besoin un jour, il n’avait qu’à demander et sa porte lui serait ouverte, bien que pour l’instant ils n’avaient aucunement l’intention d’habiter ensemble. Les collocations étaient agréables, amusantes, mais ils étaient deux adultes désormais et surtout, ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer ce qui se passait entre eux. Ils auraient ainsi toujours une place pour l’autre s’il était en situation difficile, mais si ce n’était pas le cas, leur vie actuelle leur convenait très bien.

Ils en vinrent à parler de leur famille, se dirigeant comme toujours sur des sujets plus improbables les uns que les autres et notamment mentionnèrent les enfants. Alex fut le premier à en parler, entendant que Valentin était d’une famille nombreuse, il avait affirmé adorer les jumeaux et vouloir en avoir plus tard. Ce n’était qu’une pensée sans réelle origine et qui n’était pas sûre de se réaliser, mais il aimait imaginer que ce serait possible.

\- Il me manque les prénoms par contre.

\- Si j’avais des filles, je pense leur donner des prénoms avec un rapport. Comme Jade, Agathe, Ruby.

\- Avec des prénoms comme ça, j’ai peur qu’elles se fassent embêter toute leur vie. Individuellement c’est très beau, mais si tu accordes un thème ça deviendra pesant.

Comment deux collègues se connaissant depuis à peine deux mois pouvaient-ils se mettre soudainement à débattre sur des prénoms pour leurs futurs enfants ? Cela donnait presque l’impression qu’ils prévoyaient leur avenir ensemble, même si ce ne fut jamais explicitement dit. Alex fit de son mieux pour ne pas imaginer comment se comporterait Valentin avec des enfants et ce que cela ferait de vivre une telle vie avec lui. C’était un futur si lointain et si incertain qu’il était effrayant à visualiser. C’était une vision idéale, d’avoir une personne comme Valentin à ses côtés pour fonder une famille aimante, à l’image de ce qu’il avait toujours voulu.

Il pensa à la chance qu’aurait la personne aux côtés de son collègue lorsque ce dernier affirma qu’il souhaiterait de toute manière donner un prénom mixte ou bien facilement transformable à ses enfants. Sans que le sujet soit abordé, il lui avait quand même dit que si ses enfants s’identifiaient à un genre différent que leur sexe de naissance, il voulait qu’ils puissent changer leur prénom et l’utiliser confortablement sans avoir à se casser la tête. Il était si compréhensible et semblait être un homme si accueillant en toute circonstance que lui-même se sentait accepté sans rien avoir à changer de ce qu’il était et des valeurs qu’il avait.

Un tel confort le poussait à se détendre comme jamais, mais en conséquence le sommeil se rapprochait également. Ils n’avaient pas encore eu le temps de récupérer de la période scolaire et la fatigue se faisait ressentir, alimentée par la saison et le manque de sommeil. La chaleur intérieure qu’il ressentait jouait également un grand rôle. Valentin le faisait toujours se sentir bien et était constamment aux petits soins avec lui, alors naturellement il finissait par se détendre et ne plus s’imposer de choses.

\- Attends, on va bouger un peu avant de s’endormir sur ce canapé.

Il eut presque envie de protester face aux mots de son collègue, il aurait voulu lui affirmer que ce n’était pas grave s’ils venaient vraiment à s’endormir. Ce n’était pas l’endroit le plus confortable, mais comme il l’avait dit, tant qu’il était avec Valentin il ne pouvait rien demander de plus. Alors il dût aussi retenir une plainte quand il se leva avec énergie et récupéra leurs deux tasses vides pour s’en débarrasser. Il avait soudainement un regain d’énergie, une volonté de bouger et de garder les yeux bien ouverts. Énergie qu’Alex ne trouva pas.

Il le regarda pousser son salon et sa table, haussant les sourcils face à ce comportement étrange. Que souhaitait-il faire ? Une fois l’espace dégagé, il partit chercher quelque chose dans sa bibliothèque et mit un CD afin de profiter de musique sortant des enceintes. Alex eut à peine le temps d’en reconnaître le style que son collègue était déjà en face de lui, lui tendant la main avec un sourire.

\- Allez, debout ! Apprends-moi à danser, c’est une valse là, non ?


	8. Chapter 8

Alex le regarda avec surprise, ne s’attendant pas à ce qu’il fasse une telle proposition si soudainement. Son idée n’était cependant pas mauvaise et il attrapa sa main en lui rendant un sourire. Jamais un jour il n’aurait pensé être heureux de savoir valser, mais cette soirée lui prouvait le contraire. Il se leva, allant à la rencontre de son collègue et lui donna quelques explications sur ce qu’il devait faire. Il donnerait lui-même le rythme, ne souhaitant pas imposer cela à un débutant. Dans le futur, s’ils venaient à danser de nouveau, il pourrait néanmoins le laisser faire.

Leurs mains restèrent liées et Alex posa son autre main dans le dos de Valentin, sentant ce dernier poser la sienne sur son épaule. C’était une nouvelle proximité qu’ils avaient, différente des autres. Il ne sut pas dire si la valse était une excuse pour se rapprocher un peu plus, mais il n’en fit pas mention. Toute son énergie fut dépensée afin de guider son tuteur, mais surtout dans le but de ne pas s’attarder sur ses propres réactions. Son cerveau semblait déterminé à lui envoyer des signes pour qu’il ne reste pas de marbre face à cette situation intimidante, mais il refusait de les comprendre pour l’instant.

Après quelques instants, Valentin releva la tête et arrêta de regarder ses pieds pour lui offrir un sourire. Pour quelqu’un qui n’avait jamais valsé, il s’en sortait extrêmement bien et la remarque lui fut adressée. Alex ne mentionnerait cependant jamais que son sourire avait manqué de le déconcentrer et de possiblement le faire trébucher, ce qui aurait été un moment très embarrassant. Il souhaitait conserver ce qu’il restait de sa fierté et de son ego.

Lorsque la musique se termina, il amena leur valse à un stop mais laissa son aîné décider de la suite des événements. Il n’avait pas reculé et n’avait pas quitté leur position, ne sachant pas si cette nouvelle activité souhaitait être poursuivie ou non. Et peut-être était-ce aussi la volonté de rester proche de lui encore quelques secondes, juste quelques instants de plus. Jamais il ne s’était senti aussi vivant qu’aux côtés de Valentin et ce sentiment était aussi intimidant qu’addictif. Le silence s’allongea et sembla s’éterniser alors que chacun sembla se perdre dans le regard de l’autre.

La musique finit par reprendre, similaire bien que différente et Valentin revint à lui pour lui offrir un nouveau sourire.

\- On recommence ? C’est toujours une valse non ?

Puisqu’il avait raison, Alex ne put refuser son offre. Il dirait que puisque Valentin venait d’apprendre à valser, il avait besoin d’entraînement. Ainsi, ils ne pouvaient pas s’arrêter si tôt, ils devraient au moins recommencer plusieurs fois pour s’assurer qu’il n’oublierait pas les pas. Et pour rester main dans la main encore un peu.

Les valses se suivirent et s’enchainèrent, multipliant par la même occasion ces instants de silence si longs et pourtant si courts. Son compagnon avait fini par se détendre, rendant ses mouvements plus fluides et plus agréables pour Alex. Avoir le plaisir de le regarder était aussi le bienvenu, cela rendait leurs valses plus romantiques, s’il osait utiliser ce mot. Ses pensées ne lui obéissaient plus, elles venaient et repartaient sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, ou même d’assimiler ce qu’il se passait. Mais malgré ces réflexions sans fin, il était toujours incapable de savoir ce qu’il souhaitait réellement. Tout semblait aller trop rapidement, mais tellement lentement dans un même temps. Peut-être avait-il fini par se noyer dans les yeux de Valentin, inconscient de sa propre chute.

Ou bien peut-être n’avait-il pas conscience de la chute imminente qui l’attendait encore. Ils étaient désormais arrivés à la fin du disque, plus aucune chanson ne les attendait et ne leur permettrait de valser ensemble. Le moment était venu de se détacher et de revenir à la réalité, d’abandonner ce moment hors du temps qui leur avait été donné.

Pourtant, même après plusieurs secondes, Valentin n’avait pas bougé. Son regard restait ancré dans le sien et il lui sembla même sentir ses mains se crisper un peu. Il en comprit la raison lorsqu’il remarqua la distance entre eux. Leurs visages n’étaient qu’à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre et quelques scénarios de films et de livres lui vinrent en tête. Ce n’était pas le bon moment pour se faire des idées, il ne souhaitait pas se précipiter et faire un faux pas. Sa conscience lui chuchotait de se reculer, juste assez pour briser le moment, les sortir de leur rêve. Son cœur semblait au contraire le pousser à passer le pas, à s’abandonner à ces sentiments qui brûlaient plus fort à chaque seconde. Il avait envie de lui faire confiance, de lui montrer qu’il n’était pas indifférent, qu’il voulait voir plus loin avec lui. Il souhaitait lui dire que le premier pas qu’il avait fait vers lui n’était pas en vain. Tout comme il voulait lui dire que son sourire était une des plus belles choses sur Terre, qu’il aimerait le voir chaque jour, chaque heure de sa vie. Et s’il lui restait encore un peu de courage, il pourrait lui dire à quel point chaque partie de sa personne était tout bonnement magnifique, aussi bien extérieurement qu’intérieurement.

Son cœur gagnant rapidement du terrain sur sa raison, il décida de mettre ses doutes et questions de côté juste le temps de s’approcher un peu, de franchir ces quelques centimètres. Il ne fut pas assez confiant pour venir à sa rencontre avec assurance, lui laissant assez de temps pour reculer si leurs désirs n’étaient pas en accord. Mais Valentin n’en fit rien et bientôt ce moment devint magique, se gravant dans leur mémoire probablement à jamais. Dans un élan d’égoïsme, Alex souhaita que jamais ils n’en sortent, que le temps s’arrête et leur laisse vivre ces émotions sans jamais les reprendre. Tout ce qu’il aurait pu craindre, tous ses doutes, ses appréhensions, mais aussi ce qu’il avait essayé de nier être la naissance d’amour avaient implosés, ne laissant qu’une euphorie brûlante et envahissante.

Cet instant fut cependant éphémère et bientôt ils se séparèrent et semblèrent sortir du sort qui leur avait été jeté, séparant leurs mains par la même occasion. Il n’était plus l’heure de danser, ils auraient bien d’autres possibilités de valses dans le futur. Et secrètement il espérait qu’ils auraient également d’autres rapprochements comme celui-ci, bien que les conséquences retombèrent vite sur ses épaules.

Il eut peur d’avoir fait une erreur, d’avoir jeté un silence et une gêne entre eux. Mais Valentin restait éternellement souriant et s’il était ressemblant en tous points au soleil, il pouvait pourtant discerner des millions d’étoiles dans ses yeux.

\- Tu dors à la maison ce soir ? Il est un peu tard pour reprendre la route.

Il lui sembla que cette simple question lui permis de respirer à nouveau, tout en prenant son souffle. Il était déjà resté tard ici, mais jamais il n’avait passé la nuit à ses côtés. Ils n’étaient que de simples collègues, jusqu’à il y a quelques heures tout du moins. Désormais, ils étaient un peu plus, bien qu’il ne saurait mettre un mot sur leur relation à peine naissante. Il pouvait au nom de ce changement se permettre plus de choses, comme rester un peu plus longtemps. Et Valentin avançait de bons arguments, il était tard et Alex avait consommé de l’alcool lors de la soirée, ce qu’il détestait faire avant de prendre le volant.

Il protesta légèrement en lui disant qu’il n’avait aucune affaire avec lui et la réponse fut claire : il lui donnerait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il n’avait ainsi aucune raison de s’en aller et de quitter l’homme qui hanterait sans aucun doute ses rêves les plus beaux.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Valentin ne perdit pas de temps et lui fournit tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se doucher et se préparer à rejoindre le lit, qu’ils partageraient évidemment. Alex profita de ce moment de solitude pour mettre un peu d’ordre dans ses pensées et calmer son cœur qui semblait avoir la volonté de sortir de sa poitrine. Il n’était pas habitué à de telles sensations et son corps avait un peu de mal à suivre le rythme également. L’eau chaude participa grandement à sa détente, l’idée de se réveiller aux côtés de son aîné faisant le reste du travail.

Il le retrouva une dizaine de minutes plus tard et lui laissa la place pour qu’il puisse lui aussi prendre le temps de se détendre après cette soirée riche en émotions pour tous deux. Il s’installa sur le lit, simplement vêtu d’un t-shirt quelconque appartenant à son tuteur. Le moment lui parut si irréel qu’il prit le temps de regarder autour de lui, détaillant la chambre dans laquelle il était déjà venu à plusieurs reprises pour examiner ses livres ou l’accompagner chercher autre chose. Jamais il n’avait imaginé se glisser dans son lit pour y passer la nuit.

Finalement, Valentin revint relativement rapidement selon lui et se retrouva bientôt allongé à ses côtés. Le premier réflexe d’Alex fut de se dire que le moment serait incroyablement gênant et qu’un lourd silence allait s’installer entre eux pour ne plus jamais se lever. Mais il réalisa qu’il n’avait pas pris en compte un facteur important : l’homme à ses côtés était un véritable rayon de soleil, illuminant tout autour de lui. Alors un simple sourire et quelques mots suffirent à rendre la situation plus légère.

\- J’espère que tu n’as rien contre moi car selon mon entourage, j’ai la mauvaise habitude de me coller à la personne à côté de moi. Je préfère te prévenir.

\- Ça me dérange pas tant que ça. La seule habitude que j’ai, c’est de refuser de me lever le dimanche matin, désolé pour toi.

Que pourrait-il bien dire à Valentin si ce dernier venait réellement contre lui dans la nuit ? Après avoir longuement valsé ensemble et après toutes les limites qu’ils venaient de franchir en une seule soirée, il ne pouvait pas en être dérangé. Il avait appris à apprécier les contacts physiques entre eux, à ne plus frissonner lorsque son collègue posait une main sur son épaule ou dans son dos. Il avait réussi à l’apaiser aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, au point qu’il accepte de passer plusieurs heures contre lui dans cette situation. Pour Alex, c’était une véritable victoire, c’était exceptionnel. Plus encore, peut-être souhaitait-il que cela arrive.

En retour, ce dernier rit et lui affirma qu’il n’avait aucunement l’intention de se lever avant midi. Alex avait cru comprendre qu’ils avaient un sommeil bien différent tous les deux, si lui n’avait besoin que de quelques heures pour être fonctionnel, Valentin faisait de longues nuits qui étaient nécessaires pour qu’il soit en capacité de passer la journée. Il sembla y penser aussi puisqu’il lui précisa tout de même que s’il était réveillé et qu’il souhaitait se lever pour une quelconque raison, il avait libre accès à toute la maison et tous les placards. Ils savaient tous deux qu’il n’oserait pas s’aventurer seul hors du lit, même s’il connaissait bien les lieux, mais il savait qu’il avait l’autorisation quand même.

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas perdre le fil de la discussion, à la fois épuisé par tout ce qu’il s’était passé et toutes ces émotions peu connues, mais aussi parce qu’il était éternellement attiré et plongé dans les yeux marrons aux éclats verts qui contenaient sûrement une bonne partie de la galaxie. Plus il les détaillait et plus il se croyait dans un rêve, ou dans n’importe quel contexte irréel qui pourrait expliquer un tel phénomène. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer avant ?

Valentin montra des signes de fatigue également et ils décidèrent que cette soirée était suffisamment riche en événements et qu’ils feraient mieux de laisser le sommeil les emporter. Alors après s’être souhaité une bonne nuit et de beaux rêves, le noir les enveloppa et fit régner un calme apaisant. Alex se sentit partir lentement, la sensation de flottement accentuant l’impression déjà présente d’être sur un nuage.

Il fut cependant brusquement ramené à la réalité lorsqu’il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne, timide mais bien présente. Il arrêta inconsciemment de respirer pendant quelques secondes, mais ne fit rien pour couper le contact qui venait d’être initié. Il ne le regretta pas puisque bientôt, sa main fut levée par celle de son compagnon et il le sentit poser délicatement ses lèvres sur chacune de ses phalanges avant que leurs mains, toujours entrelacées, ne reviennent entre eux pour ne plus bouger. Inutile de préciser qu’il eut besoin de temps pour calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur et réussir à trouver le sommeil.

Il ne sut comment, alors qu’il se réveilla sans raison dans la nuit, ils avaient complètement changé de place. Alex bougeait rarement lorsqu’il dormait avec quelqu’un, ou en tous cas lorsque la personne lui rappelait sa présence en restant collée à lui. Puisqu’il avait maintenant le dos tourné à Valentin, ils n’avaient pas dû garder un contact très longtemps. Cependant, ce dernier était maintenant contre lui et avait posé sa main sur son ventre. Il sentait sa chaleur contre son dos, et dans son esprit encore endormi cela le fit sourire. Il ne bougea pas, profitant de cette proximité agréable qui le berça de nouveau et avant de s’assoupir il posa sa main sur la sienne, au cas où il déciderait de partir.

Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux une seconde fois, cette fois-ci une bonne fois pour toute, rien n’avait changé en dehors de l’heure qui lui indiquait que la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Il était pourtant rare qu’il fasse une nuit de longueur correcte et qu’il puisse avoir des horaires considérés normaux. Valentin semblait avoir une influence même à ce niveau, il se sentait reposé comme s’il avait dormi plusieurs jours d’affilé. Rien ne lui indiqua cependant que son collègue était également conscient et il ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque de bouger et de le réveiller.

Heureusement, sa réponse arriva bien vite. Valentin se redressa sur un coude et décida de commencer cette journée en douceur, frôlant sa nuque de ses lèvres. Pour Alex, cela rendit la situation un peu plus réelle encore. Même après plusieurs heures il ne reculait pas, il continuait à avoir des gestes en cohérence avec ce qu’il s’était passé sans pour autant aller trop vite. Il gardait les choses simples, mais le changement se faisait ressentir. Il n’était alors pas plus tendu en sa présence, n’avait pas peur des choses. Sa présence lui apportait toujours réconfort et sécurité comme il l’avait souhaité.

La nuit lui avait vraiment portée conseil, comme l’expression l’affirmait. Il avait moins peur de regarder de l’avant et de poser un nom sur ce qu’il ressentait. Il ne voulait pas rester sur une simple amitié alors qu’ils avaient tous deux la preuve que le chemin qu’ils désiraient emprunter était le même. Pour deux personnes sans expérience comme eux, ce serait un véritable défi. Mais s’ils se faisaient confiance, s’ils communiquaient et se respectaient alors il voulait croire qu’ils arriveraient à quelque chose de bien plus beau encore que ce qu’il pouvait imaginer. Il voulait croire qu’une personne avait une place à ses côtés, qu’il pouvait partager sa vie avec quelqu’un qui le comprendrait et l’aimerait autant que lui le ferait. Le destin les avait sûrement réunis pour une raison, par volonté de leur montrer qu’ils avaient une moitié. Et il ne laisserait pas passer l’opportunité.

Désireux de voir son visage rayonnant de si bon matin, il se retourna juste assez pour croiser son regard. Comme lors de la soirée précédente, cela fit naître une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine qui se répandit dans tout son être. La seule différence fut qu’il ne lutta pas et se laissa emporter dans ce flot de sentiments.


	9. Chapter 9

Il croisa son regard et fit immédiatement un sourire, aussi involontaire soit-il. Se réveiller aux côtés de Valentin était un réel plaisir et savoir qu’ils ne reviendraient pas sur les évènements de la journée précédente était également incroyablement rassurant. Il se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu’il aurait fait la même chose si son aîné avait fermé les yeux : il ne se serait pas imposé, de peur de prendre une place qui ne lui était pas réservée.

Il observa l’homme à ses côtés sourire à son tour alors que ses yeux s’illuminaient. De son point de vue, Valentin était un véritable soleil, tout aussi brillant et nécessaire à la vie. Comment avait-il pu se passer de lui pendant toutes ces années ?

\- Ça va ? Bien dormi ?

\- Hyper bien. Et toi ?

\- Je crois que j’ai jamais aussi bien dormi qu’aujourd’hui…

Leurs murmures alors qu’ils venaient d’ouvrir les yeux lui donnaient envie de vivre cela chaque jour. Il était bien peu raisonnable de s’attacher à lui de cette façon et de se projeter si loin dans le futur, mais il ne souhaitait pas abandonner ces sentiments qui le faisaient se sentir plus vivant que jamais.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants encore, aucun ne souhaitant interrompre ce moment de tendresse qui n’aurait pas l’occasion de voir de nouveau le jour si facilement. Alex avait de plus une bonne raison de refuser de sortir du lit : cela voudrait dire rentrer chez lui bientôt. Peut-être que s’ils restaient ici pour toujours, aucune obligation n’arriverait à les atteindre. Le temps s’arrêterait pour eux, les laissant décider de leur futur et de ce qu’ils souhaitaient créer.

Malheureusement, ses vœux ne trouvèrent pas de réponse, personne n’en avait le pouvoir. Ils durent se lever après un moment à somnoler l’un contre l’autre et les douces caresses restèrent dans la chambre, attendant patiemment leur retour.

Alex s’était fait à l’idée de bientôt retourner dans son appartement froid et silencieux sans la présence de Valentin, mais ce dernier lui demanda de ne pas partir tout de suite. Il prétendrait rester à cause de son regard suppliant et de l’espoir dans sa voix. Ils avaient tous deux les mêmes envies, en l’occurrence ils s’accrochaient désespérément au moment qui leur était donné, par peur de ne plus jamais y avoir le droit. Alex ne fuirait pas, il avait fini d’ignorer ce qu’il ressentait et ce qu’il voulait simplement par peur d’être déçu. La porte d’entrée resterait fermée pendant un petit moment encore.

Ils enfilèrent des habits, juste assez pour éviter une gêne supplémentaire. Puis, il se dirigèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Alex n’avait aucunement l’habitude de manger le matin, préférant garder un unique café dans son estomac. Ce matin-là, ou bien ce midi selon l’heure indiquée sur le micro-ondes, il fit une exception et trouva son bonheur dans de simples biscuits qui n’eurent pas son attention bien longtemps. Il les délaissa cependant pour une bonne raison : Valentin souhaitait se faire un véritable mini-repas. En l’entendant dire qu’il avait la mauvaise habitude de tout faire brûler à cause de son manque d’attention, il s’en occupa et mit de côté l’idée qu’un jour, ce serait peut-être leur quotidien.

Après ce déjeuner qui avait visiblement plu à Valentin, ce dernier lui proposa de retourner au lit pour regarder un film. Ils auraient pu le faire dans le salon, comme la fois précédente, mais ils savaient tous deux que du point de vue de leur relation, ils seraient plus à l’aise dans un lieu qui représentait déjà le confort et la sécurité. Alors ils furent de retour sous les couvertures bien plus tôt que dans son imagination.

Lorsque le film fut lancé et que l’ordinateur portable fut correctement placé, il eut le plaisir de sentir des jambes timidement se coller aux siennes. Décidant de ne pas le laisser faire un pas vers lui sans lui apporter de réponse, il se rapprocha suffisamment pour que leurs bras se touchent et qu’il puisse s’appuyer un peu sur lui. Il faudrait encore du temps avant qu’ils n’osent aller vers l’autre sans hésitation, mais ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part de toute façon, il serait étrange que du jour au lendemain ils soient totalement à l’aise avec tous les contacts physiques qui venaient avec des sentiments réciproques.

Ils donnèrent leur attention au film, ne cherchant pas de contact supplémentaire. Alex se sentait à l’aise comme cela et ne demandait rien de plus. Il aurait dû s’attendre cependant à ce que Valentin ne s’arrête pas là. Un moment après, alors qu’il était concentré sur les images en face de lui, il sentit des doigts se poser avec timidité sur sa main. Il attendit quelques instants pour lui faire comprendre qu’il pouvait lui prendre la main, mais il n’en fit rien. Refusant de rester dans cette situation, il enleva sa main d’en dessous de la sienne, ignorant volontairement la déception sur son visage et il entrelaça convenablement leurs doigts. Satisfait de son action, il ne fit pas de commentaire sur l’immense joie qui se lisait sur le visage de son partenaire et se reconcentra sur le film.

Leur proximité ne fit qu’augmenter avec les minutes. Ils s’étaient détendus, Valentin avait commencé à caresser le dos de sa main et avait même posé sa tête sur son épaule après s’être laissé glisser dans le lit pour être à bonne hauteur. Alex avait vu le sommeil le gagner lentement mais sûrement et avait gardé le silence pour qu’il puisse se reposer s’il le souhaitait. Si sa joue rencontra les cheveux de son voisin dans les derniers instants, ce fut évidemment par accident.

Les heures défilèrent, le temps refusant de s’arrêter et bientôt il fut l’heure pour Alex de rentrer. Ils avaient tenté de reculer le moment en regardant un deuxième film, mais ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser cette même technique encore une troisième ou une quatrième fois. Il ne pouvait pas non plus rester une nuit de plus, il s’était déjà invité après leur magnifique soirée. Un peu de temps personnel ne leur ferait pas de mal, à condition que cela ne les pousse pas à s’éloigner.

Il s’habilla, récupéra ses affaires et lui promit de lui indiquer lorsqu’il serait correctement rentré. Il le remercia pour tout, ne pouvant mettre des mots sur chaque situation individuellement. Il n’avait aucune envie de le quitter, il aurait aimé passer des heures encore avec lui. Il aimait les moments silencieux qu’ils passaient ensemble, il aimait leurs conversations, il aimait lui tenir la main et l’embrasser. Même s’il ne l’avait fait qu’une fois. N’était-il pas temps d’y remédier ?

\- Et merci pour ça aussi.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de comprendre de quoi il parlait, Alex s’avança et l’embrassa chastement, juste assez pour que le souvenir de ses lèvres l’accompagne sur le chemin de retour. C’était pour lui un grand pas en avant, mais pour eux aussi. Valentin verrait ainsi qu’il était sérieux à propos de leur relation et qu’il était capable d’initier les choses. Il n’aurait ainsi pas à se demander si Alex était sincère, il en avait la preuve.

Il prit la fuite grâce à la porte d’entrée juste derrière lui, ne se dépêchant pas de rejoindre sa voiture mais ne laissant pas le temps à son aîné de faire une quelconque remarque. Il serait prêt à affronter de nouveau son regard lors de leur prochaine rencontre, mais désormais il avait besoin de retrouver le calme et la sécurité de son appartement qui soudainement ne lui paraissait plus si peu accueillant.

Lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte de son chez-lui, il soupira et fit un sourire. Même lorsque Valentin n’était pas là, il hantait ses pensées. À peine rentré, il repensait déjà à tout ce qui s’était passé et à tout ce qu’il avait ressenti. Il était persuadé que les papillons dans le ventre dont tous les amoureux parlaient étaient là, ils venaient le chercher lui aussi. Il avait enfin le droit à la romance que tous les jeunes adultes avaient déjà eue depuis longtemps. Il avait pris plus de temps, mais il avait trouvé son âme-sœur, sans aucun doute. Ils se complétaient de façons qu’il ne pensait pas possibles. Il ferait tout pour que jamais cette relation naissante ne s’écroule et n’en vienne à la fin.

Lors des prochains jours, il ne perdit pas le contact avec l’homme qui avait osé voler son cœur et toutes ses pensées. Ils échangèrent régulièrement des messages, sans pour autant se voir. Ce n’était définitivement pas un manque d’envie, Alex rêvait de lui tenir la main, de sentir son épaule contre la sienne ou n’importe quel contact entre eux. Il dut se faire à l’idée que même s’il était naturellement une personne qui n’aimait pas être touchée, Valentin était une exception. Il n’était pas dérangé, pire, tout son être réclamait juste un petit contact entre eux, aussi léger soit-il. Sa voix aussi lui manqua cruellement durant ces quelques jours de séparation.

À deux, ils réussirent à trouver une excuse pour se retrouver au plus vite. Alex allait bientôt chercher son petit frère pour passer quelques jours en sa compagnie et Valentin avait réclamé la garde de l’enfant de son meilleur ami. N’était-ce pas l’occasion parfaite pour passer au minimum une journée entière ensemble ? Ils s’organisèrent et il fut finalement invité à manger avec toute la petite famille en supplément. Il hésita quant à la réponse, n’étant pas à l’aise avec l’idée de rencontrer des inconnus, mais il accepta. C’était le meilleur ami de Valentin, il ne pouvait pas avoir de mauvaises intentions. Il n’aurait pas à se méfier et pourrait être plus détendu que s’il était au milieu d’un groupe étranger comme au lycée.

Avant cela, il passa une journée en tête à tête avec Arthur. Il était comme un mini Alex physiquement, ce qui faisait rire la majorité. Mentalement, c’était encore dur à affirmer au vu de son âge. À trois ans, il n’était pas encore assez mature et n’avait pas un caractère bien forgé. Il était timide, c’était certain, mais ne semblait pas avoir une aversion particulière pour les autres par exemple.

Néanmoins, il se sentit réellement complet et heureux lorsque la maison qui rythmait ses week-ends fut dans son champ de vision. Il arrêta la voiture, prit les affaires de son petit-frère qui regardait autour de lui avec de grands yeux et enfin ils toquèrent à la porte. Ou plutôt le petit bout de chou fit de son mieux pour annoncer leur arrivée avec ses petites mains. Ce qui fonctionna à merveille puisque la porte s’ouvrit par magie.

\- Hey. Ça va ?

\- Très bien et toi ?

Ils entrèrent et Alex dut retenir Arthur pour lui enlever son manteau et ses chaussures. Dès que cela fut terminé, Valentin l’attrapa et le fit tournoyer en l’air avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue en guise de bonjour. Le petit sembla instantanément se détendre et se permit même de se plaindre de la barbe de quelques jours de l’hôte de maison, qui piquait selon ses dires.

Il fut bien vite envoyé jouer sur un tapis déjà mis en place pour les petits avec quelques jouets qui seraient complétés par la collection des deux enfants. Maintenant que le plus jeune était occupé, ils pouvaient s’occuper d’eux tout en le gardant à l’œil. Valentin invita Alex à le suivre en cuisine, un court contact s’établissant sur le chemin lorsqu’il posa brièvement sa main sur son épaule. Et contrairement au début d’année où ce geste aurait rencontré quelques protestations silencieuses, il fut le bienvenu. Enfin le retrouver était un pur plaisir.

\- J’espère qu’ils s’entendront. Mais il devrait pas y avoir de problèmes, vu qu’Arthur est doux et gentil comme toi.

\- Je sais que je suis génial mais ne te plains pas si je prends la grosse tête.

Après un coup de coude de son collègue et un sourire partagé, il lui donna un coup de main pour le repas qui les attendait. Arthur mangerait comme eux, habitué à avoir des repas équilibrés mais peu différents des adultes. Quant à la demoiselle qui était sur le chemin, il laissait les parents et Valentin s’en occuper. Elle était bien trop jeune pour partager leur repas, il en savait au moins cela.

Ils cuisinèrent dans un silence confortable, profitant de la compagnie de l’autre. Alex avait eu peur que quelque chose ne change entre eux, qu’ils ne puissent plus être à l’aise dans de simples situations comme celle-ci. Mais il lui sembla au contraire qu’ils étaient plus complices qu’avant. Ils n’avaient pas peur de ce qui les attendait et de la nouvelle nature de leur relation. Ce baby-sitting était aussi agréable que possible et personne n’aurait à se forcer à rester pour ne pas dégrader une quelconque relation.

De nouveaux coups retentirent et ils se retournèrent tous deux vers la porte d’entrée. Valentin s’y dirigea avec plaisir tandis qu’Alex le suivit avec un peu moins d’enthousiasme. Peu importe les arguments qu’il avait utilisé pour se rassurer et se dire qu’il n’avait aucune raison de stresser à l’idée de rencontrer l’entourage proche de Valentin, il était toujours appréhensif. Une rencontre en générale était importante pour lui et donc source de stress. Dans ce cadre, il aimerait éviter les mauvais pas. Si comme ils le souhaitaient leur relation durait, alors il se devait d’avoir une bonne première impression sur le meilleur ami. Il serait le premier à approuver leur futur couple, ou actuel, il n’était pas encore sûr du mot à poser entre eux.

Il observa Valentin attraper la petite, dont le nom était Camille si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Il lui donna le même baiser de bienvenue que celui auquel Arthur avait eu le droit, puis se retourna vers lui pour glisser son bras derrière ses épaules et l’empêcher de fuir la conversation et les présentations. Ce fut le seul moment où Alex le détesta, pour une courte seconde.

\- Jules, Marianne je vous présente Alex, mon collègue. Je suis son tuteur cette année mais je ne sers qu’à lui apprendre la batterie et faire du baby-sitting avec lui. Et donc Alex, voici Jules, mon plus fidèle ami et sa femme, Marianne.

\- Enchanté, heureux de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer.

Pendant ces présentations, un poids s’ajouta à sa jambe et il comprit que la curiosité d’Arthur l’avait poussé à venir avec eux, même si sa timidité le faisait rester collé à Alex. Un coup d’œil en sa direction et il vu son regard figé sur Camille. Valentin semblait l’avoir remarqué aussi puisqu’il posa la petite au sol et lui chuchota quelque chose. Personne n’eut de mal à comprendre ses intentions grâce à son petit sourire plein de malice. Alors ils regardèrent la plus jeune s’approcher d’Arthur et lui faire un énorme bisou sur la joue.

Il observa Arthur rougir et chercher à se cacher un peu plus, définitivement trop timide pour ce genre de choses. Pendant que Valentin expliquait la présence de son petit frère aux nouveaux arrivants, il le poussa doucement à aller vers sa nouvelle copine. Il ne le forcerait pas si vraiment il ne voulait pas, mais il aimerait qu’ils fassent connaissance et aillent s’amuser. Il ne s’attendait certes pas à ce que le bisou soit rendu et qu’ils s’en aillent tous deux sur le tapis de jeu, mais il ne fit qu’un sourire. Ils avaient la preuve qu’ils s’amuseraient et qu’ils n'avaient pas à s’inquiéter de s’ils s’entendaient bien ou non.

Des jouets furent ajoutés par Jules pour le plus grand plaisir des plus jeunes et les adultes mirent la table, Valentin et Alex terminant le repas. En quelques minutes ce fut prêt à servir, mais il eut tout de même le droit à une accélération de son rythme cardiaque avant de s’installer à table. Le chef cuisiner avait visiblement eu besoin d’un plat dans un placard juste derrière Alex et ne souhaitant pas lui demander de se pousser pour une raison inconnue, il eut l’obligation de se rapprocher de lui et de poser une main sur sa taille. La victime de l’histoire ne sut jamais s’il l’avait fait exprès pour provoquer un rapprochement qui avait tardé à arriver ou bien s’il avait vraiment l’intention innocente d’attraper quelque chose dans le placard.

Le repas se passa merveilleusement bien, tout le monde s’entendant avec tout le monde. Alex avait eu l’occasion de discuter avec Marianne en majorité, étant juste en face d’elle. Mais forcément, pendant que les deux meilleurs amis tenaient des discussions sûrement très intéressantes, eux s’occupaient des enfants. Arthur était plutôt indépendant pour manger, mais Alex le surveillait toujours du coin de l’œil, peu importe le contexte. Quant à Camille, c’était bien plus complexe.

Ils eurent le droit à de la glace pour le dessert, généreusement offerte par Valentin. La moitié atterrit sur leurs joues, mais on ne leur reprocha pas. Ils étaient encore jeunes et à leur âge il était normal de manger rapidement lorsqu’un dessert sucré était offert. Cela n’empêchait pas de leur rappeler d’aller doucement, mais ce n’était que des paroles prononcées pour qu’elles aient un jour réellement un impact sur leur façon de se nourrir.

Finalement, la fin du repas arriva et l’heure de départ du jeune couple également. Ils leurs souhaitèrent de bonnes vacances et une fois la porte refermée, Valentin ne perdit pas de temps pour rappeler l’heure de la sieste. Camille avait besoin de dormir et il était possible qu’Arthur également.

\- Ton petit frère fait aussi la sieste Alex ? Il peut se mettre dans mon lit si tu veux.

\- Aujourd’hui je pense que oui, donc j’accepte ta proposition avec plaisir.

Contrairement à son collègue qui amena la petite dans la chambre sans attendre, Alex s’installa sur le divan et attendit quelques minutes. Bien vite, un petit garçon vint réclamer un câlin, se frottant les yeux. Ce fut la preuve qu’il avait besoin de dormir, sinon il ne tiendrait pas la journée. Rencontrer une famille entière et jouer avec une nouvelle amie devait être absolument épuisant pour lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui offrit l’étreinte qu’il réclamait, caressant doucement son dos pour l’aider à s’endormir. Peu de temps après, il le transporta dans la chambre, le borda dans le lit et sortit de la chambre en adossant la porte.

Valentin n’attendit pas une seconde pour venir à sa rencontre, posant une main sur sa taille alors qu’il lui offrait un baiser des plus chastes mais des plus chaleureux.

\- Moi aussi la prochaine fois que tu dormiras ici j’aurai le droit à un gros câlin pour m’endormir ?

\- Si tu es sage, bien sûr.

Ses actions auraient dû le surprendre, mais maintenant qu’ils étaient ensemble, sans personne pour venir entre eux, il était naturel d’en profiter. Valentin lui avait manqué, ses sourires, ses yeux brillants de bonheur, ses taquineries et même ses petites demandes pour avoir de l’attention comme il le faisait sur le moment. Alex reviendrait et passerait de nouveau la nuit ici pour sûr, ne souhaitant pas manquer une nuit contre lui et un nouveau réveil avec sa magnifique personne.

Il déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, bien plus confiant depuis la dernière fois. Puis, il se recula et attrapa sa main afin de les attirer tous deux au divan. Il leur restait plus d’une heure avant de devoir se séparer et il était hors de question qu’il n’en profite pas à chaque seconde. Leurs mains restèrent l’une dans l’autre et ils prirent le temps de se murmurer quelques mots doux encore timides mais bien présents. Ils se mirent d’accord sur le fait que leur situation n’était pas familière et qu’ils s’y faisaient tous deux encore, mais qu’elle était loin d’être désagréable. En parler directement leur permettait de s’assurer qu’ils avançaient au même rythme et qu’il n’y avait pas de déséquilibre dans les fondations qu’ils construisaient.

\- Dis, on débat beaucoup mais on se connaît peu finalement. Ta couleur préférée, ta date de naissance… Je ne les connais pas.

\- Tu n’as pas tort. Je te laisse commencer vu que tu lances l’idée, je suis tout ouïe.

Il put voir au visage de Valentin qu’il espérait que cela se fasse dans l’autre sens, mais il venait de se faire piéger. Alex ne parlerait pas en premier, ce n’était plus une question à se poser. Ainsi, dès qu’il pouvait détourner l’attention sur quelqu’un d’autre, il sautait sur l’occasion.

Il l’écouta dire qu’il était né en avril, qu’il aurait l’année prochaine vingt-six ans. Il lui donna sa couleur préférée : bleu roi ou bien bleu pâle, son chiffre préféré fut mentionné également, bien qu’il donna à la fois le deux et le cinq. Finalement, il lui donna tout un tas d’informations simples et basiques mais dont ils n’avaient jamais discuté. Alex aurait fini par trouver ces petits détails, mais qu’il les lui dise de cette façon était bien plus pratique. Ils partageaient presque les mêmes rêves : voyager, faire le tour du monde et un jour, fonder une famille.

Il n’échappa pas à son tour et lui confia des renseignements similaires : ses couleurs préférées étaient le orange et le noir, il appréciait le chiffre 3, il n’avait jamais de film, livre ou musique préférée car cela changeait constamment. Il avait répété la même chose que lui pour ses rêves, souhaitant simplement faire le tour du monde pour découvrir toutes les civilisations et toutes les langues existantes. Il mentionna aussi une famille, bien qu’il passa très vite dessus, tout comme sur son rêve de sauver un animal.

Tous deux assis dans le canapé, main dans la main, épaule contre épaule, ils n’auraient rien pu demander de mieux. Quelques jours loin de l’autre semblaient être de trop après toutes les barrières qui étaient tombées. Alex avait besoin de moments comme celui-ci, où il pouvait oublier le reste du monde et simplement offrir son amour à un homme qui l’acceptait et le chérissait tout autant. En peu de temps, Valentin était devenu une partie de lui, inestimable, insécable. Et il ne regrettait rien.


	10. Chapter 10

Alors qu'ils profitaient de cet instant de calme et de tranquillité pour tester le terrain entre eux et découvrir leurs limites, Arthur arriva. À cet instant, la situation était bien délicate : précédemment Valentin avait agi sur une envie soudaine et avait attiré Alex sur ses cuisses. Ce dernier avait vu à son visage qu'il regrettait d'avoir fait cette action, sûrement embarrassé par la situation. Mais personne n'avait bougé, passant au-delà de leur gêne partagée pour garder une proximité un peu plus intime et surtout très nouvelle.

Ainsi, à la vue du petit qui se dirigeait vers eux en se frottant les yeux, son doudou à la main, Alex n'avait pas perdu une seconde et avait repris une place assise à côté de Valentin. Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il se passait entre eux, n'avait pas honte de l'homme à ses côtés non plus. Simplement, ses relations avec sa famille étaient tendues et il souhaitait plus que tout éviter qu'une information ne leur parvienne sans qu'il ne puisse se préparer. Le temps qu'ils s'y fassent et qu'ils finissent de construire les bases de leur couple, même s'il était tôt pour employer ce mot, ils feraient mieux de faire profil bas et de garder cela pour eux. Cela leur permettait aussi d'avancer à leur rythme sans donner d'importance aux autres.

Il aida Arthur à grimper sur le canapé et ce dernier resta un peu avec eux, prenant le temps d'ouvrir les yeux complètement et de bien se réveiller. Selon Alex, il était tout bonnement adorable à ce moment. Le petit avait vaguement protesté en voyant la télé allumée, se souvenant des règles imposées par les parents, mais il fut rappelé qu'il avait le droit lorsqu'il était chez son grand-frère.

Camille se fit entendre peu de temps après et Valentin les quitta pendant quelques instants pour aller la chercher. Bientôt, ils furent de nouveau tous ensemble et lorsque les enfants semblèrent bien réveillés, ils appliquèrent leur idée : sortir faire une promenade. Ils en avaient discuté pendant la sieste et avaient conclu que les plus jeunes pourraient se dépenser et prendre l'air pour bien terminer la journée. Quant aux adultes, ils pourraient marcher côte à côte et profiter de la présence de l'autre en toute discrétion.

Ils prirent peu de temps à les préparer à sortir, moins d'une dizaine de minutes après avoir décidé d'y aller, ils étaient à la porte. Les deux petits étaient pour le moment à pied, mais ils reviendraient vers eux sans tarder. La balade ne serait pas longue et Valentin habitait proche d'une forêt, le lieu parfait pour se détendre. Sans surprise, une fois au milieu des arbres ils n'eurent pour compagnie qu'eux-mêmes, les enfants courant voir tout ce qui les entourait. Ils étaient surveillés, mais tout de même libres de leurs actions.

Comme ils l'avaient prévu, Camille était revenue vers Valentin, fatiguée pour son âge et elle continua la promenade dans la poussette. Arthur avait pris un peu plus de temps à arrêter de courir partout pour leur montrer ses découvertes. Il avait un an de plus et marchait sans problèmes avec un bon équilibre et une énergie impressionnante. Mais son tour arriva et il vint aux jambes de son grand-frère en demandant à être porté. Il obtint ce qu'il voulait sans insister et apprécia la vue bien différente qu'il avait dans les bras d'Alex.

\- Tu veux pas le mettre dans la poussette ? Je peux porter Camille, elle est moins lourde.

\- Il déteste la poussette, je préfère éviter. J'ai l'habitude, t'inquiète pas.

Sa proposition était très généreuse et surtout elle faisait très envie, mais il savait ce qu'il allait se passer s'il essayait. Il avait déjà senti Arthur se tendre à l'entente de la poussette, il n'allait pas tenter le diable. La promenade n'était pas si longue et même s'il aurait un peu mal aux bras en revenant, ce ne serait pas extrême. Il l'avait déjà fait dans d'autres situations.

Valentin et lui continuèrent à marcher à un rythme bien calme, la conversation entre eux toute aussi légère. Alex aurait aimé dire qu'ils se lançaient des regards discrets et romantiques, mais il devait avouer qu'ils ne faisaient aucun effort pour s'en cacher. Ils finissaient toujours par sourire en remarquant les tentatives ratées de détourner le regard de leur interlocuteur. Et de son côté, le jeune professeur appréciait toutes les sensations, toutes les émotions qui ressortaient de leurs interactions. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un état d'euphorie constant, de ressentir des choses qu'il pensait uniquement présentes dans les livres. Peut-être même s'était-il demandé s'il n'était pas dans un livre, un roman d'une quelconque sorte. Si c'était vraiment le cas, il espérait sincèrement que c'était plein d'amour et de bonheur. Il n'avait pas l'envie de mener une vie dramatique.

Finalement, après un moment, alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, Valentin lui proposa d'échanger les places. Il lui affirma que cela ne le dérangeait pas de porter Arthur, précisant qu'il restait de toute façon peu de trajet et qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de fatiguer. Alex pourrait lui se reposer un peu en prenant le contrôle de la poussette de Camille. Puisque cette organisation leur convenait à tous les deux, elle fut mise en place et Arthur se retrouva sur les épaules de celui qui était presque son tonton à cet instant.

La version miniature d'Alex se mit soudainement à parler sans s'arrêter, racontant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête à Valentin. Il lui assura qu'il avait une très gentille maitresse, qu'il l'aimait beaucoup et qu'il avait même deux amoureuses ! Si jeune et pourtant si populaire. Les deux adultes échangèrent un sourire en l'entendant presque s'en vanter. La vie était plus dure pour eux, ils ne pouvaient pas aller voir n'importe qui et demander naturellement « tu veux sortir avec moi ? ». Cela aurait facilité bien des choses entre eux, mais ils auraient aussi raté la magnifique soirée qui les avait menés à ce qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui.

Puis, le sujet des parents arriva sans réelle raison, mais cette fois Alex ne l'écouta pas parler avec grand plaisir. Il ne les avait jamais mentionnés et ce pour une bonne raison. Pourtant, jeune comme il était, Arthur ne trouva aucun problème dans le fait de raconter les problèmes qu'il y avait à la maison et les disputes entre ses parents. Voilà bien quelque chose dont ils se seraient passés. Mais heureusement, Valentin ne sembla pas s'attarder dessus, prenant sûrement en compte le fait qu'il n'était qu'un enfant et que son point de vue n'était pas objectif. Il n'avait pas lancé un seul regard à Alex et n'avait pas ramené le sujet, même lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison et que les enfants retournèrent jouer ensemble.

\- Je crois que je suis pas prêt à être parent. Une semaine ça va, mais après...

\- Je suis d'accord. Heureusement que mon gosse tiendra de moi et sera parfait.

C'était l'occasion parfaite pour se lancer des fleurs et Alex ne perdit pas une seule seconde. Il était parfait et ses enfants le seraient aussi, sans aucun doute. Leur éducation serait impeccable alors ce ne serait pas si dur qu'avec d'autres enfants. Quoi que, Arthur était plutôt une exception aussi. C'était son petit frère adoré après tout.

Ils finirent par débattre de la perfection de l'un ou de l'autre. Valentin assura qu'il était le plus âgé et donc le seul être parfait entre eux, alors qu'Alex lui assura que de par son plus jeune âge, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'être terni par la société alors le titre lui revenait. Ils passèrent un petit moment à se taquiner dessus, échangeant bien souvent des regards complices et plein de malice. Ces conversations sans réel but leurs permettaient de prendre confiance et de dissiper une certaine gêne qui s'était installée après leur rapprochement.

\- J'accepte que l'on soit tous deux à demi parfait. À nous deux, on fera un homme parfait.

\- Très bien, on se met sur un pied d'égalité. Mais à chaque fois que je me qualifie de parfait, tu vas devoir être là.

Cette conclusion signifiait qu'il n'y en avait pas un de supérieur entre eux, mais surtout qu'ils se devaient de rester ensemble. S'ils formaient à eux deux un homme parfait, alors ils étaient destinés à marcher main dans la main pour le reste de leur vie car le destin en avait décidé ainsi. C'était une façon plus discrète de dire qu'ils ne se quitteraient pas.

Cependant, même s'ils passaient l'éternité ensemble, Alex ne pouvait pour l'instant physiquement rester avec Valentin. Les heures tournaient et même s'il aurait aimé continuer à profiter de sa compagnie, de ses sourires, ses rires et la liste n'en finissait pas, il devait rentrer. Arthur avait besoin d'un peu de calme avant que la journée ne se termine vraiment et que l'heure du coucher approche pour de bon. Ils reviendraient, ils avaient encore plusieurs jours devant eux.

Il n'eut pas de mal à convaincre son petit frère de se préparer à partir, lui promettant qu'ils reviendraient très vite. Il avait désormais une copine avec qui jouer, il serait injuste de lui enlever cela. Alex prépara ses affaires et l'aida à s'habiller avant qu'ils n'aillent tous deux saluer Valentin et Camille. La journée avait été merveilleuse, ils repartaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux peu importe l'âge. Même lorsqu'ils furent de retour chez Alex, les choses étaient différentes, comme s'ils étaient un peu plus heureux, satisfaits silencieusement.

Le sentiment sembla être partagé puisqu'ils furent invités à revenir dès le lendemain, ce qu'aucun des deux ne refusa. La journée se passa dans une ambiance similaire, les deux amoureux profitant du temps de la sieste pour passer du temps ensemble de façon légèrement plus tactile que devant les enfants. La seule différence fut que Valentin fit une petite sieste également, endormi contre Alex. Par la suite, Arthur demanda à avoir un énorme câlin aussi par jalousie et tenta même de demander un bisou comme il les avait vu faire, bien qu'ils lui expliquèrent rapidement que ce n'était pas possible. Ils pouvaient bien lui donner tout l'amour qu'il voulait, lui donner des câlins et de l'attention à l'infini, mais certaines choses étaient destinées à rester entre le couple.

\- Pourquoi ne pas profiter des vacances pour sortir nous aussi ?

Alex avait posé cette question sur un coup de tête, juste avant de partir. Ils se voyaient avec les enfants, en profitaient pour se retrouver et faire un peu de baby-sitting ensemble... Mais il souhaitait aussi retrouver Valentin et passer la journée avec lui seul. Ils avaient besoin de tester diverses choses et de passer du temps sans personne pour se mettre entre eux, de façon consciente ou non. De plus, c'était une nouvelle fois l'occasion de lui rappeler qu'il était tout aussi intéressé que lui par ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Il lui était lui aussi capable de montrer son intérêt pour leur relation et proposer de petites sorties avait une signification plus grande encore. Sans s'afficher en public, il était encore trop tôt pour cela, ils pouvaient prévoir des choses ensemble. Ce serait un peu comme un rendez-vous amoureux sans tous les gestes qui allaient avec.

Valentin accepta sa proposition sans doute apparent, ce qui le conforta un peu. Il y avait toujours une petite pression sur ses épaules lorsqu'il faisait un pas vers Valentin, comme si soudainement il avait peur d'être rejeté et blâmé. Au fond de lui, il savait que cela n'arriverait pas, mais il n'arrivait pas encore à se débarrasser de ce sentiment. Le temps l'aiderait à trouver ses aises à ses côtés.

C'est sur cette note positive qu'ils quittèrent la maison de son collègue, peu sûrs de leur prochaine visite. Arthur devrait rentrer à la maison, il n'était pas là depuis très longtemps mais Alex ne pouvait pas non plus le garder pendant toutes les vacances, peu importe à quel point il l'aimait. Ils firent de leur mieux pour rendre les derniers jours inoubliables et sortirent à plusieurs reprises. Il l'emmena faire les magasins pour regarder ses petits yeux briller et personne ne mentionna le fait qu'il ait cédé à bien trop de caprices. Il pouvait bien le gâter un peu. Ils firent aussi un tour au parc et il consacra une après-midi à faire de petits gâteaux avec lui, bien que naturellement Alex fit la grande majorité du travail. Et encore une fois, personne ne ferait de commentaire sur le fait qu'il s'était forcé à manger des pâtisseries, lui qui n'aimait pas ça. Juste une fois, pour lui faire plaisir.

La dernière journée, ils étaient passés rapidement chez Valentin pour lui dire au revoir convenablement. Ils avaient laissé Arthur et Camille jouer un peu, souhaitant secrètement qu'ils se retrouvent dans le futur. Si les chemins des deux enfants venaient à se croiser, ils ne se reconnaîtraient peut-être pas, mais ils finiraient par apprendre leur amitié d'enfance par leurs parents ou bien par Alex et Valentin. Ces derniers eurent d'ailleurs l'idée de prendre une photo pour garder un magnifique souvenir de ces jours. Elle serait communiquée aux parents plus tard, magnifique comme elle était. Et les deux amoureux garderaient pour eux la photo où Valentin embrassait Alex tendrement.

Leur sortie se fit quelques jours après, sans enfant pour venir entre eux. La décision du lieu de leur rendez-vous fut prise par Alex, qui rechercha une activité simple où ils pourraient discuter et apprendre à se connaître. Ils auraient pu aller au cinéma par exemple, mais ils n'auraient pas pu converser et n'auraient pas osé se rapprocher dans un lieu public. Les films étaient réservés à la maison, où ils pouvaient se câliner sans s'inquiéter d'un quelconque regard extérieur. Plutôt, cette fois, ils sortiraient au zoo. Les animaux ne pourraient que les rapprocher et donner lieu à un moment plein de douceur.

Valentin, galant comme toujours, vint le chercher chez lui et prit le volant pour toute la durée du trajet. Ce n'était pas si loin, mais s'il avait demandé à ce qu'ils changent, il n'aurait eu aucun refus. À plusieurs reprises, il chercha à se rapprocher d'Alex et lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion, sa main droite trouva sa place sur sa cuisse. Cela avait fait sourire tendrement le concerné, qui n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher et avait continué la conversation très naturellement.

\- Je ne suis pas un grand fan des animaux dans ma maison, mais alors au zoo... J'ai cinq ans, je cours partout.

\- Tu ne souhaites pas avoir d'animaux chez toi ?

Alex sentit bien vite la déception monter en lui. C'était un de ses rêves d'adopter un animal, un chat, un chien, un lapin, un hamster, peu importe. Il était fan de ces petites bêtes et l'idée de pouvoir en sauver une et lui offrir une belle vie réchauffait son cœur. Cependant, si Valentin ne souhaitait aucun animal chez lui, il devrait renoncer à cela. Ce n'était pas grave pour la plupart des gens, mais pour lui c'était quand même important.

Fort heureusement, des explications furent données : ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas les animaux ou ne souhaitait pas en avoir, c'est qu'il ne se pensait pas capable d'en assumer les responsabilités. Il avait terriblement peur d'oublier de le nourrir, de changer la litière ou autre. À la fin de son explication, il affirma cependant à Alex qu'il pourrait avoir un animal, tant qu'il s'en occupait. Il n'essaya même pas de cacher son sourire et lui répondit que c'était adorable d'imaginer leur futur de cette façon. Lui aussi se plaisait à imaginer une vie commune dans quelques années.

La conversation évolua et après avoir échangé sur leurs animaux préférés, le hérisson et l'écureuil pour Valentin, le renard pour Alex, ce dernier se retrouva à défendre l'idée d'adopter un rhinocéros. Il n'en voulait pas chez lui, c'était beaucoup trop grand et surtout ce n'était pas sa place. Il serait bien mieux dans la nature, protégé dans son habitat naturel. Mais tout de même, il n'accepterait jamais les arguments de Valentin qui affirmait qu'il ne devait pas être doux à cause des bains de boue. Des gens aussi prenaient des bains de boue ! Ils abandonnèrent ce débat et également celui de l'achat du zoo entier lorsqu'ils furent arrivés. Alex aurait libéré tous les animaux alors cela n'aurait jamais fonctionné.

Ils entrèrent et décidèrent de ne pas suivre de chemin, de simplement faire selon leurs envies et ce qui attirait leur attention. En premier, ils allèrent voir le lynx. Ils passèrent aussi par les loups et finalement tous les animaux réussirent à attirer l'un d'eux, l'autre suivant sans attendre pour le taquiner. Ils étaient comme des enfants, à échanger des « t'as vu ?! » toutes les dix minutes. Entre deux animaux, Alex se fit la remarque qu'il avait bien choisi la journée, il ne s'était jamais autant amusé. Il avait aussi l'avantage de pouvoir admirer le sourire de Valentin et de regarder ses yeux pétillants. Encore un moment qu'il aurait aimé immortaliser.

Un baiser fut volé sur le temps du midi, alors que tous les visiteurs s'en allaient pour se remplir l'estomac. Seuls les animaux seraient témoins de ce geste. Personne n'avait besoin d'entrer dans leur intimité pour faire des commentaires sûrement peu agréables.

La visite continua après leur repas, dans une différente partie du zoo. Ils n'avaient pas pu croiser leurs animaux favoris, mais ce n'était pas grave. Ils étaient ensemble et la journée n'aurait pu mieux se dérouler, alors la déception était minime. Comment être triste quand l'homme à ses côtés l'éblouissait de sa beauté et bonne humeur ? Il était difficile d'avoir des pensées sur autre chose que lui et à quel point il était chanceux de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il serait à jamais reconnaissant du premier pas qu'il avait osé faire vers lui et de la patience qu'il lui accordait. Il ne manquerait pas de lui rendre au centième, il ferait tout pour le garder dans un état de bonheur constant dans le futur.

Ils arrêtèrent petit à petit de faire attention à ce qui les entourait et s'éloignèrent du zoo et de sa population pour atteindre la forêt, proche de la rivière. C'était un coin caché entre les arbres, rien que pour eux. Ils prirent place l'un à côté de l'autre, en face de la rivière et timidement, Alex chercha la main de son compagnon. La sienne était trop froide et trop vide, il était de son devoir d'en prendre la responsabilité maintenant. Et Valentin le fit avec un sourire, entrelaçant leurs doigts avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage.

\- C'est quand même plus charmant que mon salon.

\- Tant que tu as une bonne compagnie, les deux endroits sont tout aussi agréables.

Tant qu'il était avec Valentin, peu importe où il se trouvait. Dans son salon, dans sa cuisine, dans la forêt... S'il était là alors le lieu devenait spécial. Mais il avait quand même quelques préférences qu'il n'avouerait jamais. Dans tous les lieux qu'il avait visités, sans oublier les autres pays, il avait préféré être dans ses bras. C'était de loin l'endroit le plus agréable, le plus doux et le plus romantique. C'était comme rentrer à la maison après un long voyage, il ne pourrait décrire le sentiment d'une autre façon.

Suite à ces pensées, il se demanda comment il avait pu le faire tomber amoureux si rapidement. Il se souvenait encore de ces quelques jours où il n'appréciait que moyennement Valentin. Comment avait-il pu penser que cet homme puisse être autre chose qu'un ange ? Il était persuadé que son sourire cachait quelque chose, que sa bonne humeur ne servait qu'à le distraire. Mais il était juste naturellement chaleureux, il était sûrement né dans un éclat de rire, en plein milieu de l'été. Le cadre lui paraissait parfait pour un petit Valentin.

Ce dernier se leva soudainement et lui tendit la main avec un sourire, blaguant sur sa température corporelle. Il n'avait pas mis bien longtemps à se rendre compte qu'Alex était gelé, bien que ce dernier n'en dise rien par habitude. En l'aidant à se relever, il lui assura que les prochaines sorties seraient en intérieur.

\- On ira faire les expositions de peinture, les musées de science et d'histoire ! Pour te protéger du froid.

\- Oh, on va étendre ma culture générale pour que je puisse me vanter ?

Valentin passa sa main dans les cheveux du plus jeune, ayant la volonté de le recoiffer et visiblement d'enlever quelques feuilles qui voulaient rentrer avec eux. Ils finiraient la journée chez l'aîné, comme presque à chaque fois. Alex plaisanta à ce propos en lui disant que comme pour Rome, tous les chemins devaient mener chez lui. Heureusement, il ne fit pas de commentaire sur le fait qu'il ne l'avait jamais invité dans son appartement. Il le ferait, il y pensait, mais avant de laisser quelqu'un de si proche entrer dans son espace, dans son cocon, il devait se préparer et s'assurer que cela ne serait pas douloureux.

La façon dont il lui sourit et l'attira vers la voiture lui indiqua pourtant qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais la douleur à ses côtés. 


	11. Chapter 11

Alex se laissa entraîner avec un doux sourire, gardant sa main dans la sienne. Traverser la forêt en compagnie de Valentin était magique, une vision directement sortie d'un film. Il marchait un peu derrière lui, en profitant pour regarder leurs mains liées et le dos de son compagnon. Il n'avait pas menti, le meilleur endroit sur cette terre devait être à ses côtés.

Ils s'arrêtèrent assez soudainement, toujours hors de la vue des autres et Valentin se retourna pour le regarder avec un sourire. Il s'approcha et passa tendrement son pouce sur ses lèvres. Alex ne fit rien, figé en face de lui, perdu dans ses yeux brillants. Ainsi, il ne l'empêcha pas de l'embrasser avec douceur, murmurant quelque chose à propos de la température de ses lèvres. Il eut l'impression de se trouver dans un rêve, dans un fragment de son imagination. Tout semblait désormais si romantique, si spécial.

Il sentit les lèvres de son amant s'entrouvrir et son cœur rata quelques battements. Il serra doucement sa main, pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas dans un rêve et que Valentin n'allait pas disparaître. Il avait besoin de lui à ses côtés, pour toujours. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de la chaleur dans son être, des frissons qu'il provoquait, de l'immense bonheur lorsqu'il était à ses côtés. Il lui faisait confiance et se laisserait emmener au bout du monde s'il le lui demandait. Et pour le lui prouver, tandis que sa main libre se glissait sur sa joue, il ferma les yeux et vint à sa rencontre. Il lui offrait tout ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir de lui sans une once de peur.

Il se mit cependant à craindre que ce moment d'amour et de confiance ne se brise lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux. Ce n'est qu'après avoir senti Valentin reculer et après avoir perdu ce précieux contact avec lui qu'il osa revenir à la réalité. Il croisa son regard et tous deux échangèrent un sourire lumineux.

Les deux hommes ne réussirent à se séparer immédiatement, échangeant quelques baisers et bien plus de sourires encore. Les mots furent abandonnés, seuls leurs regards permettant d'exprimer toute la profondeur de leurs sentiments. Le temps sembla leur accorder cet instant, figeant le reste du monde pour eux.

Mais ils ne purent rester ici éternellement et durent se remettre en route. Leurs mains restèrent entrelacées jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne décident de les séparer à la vue d'autres personnes. Il était encore trop tôt, ils n'étaient pas prêts à affronter un regard extérieur et inconnu. Ils devaient encore prendre le temps d'accepter leur propre relation avant d'être capables de la défendre fièrement. La voiture leur offrit un semblant d'intimité qui fut le bienvenu et ils roulèrent avec la même proximité physique que sur l'aller. La discussion était plus douce, plus calme et ponctuée en majorité de regards amoureux et de sourires timides.

La pluie vint les rejoindre et elle fut acceptée avec bienveillance par Alex. Si son compagnon ne semblait pas l'apprécier, c'était pour lui une scène plus romantique et plus apaisante encore. Ils ne trainèrent pas une fois devant la maison afin de ne pas être trempés, mais ce fut tout de même un échec. Valentin s'éclipsa rapidement et lui posa une serviette sur la tête en revenant, lui proposant de prendre une douche et de mettre des vêtements secs. Alex insista pour qu'il le fasse en premier, mais il ne gagna pas sur ce sujet et il se réchauffa sous l'eau chaude.

Il revint bien vite dans la chambre avec ses habits pliés et prêts à être ramenés chez lui. Il avait mis ceux que Valentin lui avait gentiment prêtés. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il empruntait ses affaires, mais il avait toujours un peu de mal à s'y faire. Être si proche de Valentin en permanence était à la fois agréable et bouleversant, un mélange peu sain pour son pauvre cœur.

Il déposa ses affaires et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit, regardant Valentin avec un sourire, assis à côté de lui. Il le laissa jouer avec ses cheveux, admirant le côté enfantin qu'il avait l'occasion de croiser bien souvent. Un rien l'amusait et attirait toute son attention, ici quelques boucles avaient suffit à l'occuper pendant une bonne minute. Sa personnalité était rafraîchissante, si innocente et si pure malgré son âge. Alex avait refusé d'y croire lors des premiers jours, certain que cette lumière cachait quelque chose. Mais il s'en était approché, avait avancé avec prudence jusqu'à trouver un homme unique, sincère et brillant de bonheur.

\- T'es mignon comme ça, ça te donne une bouille super chou.

Valentin l'embrassa sur la tempe après avoir chuchoté ces mots à son oreille et il l'abandonna dans la chambre pour occuper la salle de bain. Alex le regarda partir et sentit finalement son visage chauffer. Aujourd'hui serait une journée mémorable, sans aucun doute. Ils se sentaient de mieux en mieux ensemble et osaient aller de l'avant afin de trouver leurs limites. Pour l'instant, jamais l'un d'eux n'avait ressenti le besoin d'arrêter l'autre et les malaises étaient rares et éphémères. Leur relation ressemblait presque en tout point aux idéaux d'une majorité.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit et joua distraitement avec son téléphone en attendant que Valentin revienne. Il se rendait compte d'à quel point il avait envie de passer chaque seconde de sa journée avec lui lorsque sa présence manquait. Quand ils étaient ensemble, il ne pensait jamais au moment où ils devraient se séparer et retourner chacun chez eux. Il profitait au maximum, ses pensées monopolisées par l'homme à ses côtés. Mais dès qu'ils s'éloignaient, il ressentait le manque peu importe ce qu'il essayait de faire pour se distraire.

Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas complètement séparés pour le moment et il le retrouva bien vite. Valentin vint s'allonger à côté de lui et leurs regards se croisèrent, le silence les accompagnant dans une conversation muette jusqu'à ce qu'une timide proposition ne fut prononcée du bout des lèvres.

\- Tu dors avec moi ce soir ?

\- Comment refuser ?

Après une telle journée, Alex ne pouvait laisser passer l'opportunité de rester avec lui un peu plus longtemps. Une nuit à ses côtés était d'autant plus agréable. Voir Valentin au réveil, ouvrir les yeux pour constater sa présence et voir son sourire fleurir était une bénédiction. Aucune journée ne pourrait mal se dérouler avec ces conditions réunies.

Afin de se rapprocher au plus vite de cet instant, ils décidèrent de se lever pour préparer le repas. L'hôte de maison s'en occupa, lui prouvant qu'il savait cuisiner malgré ses dires passés. Il avait insisté sur le fait qu'en tant que célibataire, il ne le faisait pas souvent et n'avait pas énormément de connaissances, mais il continuait à impressionner Alex. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui donner des conseils, il ne faisait que lui donner un coup de main pour qu'il ait moins de choses à faire. Son utilité était minime.

Ils passèrent à table et la discussion fut comme toujours animée et agréable. Leurs interactions étaient bien différentes désormais, ils se taquinaient et se chamaillaient comme deux amis d'enfance, mais échangeaient des regards amoureux dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Quelques fois, si l'un d'eux se sentait particulièrement courageux, des baisers servaient de ponctuation, qu'ils soient déposés chastement sur les lèvres, sur la joue, sur les phalanges...

Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux moments lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux allongés sous les draps. La gêne ne s'envolait pas complètement mais une majorité disparaissait, les laissant avec une extrême douceur. Alex n'avait alors plus peur d'initier des contacts pleins de tendresse, effleurant sa joue de ses doigts, une déclaration murmurée entre eux. Leurs mains se rencontraient toujours à un point, chacun appréciant ce simple contact, qu'ils soient dehors ou dans un endroit plus intime. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et leurs corps semblaient également être en parfaite harmonie, se rencontrant comme si ces gestes avaient été pratiqués des milliers de fois. Peut-être étaient-ils autrefois amants, dans un passé lointain. Ou bien leurs destins se croisaient-ils dans une infinité de mondes parallèles, apportant ce sentiment de familiarité entre eux. Quelle que ce soit la réponse, Alex se plaisait à penser que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient et qu'ils se retrouveraient à un autre moment, à un autre endroit, sous différentes identités.

\- Tu m'avais promis un câlin, comme pour ton petit frère.

\- Viens-là.

Naturellement, Alex n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de se redresser et de lui ouvrir les bras. Offrir un câlin à son compagnon était un plaisir et il tenait sa promesse comme Valentin le soulignait. L'étreinte fut bénéfique pour lui aussi, un sourire inconscient naissant sur son visage. Il se sentait si heureux à ses côtés, il était entier. Si un jour il s'était senti vide, ce n'était plus qu'un souvenir flou et incertain désormais. Il fit comme avec Arthur, passa sa main dans son dos plusieurs fois avant de jouer avec ses cheveux. Ils étaient si doux, si délicats au toucher qu'il ne pouvait en rester loin très longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé d'aujourd'hui ?

\- C'était atroce, j'ai dû rester avec toi toute la journée en faisant semblant d'être heureux.

À l'entente de cette réponse, Alex lui donna une petite tape sur la tête. Il avait lu le bonheur sur son visage tout au long de leur sortie et même après. Il lui demandait seulement pour s'assurer qu'il avait apprécié et qu'il n'avait rien à redire, mais aussi pour savoir s'il avait des choses qui l'avaient marquées plus que d'autres. Avait-il un animal qu'il avait retenu par exemple ?

\- Je rigole ! C'était super, ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas allé au zoo. J'ai bien aimé les pandas roux ou les petits singes ! Il faudra qu'on refasse des sorties comme ça, c'était une bonne journée.

\- Je suis d'accord, on doit refaire des trucs dans le genre. J'avais envie de tous les adopter...

Valentin se redressa légèrement, ne brisant pas leur étreinte mais cherchant son regard. Il posa une main sur la joue d'Alex et caressa sa mâchoire de son pouce.

\- Fais pas cette bouille, t'es trop craquant comme ça...

Il n'avait fait que rire en réponse, surpris une nouvelle fois de ses mots. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient prononcés aujourd'hui alors il ne pouvait que le croire. Il pourrait en dire de même de son interlocuteur qui était incroyablement mignon, lui rappelant de temps à autre un enfant. Il avait une vision si simple des choses, une façon si simple de s'exprimer qui correspondait absolument. S'il voulait prendre sa main, il le faisait, s'il voulait l'embrasser, il le faisait, il n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir pendant des heures. Malgré tout, il restait un homme fier sur qui Alex pouvait compter sans se demander s'il faisait une erreur.

Il le regarda se frotter les yeux et mit cet homme de côté pour s'occuper de l'enfant dans ses bras. Il lui demanda s'il voulait aller dormir et en recevant une réponse positive, le laissa quitter leur étreinte. Il s'allongea juste après lui et leurs mains se retrouvèrent même dans la nouvelle obscurité.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que ce ne soit pas un rêve. En deux mois, alors que j'étais censé être ton tuteur, on est devenus amis et maintenant... Tu dors ici avec moi.

\- Ça a juste... Marché entre nous. C'est la première fois que je construis une telle relation.

\- Toi aussi tu as un sentiment d'évidence ?

Oui, lui aussi avait ce sentiment. Constamment, lorsqu'il était avec lui alors tout semblait normal, en ordre. Il avait l'impression avant de le rencontrer que sa vie était comme elle devrait l'être, qu'il se plaisait dans son indépendance et qu'il n'avait aucun changement à opérer. Mais il n'avait simplement pas trouvé la bonne personne, la seule et l'unique qui pourrait parcourir le reste du chemin avec lui. Il était désormais évident que personne ne pourrait remplacer Valentin, personne ne comblerait Alex comme il le faisait. Il était le seul, tout avait été pensé pour qu'ils soient ensemble.

\- Oui, je ressens la même chose.

\- Dis, tu en as parlé à Matthew ou c'est juste notre petit secret ?

\- On est les deux principaux concernés alors je ne voulais pas en parler. Il aura besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'y faire de toute façon. Il m'a toujours connu célibataire, il va devoir trouver sa place de nouveau.

\- De mon côté, je pense que Jules t'apprécie. Il doit se douter de quelque chose, mais il n'a jamais lancé la conversation. Et j'aime bien que ce soit juste nous.

\- C'est notre petit secret.

\- C'est le plus beau secret que j'ai jamais eu.

Il sentit le sommeil dans le murmure de son compagnon et ne répondit pas, se penchant suffisamment pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avant que tous deux ne s'endorment pour de bon. Comme la fois précédente, la présence de Valentin l'apaisa assez pour qu'il fasse une longue et calme nuit. Il tenta de repousser le moment du réveil au maximum, continuant à somnoler un long moment après être revenu à lui-même. Il n'avait pas même ouvert les yeux, ne sachant pas où exactement est-ce qu'il était ou même l'heure. Il avait uniquement conscience qu'il avait bien chaud, qu'il était entouré d'une odeur agréable et que pour rien au monde il ne souhaitait bouger.

Ce n'est qu'en se rendant compte que son oreiller bougeait qu'il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir éternellement. En ouvrant les yeux, il comprit qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés dans la nuit, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était si confortable. Une de ses jambes était entre celles de Valentin et deux mains dans son dos l'empêchaient de reculer. Il sentait son menton posé dans ses cheveux, ainsi son coussin n'était autre que le torse de son... Amant ?

Ce dernier desserra son étreinte, confirmant silencieusement qu'il était réveillé et il se recula suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent se voir. Le regret qui aurait pu naître à l'idée de se séparer de lui fut calmé à la vue de son sourire tout aussi rayonnant que les autres jours. Il aurait tout donné pour que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime bien toi ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre. Et tu sais que moi aussi je t'aime bien ?

Ils étaient encore bien trop timides pour une déclaration plus directe, mais ils se comprenaient de cette façon. Ils se prouvaient constamment leur amour grâce à quelques petits mots, quelques attentions et beaucoup de gestes. Même Alex qui était habituellement bien plus à l'aise avec les mots préférait lui montrer ses sentiments plutôt que de les dire pour l'instant. S'ils venaient à leur donner une vraie forme orale, alors tout serait plus concret, plus intimidant. Ils avaient besoin de cette liberté encore un peu, pour s'assurer que tout n'allait pas s'écrouler devant leurs yeux.

Ils restèrent au lit un instant de plus, quelques mots chuchotés entre deux baisers avant que finalement Valentin ne se décide à se lever. Malheureusement pour lui, Alex n'avait pas la même énergie et rester sous les couvertures était une idée qui lui plaisait énormément. Alors il le regarda bouger sans rien faire, le suivant du regard jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il le regarda l'ouvrir avec horreur, souhaitant, priant pour que la couette le protège du froid. Mais son copain n'était pas de cet avis, la lui arrachant cruellement afin de le laisser mourir de froid.

\- Allez debout ! Rien de mieux qu'un peu d'air frais pour se réveiller, non ?

\- Ridicule, c'est nul l'air frais, rends-moi la couette !

Pour quelqu'un de frileux comme Alex, c'était effectivement de la torture. Au contraire de Valentin, il n'avait pas même de t-shirt, il était entièrement exposé au froid. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à le convaincre et il retrouva la couette dans laquelle il se dissimula, déterminé à ne plus la lâcher.

L'origine de ses problèmes actuels eut la bonté de fermer la fenêtre et pour se faire pardonner embrassa tout son visage. Il s'éclipsa pour s'habiller et en revenant posa des habits pour Alex, bien que ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il lui proposa de lui ramener un petit déjeuner au lit pour gagner de nouveau son cœur, ce qui ne fut pas refusé, naturellement. Pendant son absence, Alex trouva le courage de s'habiller avant de retrouver le confort de la couette. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'endormir, bien installé et heureux comme il était.

Il décida que profiter de la journée avec Valentin était cependant plus important que son confort personnel alors il ne resta pas ici très longtemps. Ils purent déjeuner dans la chambre en discutant de ce qu'ils allaient faire de la journée et Alex proposa à la fois de faire de la musique et de travailler l'anglais de Valentin. Ce dernier acquiesça et ils se mirent d'accord sur les plans suivants : ils allaient décider d'une chanson, allaient en traduire les paroles et enfin essaieraient de la refaire à la batterie. De cette façon, les activités étaient variées et tout le monde travaillait de façon égale.

Ils prirent un moment pour décider de la chanson, chacun voulant que l'autre prenne selon ses préférences, mais ils arrivèrent à un juste milieu et purent commencer le travail. Cependant, après avoir travaillé sur la prononciation de Valentin en le faisant lire à voix haute et en le corrigeant, ce dernier posa une question.

\- Comment t'est venue ta passion pour l'anglais ?

\- C'est assez compliqué. À cause de déménagements j'ai pris beaucoup de retard en anglais quand j'étais plus jeune, alors je détestais ça. Je comprenais rien et j'avais pas envie de comprendre. Je n'aimais pas non plus les profs donc je n'ai fait aucun effort. Jusqu'en 4ème où j'ai changé de prof. Il travaillait beaucoup avec des jeux, de la musique, il était très engagé dans bon nombre de sujets alors je l'ai admiré. J'ai commencé à aimer la langue et on a fait un voyage en Angleterre qui m'a donné ma passion actuelle. J'ai rapidement rattrapé mon retard en lisant et en regardant des séries. Je dirais que c'est un tout qui m'a fait tomber amoureux, l'immersion dans le pays m'a juste fait ouvrir les yeux.

Valentin lui posa encore quelques questions, cherchant principalement à s'améliorer aussi vite qu'Alex l'avait fait et ce dernier lui promit de lui conseiller des livres et de lui parler régulièrement anglais pour le faire pratiquer. Mais il lui rappela qu'avant tout, s'il voulait réussir, ils devaient finir de traduire la chanson qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Alors ils se remirent au travail, s'arrêtant sur chaque mot et trouvant une traduction satisfaisante. Si Valentin ne savait pas, alors il devait faire des hypothèses, essayer d'en déduire le sens. De cette façon, il retiendrait bien plus de vocabulaire que s'il ne faisait que lire les réponses. Il était un élève consciencieux qui s'y mettait avec bonne humeur, c'était un plaisir de travailler avec lui.

Après cela, l'élève en question lui proposa de regarder un film en VO dans l'après-midi. C'était une excellente façon de progresser et Alex sauta sur l'occasion. Cela voulait dire passer plus de temps avec Valentin et l'aider en même temps, c'était une magnifique idée.

\- On mettra quand même les sous-titres ? Sinon je vais pas tout comprendre...

\- Je ne suis pas assez sadique pour ne pas te mettre les sous-titres, t'en fais pas. Par contre, quand tu auras progressé, on regardera sans. Profite bien.

\- À la vitesse où je progresse, tu viens de t'engager pour dix ans de films avec sous-titres ! À moins que tu ne sois un prof exceptionnellement génial qui me fera beaucoup progresser ? Il faudrait vraiment que tu ne me parles qu'en anglais pendant des mois.

\- Ne me donne pas d'idées.

Il fit un sourire face à la panique sur le visage de Valentin mais continua à converser avec lui en français. Il était un peu trop tôt pour se lancer dans de grandes discussions, il attendrait de bien cerner son niveau pour lui proposer des choses accessibles. De cette façon, il pourrait l'accompagner jusqu'à le voir atteindre un excellent niveau et être capable de parler sans gêne.

Ils abandonnèrent l'anglais pour se diriger vers la batterie et travailler un peu ses propres compétences. Valentin l'accompagna à la basse, le testant de différentes façons pour savoir s'il était capable d'offrir un rythme régulier et stable peu importe les instruments à ses côtés. Bon nombre de fois, il fit semblant de se tromper, de se perdre, de ralentir ou d'accélérer sans le vouloir, mais c'était pour aider Alex à oublier ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il ne devait pas porter d'attention aux autres, mais uniquement à lui-même.

Il eut le droit à des compliments alors qu'ils préparaient le repas, ce qui était rare venant de son strict professeur. Il avait de temps à autre le droit à des hochements de tête, plus rarement il entendait des « c'est bien », mais aujourd'hui Valentin lui avait dit qu'il avançait vite et qu'il l'épatait. De quoi le mettre d'encore meilleure humeur.

\- Dis, j'ai une proposition à te faire. Ça te dirait de passer chez-moi tout à l'heure ? Je sais que tu es curieux et ça fait un moment que je veux t'inviter.


End file.
